Just Wanna Stick With You
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: An accident caused Byakuya to turn into a teenager with his personality alike to what he was 110 years ago. Worse, he has to stay in the world of living with the Kurosaki family, Toushirou and Rukia. Hoo boy. ByaYuzu, HitsuKarin, IchiRukia.
1. Meeting for the first time

Here's my third Bleach multi-chapter fic! Actually, this idea sort of just popped out in my head suddenly and since I've just finished my latest story, still pending whether to do a sequel, I've decided to focus on this one. As for the another one, Pursue a happy exit, it shall be on hold until further notice. Not that anyone would read it xD

Before we start here's the lowdown. The reason why Byakuya knows Karin is because Karin went to Soul Society (In my fic) before. And the reason why she is able to go to Soul Society is because her reiatsu are at the same level as Ichigo (In the anime).

Byakuya's appearance is just like 110 years ago from the Bleach anime during the pendulum arc. Y'know, frinch same as Yuzu only at the left side, hair tied up and super cute. Also, he will have a personality change to match his age during the pendulum arc.

Here's their age: Ichigo, 21. Karin, 16. Yuzu, 16.

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

"Hell no, I refuse." Was what Yuzu heard when she entered Urahara's shop. It was a childlike but had a cold tone in it. Yuzu stepped in to find Urahara-san, Ururu, Jinta, Ichigo and a black haired boy who is around her age.

"Um…am I interrupting anything?" Yuzu asked in worry.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter?" Jinta glared at Ichigo and ran to me. "Yuzu-chan, are you here for more candies?" Jinta beamed.

Yuzu shook her head. "I'm here to ask if Ururu-chan is free today."

"Sorry Yuzu-chan…" Ururu apologized. "But it's my turn to do the chores today…"

"Don't worry about it." Yuzu reassured.

"Ah perfect timing Yuzu-chan." Urahara exclaimed suddenly in excitement. "We are just about to bring over a new house guest over to your house. I hope you don't mind having another person over. His name is Kuchiki Byakuya."

"I never said that I am going to stay with the ryoka boy." Byakuya snapped.

"Hey!" Ichigo protested at the insult. "You are lucky that I even allow you to step one foot into my house!"

"Don't be mean, Onii-chan." Yuzu chided. "Sure, I don't mind. But what happened to him?"

Urahara smiled. "You see, there had been a little incident at Soul Society that caused him to revert back to his teen age. And we can't exactly present a chibified Byakuya to his family, right? So we've decided to let him stay here until we've solved everything."

"She knows?" Byakuya asked.

"She's my sister." Ichigo replied simply.

Byakuya's eyebrow twitched a little. "That soccer girl's sister?"

"Her twin to be exact." Urahara corrected.

"Um, nice to meet you. My name is Yuzu Kurosaki." Yuzu bowed.

"…Likewise." Byakuya replied, a little bit disturbed at the polite Kurosaki in the maddening family.

"Byakuya-bo!" A sultry female voice called out in a sudden poof of smoke. When it cleared, there is a naked Yoruichi sitting on the table Indian style hugging Byakuya from the front. To put it simply, his head is buried in her chest. Ichigo had the decency to look away.

"Get off me, were-cat!" Byakuya snapped and swung a fist at her head only to miss when Yoruichi shupon-ed to the opposite side of the table.

"Finally the old Byakuya-bo is back. How I miss teasing the kid." Yoruichi smiled.

Byakuya raised a fist. "Shut up! How the how do you know about this anyway?!"

"Ah a certain birdie told me and I can't help but feel intrigued. I simply have to see my old Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi grinned. "Now did I just heard that you're not going to stay with the Kurosakis? Oh goodie, I can have fun with you everyday."

"I am not staying here." Byakuya said coldly.

"Eh? You're not? You don't mean…" Ichigo trailed off.

"I am staying at your house, ryoka boy."

* * *

And that's how the two of them found themselves in front of the Kurosaki clinic, ready to face their father. Not that their father is going to react too badly but the problem is that he is going to react too enthusiastically. It is bad enough with Karin bring Toushirou. Why two you ask? Because Ichigo decided to chicken out. Nah, it's simply because he have to go to work. Yuzu took a deep breath and opened the door.

"YUZU-CHAN, YOU ARE BACK!" Isshin cried out joyfully as he opened his arms attempting to hug his daughter until Karin pulled him back.

"Welcome home, Yuzu." Karin greeted before looking at Byakuya. "Who is he?"

"Um, his name is Kuchiki Byakuya and he is from Soul Society." Yuzu introduced.

"Byakuya?!" Karin exclaimed in shock, looking at the not so familiar figure.

Isshin gasped. "MY SECOND DAUGHTER BROUGHT HOME A BOY!" Isshin exclaimed and rushed to the picture of Misaki. "OH MISAKI, WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY ANOTHER SON! I KNEW OUR DAUGHTERS HAD IT IN THEM UNLIKE OUR USELESS SON!"

"Kuchiki-taichou?" Toushirou asked as he came into view.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Byakuya mimicked…unintentionally of course. "What are you doing here?"

"I am on a mission here, remember?" Toushirou reminded. "What are you doing here and why are you so…"

"Small." Byakuya finished. "That poor excuse of a shinigami clown decided it would be funny to attempt to experiment on me."

Toushirou frowned. Shinigami clown…? "You mean Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Byakuya nodded. "I see. But why are you here?"

"How do you think my family would react to this?"

"Okay, I understand."

"So the both of you know each other?" Yuzu asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah. He's the sixth division taichou." Toushirou replied.

Yuzu blinked. "Well, I would have believed if I hadn't met Toushirou-kun. Are all taichous as small as the both of you?"

"We're not small!" Toushirou and Byakuya snapped. "And this is the work of a potion which reverts me to my teen age." Byakuya added.

"Hmm, so how old are you?" Yuzu asked politely.

"I stopped counting after 200." Byakuya replied calmly.

"200?!" Yuzu and Karin repeated in shock.

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Did you forget what I told you about shinigamis age slower than humans."

"Of course I remembered. But I didn't imagine you to mean that it's this slow!" Karin exclaimed, still in the midst of shock.

"W-wow…" Yuzu said nervously before smiling. "But isn't it great Toushirou-kun? You won't be the only popular boy around our school anymore."

Karin smirked. "Of course he is. He doesn't have to be the only one to run away from those crazy banshees. And if he's lucky enough, maybe they'll divert their attention to the pretty boy here."

"Who are you calling pretty-boy?!" Byakuya snapped.

"I meant you of course." Karin smirked. "Not only you're a pretty boy, you're a girly-boy too. I've never met a manly person using cherry blossoms of all things as their attacks. Add to that, they were aligned so beautifully in battle."

"I like cherry blossoms." Yuzu cut in, trying to stop a fight.

"But are you really Kuchiki-taichou?" Toushirou asked. "You don't sound the least bit like him…"

This is the time when Isshin finally tore himself off Misaki's photo. "Yes, I assure you that this is him. I remembered that when he was a teenager, he used to be a lot like Ichigo. Boy was he a handful back then."

"You…know me?" Byakuya asked cautiously.

"Of course, how can you forget me? I used to train you!"

Byakuya's eyes widened and pointed at Isshin. "Isshin-taichou!"

"I see you got it. Of course. Without me, how can you be as strong as you are now." Isshin boasted.

"So that's how goat-chin came up with the attacks on Ichi-nii." Karin sighed.

"I do hope they would stop though. The neighbors keep moving out." Yuzu sighed as well.

Byakuya gritted his teeth. "You were as bad as were-cat."

"Don't say that, Yoruichi got to be the most scrumptious woman I've ever met." Isshin gushed while Karin and Yuzu glared at him. "Next to Misaki-chan of course."

"It is still hard to believe that Kuchiki-taichou used to be like Kurosaki Ichigo…" Toushirou said.

"This never leaves your mouth." Byakuya warned.

"I know."

"Do you think Goat-chin can handle it?" Karin said, unbelievingly.

"Don't worry Karin-chan. I babysat him before and I can do it again!" Isshin boasted.

Byakuya glared. "I do not need to be babysat."

"Yeah right, I'm sure he'll end up stupid." Karin rolled her eyes, ignoring Byakuya's protests. "I am ashamed to say this but this family's only sane person is Yuzu."

"That's not true…" Yuzu trailed off. "Karin-chan is sane too."

Karin smiled. "Thanks but you're the one who kept this family together. You handled all the household chores by yourself. Simply unlike the useless goat-chin we have."

"You do all the housework by your own?" Byakuya asked, impressed.

"Yes, I want to become just like mother." Yuzu smiled.

"I am surprised that no one helped."

"Um, after all the things that happened," Yuzu winced. "It was proven better to be left alone for me to do it."

"Yuzu-chan! Those dead mice in the trash can were accidents." Isshin protested.

Karin punched Isshin. "Yeah right! You keep telling yourself that. There is no way one wouldn't smell those dead mice's scent!"

"What about you?" Byakuya asked.

"It wasn't my fault that goat-chin had to keep gushing about how I do house chores and I simply had to bash him up with anything that's on hand." Karin shrugged. "Ichi-nii is always off to kill hollows while Toushirou can't work a vacuum cleaner to save his life."

"Soul Society never had these kind of things." Toushirou glared.

"So it's better for me to do the household chores alone." Yuzu smiled. "But it's fine. I always had nothing better to do anyway."

Before anyone could reply, Rukia burst into the clinic with Ichigo walking calmly behind her. Rukia's eyes scanned across the room until they landed on little Byakuya. Boy that's the hugest bulge Rukia made with her eyes.

"Nii-sama?!"

"Rukia." Byakuya greeted back.

"See, I told you." Ichigo huffed.

Byakuya shot Ichigo a glare. "You told her?"

"Hey, she will have to find out sooner or later. She's living here too." Ichigo reminded.

"Where did she sleep?"

"In my closet." Ichigo replied calmly, waiting for the blow.

"What?!" Byakuya exclaimed, whipping his head to face Rukia. "In the same room?!"

Rukia held out her hands in defense, a little taken aback by Byakuya's new personality. "Well I've already prepared stuffs for the closet and it's pretty comfortable. Besides, I don't want to intrude on Yuzu and Karin. And the guest room has been taken by Hitsugaya-taichou."

"I will not allow you to sleep with a male in a room." Byakuya glared.

"It has to be done in order to ensure Ichigo's safety." Rukia informed. "It's an order from Yamamato-soutaichou."

"…Really?"

"I would never lie to you, Nii-sama." Rukia replied.

"I guess it cannot be helped if it's an order from Yamamato-soutaichou." Byakuya said. "But if I find out anything…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen between me and the midget."

"Stop calling me that!" Rukia snapped.

"Where would I sleep?" Byakuya asked.

"You could share the room with Toushirou if the both of you don't mind." Karin replied.

Toushirou shrugged. "I don't mind."

Byakuya nodded. "Alright."

-x-

After Byakuya had settled in, he decided to take a look around the house. Sincerely speaking, he is actually relieved to have Toushirou here more than any other taichous. Who knows how they will drive him up the wall, at least Toushirou won't be irritating him. After wandering around for a few minutes, Byakuya headed down to the kitchen to find Yuzu preparing dinner.

"Do you need help?" Byakuya asked politely.

Yuzu jumped a little at the sudden appearance. "Oh, Byakuya-kun. It's fine, I can handle this on my own."

"I doubt that seeing you are going to prepare for seven people."

"Don't look down on me, I can actually do more than that." Yuzu grinned.

"There aren't many women who can do this much of household chores from where I come from. Even the servants split their chores." Byakuya commented.

"Servants? Are you some sort of a rich person?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, I am from a noble family."

"That must be great."

Byakuya shook his head. "No it isn't. Being a noble does not give you the freedom you desire. It comes with responsibility and high expectations. There is a rule that we are not allowed to marry a commoner, which I broke. My wife and I were looked down by many."

"How sad…" Yuzu said sympathetically. "So how is your wife now?"

"She died many years ago."

"I'm sorry." Yuzu apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

Byakuya shook his head. "It is alright. I don't know why but I feel easier to talk about anything now."

"I heard from Onii-chan that you were cold, stoic, arrogant and heartless. But you don't look all that to me."

Byakuya shrugged. "I guess my transformation also affected my personality."

Yuzu nodded. "Yes, you bear resemblance to Onii-chan."

"I am greatly insulted."

Yuzu laughed. "Sorry."

Byakuya folded his arms. "You should be."

"Are you angry?" Yuzu asked teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am not that petty to be angered by a single comment."

"Hmm, but you look kind of irritated to me."

"It is just you." Byakuya said firmly. "So are you going to let me help or what?"

"You're not going to back down unless I give you something to do right?" Yuzu asked.

Byakuya nodded. "Your family is willing to allow me to stay without anything in return. The least I could do is to help out."

"Okay, then can you help me to chop the vegetables?"

"Alright." Byakuya nodded and went to chop the vegetables quickly and skillfully.

"Wow, you can cook?" Yuzu asked.

"Not really. I am just skilled in cutting."

"But cutting vegetables are completely different from cutting up hollows." Yuzu pointed out, sweat dropping.

"Both of them require sharp objects." Byakuya pointed out. "Which I am sure I am able to handle better than your brother. That ryoka boy cuts badly at everything, hollows and food alike. The way he charges and swings his sword randomly is just asking for trouble."

Yuzu sweat dropped. "I have never seen Onii-chan in action before but somehow I am able to imagine him doing that."

"It is not that difficult to visualize."

-x-

"ACHOO!" Ichigo sneezed.

"You coming down with a cold?" Rukia asked.

"Nah, I think someone must be talking about me." Ichigo sniffed, rubbing his nose.

"It may be Inoue suggesting you to try out her cooking again." Rukia teased.

Ichigo paled. "Hell no."

* * *

Here's the end of the chapter. Exams are coming up so I am not sure whether I have the time to update often but I'll try. Before I continue I would like to recieve reviews on opinions on this story. If there are people who wants me to continue, I promise I shall do so with every free time I have and if not, I'll not continue.


	2. Friends with shinigamis has its benefits

Hiya, here's the next chapter! I hope I haven't keep anyone waiting for long. Without further ado, let's begin.

**Fat ppl are harder to kidnap: I'm glad that you do.**

**blackteaplease: Thank you and I promise that I'll dedicate my free time for this fic!**

**SeishinOkami: Thanks a lot.**

**Jojii-chan: Thanks and updated~!**

**smiling-is-my-favoritepasttime: Thanks. I'll try to do that as the story progresses, chibi Byakuya becoming even more like his teen self.**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The sun was shinning down at the Kurosaki clinic and the silence washed over the street until…

"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" Ichigo's voice boomed throughout the row of houses.

"AH I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL SON!" Despite Isshin's muffled voice, it can still be heard quite clearly.

Yuzu sighed from downstairs. "Onii-chan, Otou-san, breakfast is ready."

"Are they always like this everyday?" Byakuya asked from the table.

"Sadly, yes." Yuzu sighed again.

"It's a good thing I am used to waking up early then." Byakuya said and took a slice of toast from the plate.

For Byakuya, it is. Yuzu, on the other hand, was quite nervous. At the morning when she was going to step into the kitchen to make breakfast, she caught Byakuya in all his glorious naked form after a shower in the bathroom. Luckily she was spared from any more blushing as Byakuya had already covered his lower part of his body with a towel. But that doesn't mean the tiny water droplets sliding down his pale and muscled torso didn't turn Yuzu on.

Yuzu wouldn't stop blushing even from when Byakuya stepped into the kitchen to offer assistance.

"Yuzu?" Byakuya called out.

Yuzu blinked, snapping herself out of her daydreaming. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

Byakuya frowned at her strange behavior. "I was asking if you are going to eat. You seem to be very distracted this morning. Did something happen?"

"No, of course not." Yuzu shook her head frantically.

Luckily, Yuzu was spared from any more questions from Byakuya when Ichigo, Karin, Toushirou and Rukia stepped into the dining room.

"Where is Otou-san?" Yuzu asked in worry.

"Sleeping." Ichigo said simply and sat down opposite of Rukia while Toushirou sat opposite of Karin.

"I heard that I am required to attend school." Byakuya said.

"Yes. Last night we managed to come up with a fake copy of a transfer form and slipped into the school's office." Toushirou replied. "You will be in the same class as Karin, Yuzu and I."

"Oh and by the way, you might want to refrain from calling Toushirou, Hitsugaya-taichou and Toushirou has to call Byakuya by his name." Ichigo pointed out. "If the both of you address each other by your titles I'm sure there will be a lot of unwanted questions."

"I know." Toushirou replied.

Byakuya nodded and continued eating; his eyes never left the fidgeting Yuzu.

"Yuzu what's wrong?" Karin asked in worry. "You're fidgeting."

"Eh? Uh…it's about the oncoming test we are going to have today." Yuzu lied quickly.

Karin dropped her toast. "Oh shit."

Toushirou shook his head. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Fuck! If I don't pass, the teacher is going to kick me out of the soccer team!" Karin cursed loudly before turning to Toushirou. "Do you think you can go into your shinigami form and help me? Please." Karin begged.

"That's cheating." Byakuya frowned.

"The teachers are more despicable by threatening to remove me from soccer." Karin shot back.

Toushirou sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

"How about a game of soccer with me?" Karin offered.

"That would benefit you more than me." Toushirou pointed out. "I'll tell you when I think of something."

"Are you having trouble with the test as well?" Byakuya asked Yuzu.

Yuzu nodded frantically. "Yes, I haven't been studying a lot at home because of household chores. Because of that, I'm usually behind my classmates."

"I could tutor you if you want." Ichigo offered.

Yuzu shook her head. "It's okay. You've more important things to worry about now." Yuzu smiled.

"How about Nii-sama tutor you then?" Rukia asked, a plan forming in her head. "Nii-sama is very good in his academics."

"Ah, I don't want to trouble-"

"Fine, I will do it." Byakuya replied. "Don't worry, it's no trouble at all. There is nothing else I could do here anyway."

"Thank you." Yuzu smiled and Byakuya can feel some heat creeping up his cheeks.

* * *

As what Karin said, upon the teacher introducing Byakuya to the classmates, the females except Karin and Yuzu jumped up from their seats, raising their hands high up to the heavens and shrieked 'Sit with me' repeatedly. Seriously, they acted so much alike to the academy students when taichous are forced to volunteer to attend one of their classes.

"Let's see. Can you sit beside Yuzu at the back?" Sensei pointed to where Yuzu sat behind Karin and Toushirou. Byakuya nodded, relieved that he does not have to sit next to anyone of those crazy girls, and went over to sit beside Yuzu.

"Not fair, the Kurosakis always get to sit with the boys." A girl complained, pouting un-cutely.

"That's because they don't act like the lot of you." Sensei replied in exasperation.

"Their results aren't that good anyway. Sitting with them will only bring more harm than good." An arrogant girl with glasses bitched.

Karin glared at the girl. "I am surprised your brain haven't rot from all that studying."

"At least I won't get to be one of the lowest in class then get kicked out of soccer." The girl retorted.

"You aren't even in soccer. And fortunately you aren't because it's going to be a big embarrassment when you pull the team down." Karin snorted. "But then again, you can help the team by bitching to the opposite team so that they will keel over."

"I don't bitch." The girl glared. "You are just jealous because your grades aren't as good as mine."

"What a relief that is."

"What?! Look who is the real bitch here."

As if on cue, a small torrent of water washed over the girl. The class broke into fits of laughter when the girl screamed profanity and got detention for it. Karin smirked and held out an almost invisible thumb up to the shinigami Toushirou.

"It looks to me as though the both of you are often looked down by them." Byakuya whispered to Yuzu.

"I think it's the difference between our grades." Yuzu replied softly. "Karin is treated worse because our classmates think that she is ditching studying for soccer. Plus, rumors have started that she's becoming a delinquent."

Byakuya frowned. "Shouldn't you consult your family?"

"Karin says no because she didn't want Onii-chan to worry and Otou-san to overreact." Yuzu smiled. "But I'm relieved that Toushirou-kun will be here to help Karin out."

"I see…" Byakuya trailed off.

Sensei clapped her hands. "Okay class, settle down now. We're going to have our test right now. Make sure there is nothing on the desk except for your writing materials and mathematics instruments."

-x-

Yuzu frowned when she read the questions. Why the hell is math so difficult? Yuzu sighed and put down her pen, giving up on the questions and decided to let her mind wander off to somewhere else. Hmm, maths…

_Byakuya minus shirt equals to…_

Yuzu blinked and blushed beet red when she realized what she just thought. No, let's just concentrate on the questions, Yuzu thought determinedly.

"Are you having trouble?" Toushirou's voice asked from behind her.

Knowing that it's him in his shinigami form, Yuzu wrote a 'yes' on her paper with a pencil.

Toushirou sighed. "Well here's the answers…" Toushirou gave the answers while Yuzu wrote it down.

Thank you, I thought you were helping Karin. Yuzu wrote.

"She has already written down all the answers." Toushirou explained. "And Ku- Byakuya asked me to give you the answers because he didn't bring a soul candy before the test."

Yuzu blinked and looked at Byakuya who is concentrating on his test.

He did…? I thought that he is against cheating.

"Beats me." Toushirou shrugged. "I saw you blushing just now, what were you thinking about?"

Yuzu's eyes widened while Byakuya looked at her from the corner of his eyes after hearing what Toushirou said.

Nothing!

"If you say so…" Toushirou trailed off. "Well, looks like Karin needs someone to talk to or else she will go crazy. Good luck."

Yuzu erased her conversation with Toushirou and peeked a glance at Byakuya to find him back on his paper. Yuzu breathed a sigh of relief and looked outside the window, waiting for the test to be over.

* * *

Karin stretched her arms out in delight.

"I don't have to leave the soccer team!" Karin cheered happily. "Oh thank you Toushirou!" Karin hugged Toushirou.

"Tch, just don't forget you owe me." Toushirou pried her away gently, blushing.

They are at the rooftop having lunch in order to escape Toushirou and Byakuya's fan girls.

"Um…thank you, Byakuya-kun." Yuzu said nervously.

"You're welcome." Byakuya replied, while eating his bento made by Yuzu.

"Say Byakuya, why did you ask me to give the answers to Yuzu?" Toushirou asked curiously.

"She deserves the answers." Byakuya said simply. "She has a reason for being unable to study at home."

Toushirou nodded and decided not to ask any further. "The reason Karin didn't study is because she didn't want Yuzu to get left out."

"Toushirou, you weren't supposed to tell!" Karin said angrily.

"Karin-chan." Yuzu blinked in shock. "You didn't study on purpose? Why did you?"

Karin shifted her eyes. "It would be bad if you're the only one in our class who failed all tests consecutively. You already have enough pressure from doing all the household chores and being targeted in class is not what you need."

"But…"

"No buts." Karin said firmly. "This is the least I can do and I insist on doing it."

"Thank you…" Yuzu whispered, knowing that nothing can change Karin's mind once she's determined.

"And don't ever mention about this again." Karin said. "By the way something has been on my mind. If the transformation caused Byakuya to change his personality, will he remain with this personality when he changes back…?"

Toushirou and Karin imagined the adult Byakuya with a hot temper. "Uh…"

A vein popped on Byakuya's head. "Just what the hell are you imagining me?!"

"I can't really say because I haven't met Byakuya-kun before he transformed." Yuzu trailed off. "But if he's as heartless, cold and stoic as Onii-chan says, it would be funny…"

"No it will not!" Byakuya insisted angrily.

"Either it'll be funny or Byakuya's subordinates are going to cry." Karin smirked.

"Shut up!" Byakuya said in annoyance. "It's not like I want my personality to change along with the transformation anyway. When I get my hands on that clown-freak, I'm going to unleash my bankai on him!"

Toushirou blinked. "Can you use bankai now?"

"Of course not! I meant when I manage to transform back."

"Which means it's probably never. It hasn't even been confirmed if the potion is temporary." Karin grinned.

"It better be." Byakuya said darkly.

"But if you manage to transform back, would it mean that you have to go back?" Yuzu asked.

Ever since Byakuya met Yuzu, which is only yesterday, he never really thought of going back. Surprisingly, he started to grow attached to the Kurosaki family especially the youngest sibling since he talked with her.

"Probably." Byakuya replied.

"Oh…" Yuzu looked away in disappointment.

"What's that? You can't bear to let him go?" Karin teased.

"W-well, he's a friend right? Of course I couldn't bear for him to go back." Yuzu stated nervously.

Byakuya, for one, is glad that Yuzu admitted that. "I will probably come back after dealing with that clown-freak."

"What about your duty as taichou and the head of family?" Toushirou asked.

"Pain in the ass. I don't even know why I was so enthusiastic in becoming one." Byakuya grumbled.

Toushirou nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean."

* * *

"Class, we are going for a field trip day tomorrow. Be sure to tell your parents." Sensei declared.

A hand rose up. "Where will we be going?"

"The haunted mansion just beyond the graveyard." Sensei smiled but her lips trembling. Of course it was not her choice to go such a place. The class however, broke into excited whispers and giggles.

"H-Haunted mansion…" Yuzu stammered and paled.

Karin smirked. "Oh it's going to be fun."

"I-it's not fun!" Yuzu protested.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Come on, what are you scared of? Haven't you already seen ghosts? Hell, even the one you admitted that you can't bear to let go is a ghost."

"T-This is different, okay?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "You are scared of ghosts even though you've seen many."

"It's not the ghosts I'm scared of, it's the atmosphere." Yuzu insisted. "And rumors have been going on about people entering and never coming out."

"Please, that's so common." Karin snorted.

"Just beyond the graveyard huh…" Toushirou trailed off.

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya asked.

Toushirou's eyes narrowed. "I could've sworn I sensed reiatsu when I was passing by the area…"

"You think it might be hollows?" Karin asked.

"It's a possibility."

"Great." Karin grinned.

"You are not going." Toushirou insisted.

"Yes, I am!" Karin shot back. "You can't expect me to ignore this."

"It's too dangerous!" Toushirou retorted.

Byakuya turned to Yuzu. "Are you going?"

"I don't know, I think I will if Karin is going…"

* * *

As usual your opnions would be valued. So, please review.


	3. Is it really THAT scary?

I am so glad so many people reviewed for the last chapter. I would love it if you would keep it going, I love reading your reviews! It made me smile and gave me the motivation to write more! Please enjoy this chapter too.

**blackteaplease: Heehee, I love Karin and Yuzu including those awesome characters. You can't expect Yuzu is NOT think about those stuff after she just saw him.**

**Jojii-chan: Updated. (Fanfic is my life too ;D)**

**SeishinOkami: Can't expect Yuzu NOT to think about Byakuya that after seeing him in his glorious naked form. I would have too, y'know~**

**idontseepenguins: Thanks!**

**smiling-is-my-favourite-pasttime: Not many people would like an OOC character but since this is Byakuya in his chibi form I guess him being hot-headed is not OCC~ Expect more of hot-headed chibi Byakuya! Thanks for the compliment, it made me smile.**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Needless to say, Karin won the argument over Toushirou and Yuzu, as she promised, would be going if Karin is. And that's how the four find themselves in the haunted mansion behind some pathetic shivering female students. Yuzu is one of them.

"AHHH!" A sharp, girly scream broke the silence.

"AHHHHH!" The girls, including Yuzu, followed in suit.

"Kim, what's that for?" Karin said angrily.

Kim, the arrogant student from before, shrugged. "You guys need to start bucking up. Don't be such scared wimps."

"I wasn't referring to that. Your damn vocal cords almost broke my hearing!" Karin glared.

"What did you say?!"

"I said that your vocal cords is like a combination of a screeching cat and nails dragging down the chalkboard."

"K-Karin, Kim, please don't fight." Yuzu stammered from her position beside Byakuya, both hands unknowingly clasped onto his after the scare.

Kim ignored her and glared back. "Don't get all cocky just because you got full marks for only one test."

"I wasn't cocky, bitch." Karin replied.

"I wasn't-" Kim stopped when something caught her eyes beside her. She turned around and saw a handsome boy. "W-Wow."

Karin frowned and tried to look at whatever Kim is looking. "What are you looking at?"

"Are you blind?" Kim snapped. "Or are you just playing cool just so you can catch that boy's attention? Not working."

"Are you hallucinating? There is nothing there."

"I am not, right?" Kim asked the girls and they nodded in unison. "Come on girls, lets go talk to him before the Kurosakis get him." She sneered and before Karin can stop them, they ran to the boy and faded away.

"Did they just disappear?" Karin asked in shock.

Byakuya frowned. "This might be the work of whoever the reiatsu is from. Be careful."

"But why can they see him and we can't?" Toushirou asked.

"I'm not sure but something must be wrong here." Byakuya replied and glance at Yuzu. We shouldn't have brought her here. Byakuya thought in worry at the trembling girl. It's bad enough that the atmosphere is dark but with the rumors coming true is just worse.

Yuzu looked up. "D-Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Do you want to go back first?" Byakuya asked in worry.

Yuzu shook her head. "It's fine. I won't be able to calm down after I get to the bottom of this." Yuzu said determinedly. Somehow she doesn't feel the least bit scared when she's with Byakuya and that's totally fine with her.

"Then let's proceed. We should try and find the students first." Toushirou said.

"But this place is like a maze…" Karin trailed off. "We don't even know where to start."

"The reiatsu is coming from there." A deep male voice spoke and Hyourinmaru materialized in front of them.

"Hyourinmaru?!" Toushirou cried out in shock.

"Why are you so shock to see your zanpakuto?" Senbonzakura asked as he also materialized in front of them.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "How the hell can you materialize again?!"

"Master?" Senbonzakura frowned and walked over to Byakuya. "No, you look like master from 110 years ago."

"The clown freak transformed me." Byakuya glared and folded his arms. "How can the both of you materialize anyway?"

"The reiatsu in Karakura town is abundance therefore we are able to use the reiatsu here to materialize." Hyourinmaru explained.

"And as for what happened just now, it's a work of a illusionary zanpakuto who operates somewhat alike to Aizen's. However, the difference is that it's able to look into the person and visualize what they desire then lure them into a trap."

Karin sweat dropped. "So that's why they saw a handsome boy."

"But why aren't we affected?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"It is because the both of you has greater reiatsu plus a taichou is with you. The wielder of the zanpakuto is most likely waiting for a good chance to strike as you are going further." Senbonzakura explained. "Before we move on, are you a girlfriend of my master?" Senbonzakura pointed at their held hands.

"Senbonzakura!" Byakuya shouted angrily.

Yuzu blinked. "G-Girlfriend? N-No w-we're just friends!"

"Pity, I was hoping him get out of his angst mode and find a wife." Senbonzakura muttered.

"What?!"

"Hyourinmaru said it." Senbonzakura accused, pointing at Hyourinmaru.

Toushirou glared. "Don't blame it on my zanpakuto."

"It is fine, master. I have grown somewhat accustomed to this. Fortunately the other zanpakutos already knew of his nature and know better than to believe him." Hyourinmaru reassured. "But despite that, no one ever dared to lecture him."

"Why? Cause they'll get a shower in the cherry blossoms?" Karin smirked.

"Will you stop insulting our attacks?" Byakuya and Senbonzakura snapped.

Yuzu laughed. "For some reason, I don't really feel all that scared now." Yuzu grinned. "As long as I want this conversation to continue so I can get a good laugh, we have to go and look for them."

The boys and Karin opened their mouths to object but grudgingly agreed knowing that Yuzu is right.

-x-

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid constant dripping." Senbonzakura groaned.

"Yes, it proved to be quite irritating." Hyourinmaru remarked but doesn't seem to be affected. "We have to take note of everything, our foe may use this to catch us off guard or affect us mentally."

"How long are we going to get there?" Byakuya asked.

"It would take quite a distance." Hyourinmaru replied.

A few seconds later…

"How long are we going to walk?" Senbonzakura asked.

"We still have some distance to cover." Hyourinmaru replied.

A few seconds later…

"How long are we going to get there?" Byakuya asked.

"Approximately after a distance." Hyourinmaru replied.

A few seconds later…

"How long-"

"God! Do you have to ask that every freaking seconds?!" Karin snapped. "If the dripping isn't hurting my head then your constant questions do!"

Byakuya and Senbonzakura glared. "I have already counted all the way to 40!"

"But the enemy is not just next door! It's probably more than thirty doors away from us!" Karin shot back.

"I am going to cut him into pieces for wasting my master and my time." Senbonzakura declared venomously.

"But it's only for a few seconds!" Karin protested.

"Regardless the time, he's going to get it." Byakuya said determinedly.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I give!"

Yuzu laughed nervously. "Well I'm sure that we'll get there soon so let's be patient."

"I don't think the word 'patient' is capable of describing ones of the many personalities Byakuya has right now." Toushirou pointed out.

"Impatient git." Karin grumbled.

"What was that?!" Senbonzakura and Byakuya glowered.

"Calm down! This isn't the time to be fighting each other." Yuzu glared, for the first time Byakuya ever seen. "So get it together and talk like rational people!"

Byakuya looked away and Senbonzakura did the same after knowing his master probably didn't want to anger the youngest Kurosaki.

Puh-lease, they are so immature. Karin thought. But it's kind of weird how Byakuya listens to Yuzu. Oh ho… Karin smirked, knowing why Rukia volunteered her brother to tutor Yuzu yesterday. Rukia is always sharp at these kinds of things.

"Um…Karin? What's with the smirk?" Yuzu asked nervously.

"Heh heh, nothing." Karin snickered.

"Nothing is ever nothing with that smirk on your face." Toushirou pointed out.

"Oh shush. I see something." Karin pointed at the mountain of…

Yuzu held her nose. "Eew…gross. It smells like a mountain of dung."

"It is actually shit." Karin pointed out, holding her nose as well. "I wonder who the shits belongs to?"

"How would anyone know? As far as I'm concerned, one piece of shit obviously looks like another piece of shit." Byakuya said in annoyance, holding his nose as well.

"I wonder what are the enemy's true intention." Senbonzakura wondered out loud.

"Hope to kill us off with bad smell?" Karin guessed, holding her nose as well.

"It is either the enemy is mentally challenge or they thought that this would bring us down." Hyourinmaru provided.

Karin rolled her eyes. "It's obviously the former."

"Do you girls still want to proceed or go home now?" Toushirou asked.

"Let's keep going." Yuzu winced and they continued on.

And Yuzu and Byakuya still haven't separated their held hands. Suddenly, they were pushed into a newly opened hole beside them.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow…" Karin and Yuzu groaned, rubbing their heads. They somehow had fallen into a pitch-black pit of doom. Unfortunately, there were more holes to fall in after the first one thus the two siblings were separated from the group.

"Karin?" Yuzu called out.

"I'm here." Karin reached out her hand to try and feel Yuzu only to touch something wet and slickly. "EW!"

"Karin? What's wrong?!" Yuzu asked in worry.

"I think I just touched something disgusting."

Yuzu paled. "Is it alive? What is it?"

"I don't think so and I don't know." Karin replied, trying to get the stuff off her hands. "Um…do you feel something…?"

"The bad atmosphere?" Yuzu guessed.

"No…there's something on my foot…"

"Your shoe?" Yuzu asked.

"Not the shoe. I mean, something is on my shoe!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yuzu asked.

"Help me get it off." Karin replied as calmly as possible.

"Get it off?"

"Yes, remove that whatever thing is on my foot!"

"You mean your shoe?"

"Forget about the damn shoe! Get whatever off that's on my shoe!"

Yuzu's eyes narrowed. "Why can't YOU get it off?"

"I can't see where my foot is!"

"Well I can't see it either!"

"You have better senses than me." Karin stated. "You can navigate through our house to find a torchlight during a blackout."

"Karin-chan, I am human not a bat." Yuzu pointed out.

"You can't fly doesn't mean you can't find my shoe."

"But I don't want to find it!" Yuzu protested.

"Since when did you become so uncaring?"

"Since I'm scared and Byakuya isn't here to hold my hand."

Karin paused. "What kind of dangit hole did we fall into?"

"Beats me."

"I think it's a hole full of truth serum gas." Toushirou's voice said as light engulfed them from the front.

"It's goddess divine!" Yuzu squealed, not knowing that it's Toushirou.

"That's impossible." Karin commented, narrowing her eyes. "Is it you, Toushirou?"

"No, I'm your inner voice." Toushirou said sarcastically.

"I never knew I had one." Karin mused. "And it sounds strangely like Toushirou."

Byakuya stepped in. "Stop fooling around, we have to get out of here."

"Wait!" Karin called out.

"What is it?" Toushirou asked, annoyed.

"Can you get that thing off my foot?"

"You mean your shoe?"

_Not another Yuzu._ Karin thought in exasperation. "No! The thing that's on my shoe!"

…snicker.

The four of them turned to the snickering source to somehow manage to find Senbonzakura crouching on the ground with his hand on Karin's foot er… shoe.

"Your foot is in my way." Senbonzakura said calmly after he finished snickering.

"We have no time to be fooling around!" Karin shouted angrily.

"It's Hyourinmaru's fault too for not stopping me." Senbonzakura said coolly.

"The only exit we have here is by flying upwards." Hyourinmaru provided, completely ignoring Senbonzkura's accusation.

Toushirou blinked. "Wait if you were here a few moments ago why didn't you say anything?"

"Senbonzakura had his hand over my mouth."

"That's not true." Senbonzakura protested.

"Whether it's true or not we have to get out of here." Byakuya stated.

"You are just trying to save Senbonzakura from the deep shit he's going to get." Karin accused.

"If it's you that you're talking about then he won't be in any." Byakuya retorted coolly.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Let's just leave this place."

Toushirou nodded. "Before their argument gets heated."

* * *

Right after they managed to get out of the hole by flying or get lifted up, they immediately come face to face with a mad scientist, not Mayuri Kurotsuchi rather his subordinate.

"Who are you?" Toushirou demanded.

"I am Julius the super-genius scientist!" Julius introduced hotly.

"Are you the one who is the cause of all this?" Byakuya demanded.

"Of course! Now are you in awe of my genius set up?"

"I am going to cut him up into little pieces…" Senbonzakura unsheathed his sword.

Julius put out his hands in defense. "Wait, wait! If you do that, you won't be able to get out. Only I know the way to get out."

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay bub, here's the deal." Byakuya stepped forward. "Tell us how to get out of here and we'll let you go unharmed."

"Excuse me?" Julius held a hand up his ear.

"I said tell us the way out of here and we'll let you go." Byakuya said a little louder.

"Sorry, I still can't hear what you're saying."

"I said tell us the way out of here." Byakuya said a little more loudly.

"Pardon?"

"I SAID TELL US THE WAY OUT OF HERE YOU LOWLIFE!" Byakuya shouted, face red with anger.

Julius shook his head. "I hear you but I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Byakuya closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Let me rephrase that…"

"Huh?"

"I said, I am going to rephrase what I'm going to say."

"What?"

"Look you!" Byakuya stepped over to him and gave him a death glare. "Either you tell us the way out now or I am going to cut you up into little damn pieces."

"Humans these days like to talk so fast that I can't even take the time to process what they say." Julius shook his head. "But I understand what you are trying to say. How much torture must all of you have been through."

We breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to know you understand."

"You poor humans have absolutely nothing to do everyday and decided to stay here to have more fun."

"That's not what I met!" Byakuya shouted, vein popping.

"Don't worry! I won't give you the key to get out of here!" Julius said determinedly.

"YOU MEAN THERE'S A KEY?!" We all shouted except for Hyourinmaru of course.

"What kind of door lock would it be if it has no key?" Julius said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Give it to us." Toushirou demanded this time seeing how hard Yuzu is trying to keep Byakuya from clawing Julius's eyes.

"No!"

"Give it!"

"NEVER!" Julius screeched and ran out, slamming the door shut behind him and then runs back to grab his zanpakuto which is lying on the desk beside them and ran out, slamming the door shut again. There's a series of curses as his shirt was trapped in the door before they heard a click signaling that they were locked in.

Oh shit.

* * *

What will happen next, hm? You'll find out in the next chapter~ Anyway, please REVIEW!


	4. Things are going smoothly or not?

Thanks again for all those reviewers who reviewed my story, it made me update really quick! Add to that, if I get more reviews (You'll see why I need it), I will be able to update by tomorrow since I've no school.

Here's two questions.

Should Kairn and Yuzu have their own zanpakuto?

And do you allow RenjiIshida in this fic?

Please answer BOTH questions, the first one actually affects the next chapter.

**Jojii-chan: Thanks, updated.**

**blackteaplease: Uh huh, especially a certain scientist we love right now. Senbonzakura is a guy. Anyway, I would have drooled if I saw Byakuya half naked.**

**NarutoAngel: Isn't he? xD**

**smiling-is-my-favourite-pasttime: I'm glad you liked it. I actually thought this personality fits Senbonzakura the most in my humor fic. **

**Princess Karin Hitsugaya: Thanks, updated!**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"That fucking prick just locked us in!" Byakuya fumed.

"I am sure there is a way out of this." Toushirou said smartly and turned to Karin and Yuzu. "Do you have your hand phone with you?"

"No, didn't bring one."

"What's a hand phone?" Senbonzakura asked curiously.

Toushirou sighed and took out his. "Something that can speak with another person just by dialing their number. I shouldn't go into much details right now." Toushirou frowned at his phone. "There is no reception."

"Isn't that obvious? Why would this place have a freaking reception?" Karin pointed out. "And that's why I didn't bring my hand phone, it's pointless."

Toushirou shook his head and looked at Yuzu. "Do you have yours?"

Yuzu took out her hand phone and looked at it thoughtfully before she bashes it on the desk.

"What are you doing?!" Senbonzakura gasped.

"Nothing, this phone hasn't been working a year ago."

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "The way you bashes it, I'm not surprised. Why didn't you buy a new one?"

"It's too much money." Yuzu explained. "Well what about your phone?"

"I never had one seeing I rarely step into Karakura town and no one bothered to tell me that I need one." Byakuya explained before turning to Hyourinmaru. "Okay you're the brains of all operations, mind telling us how are we going to get out of here?"

"Either we break down the walls or get the key." Hyourinmaru explained. "But if we were to do the former, the mansion will collapse."

"Why don't we just break the door then?" Senbonzakura asked and Hyourinmaru chose to let Senbonzakura discover why he didn't suggest that.

"Oh my god! Senbonzakura!" Yuzu rushed over to the fallen zanpakuto.

Byakuya poked the door. "It's made up of metal…"

Hyourinmaru nodded. "It would be wise not to repeat his action."

Karin sighed and sat down on the floor. "We could just hope Ichi-nii will be able to realize and find us quickly."

"Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo can't even sense reiatsu and navigate his way through Seireitei WITH a map and signboards." Toushirou pointed out. "He was only able to get to his destination by running around randomly in front of a hoard of shinigamis after him in more than 3 days."

"That is because he suspect that the signboards are traps." Karin retorted.

"Karin, there are many new students who NEEDS the signboards." Toushirou pointed out.

Karin gave him a smile that clearly states _'I know my brother is stupid but I refuse to see him in that light because our situation here is much of a deep shit than the ones we found'_.

"I am sure Rukia will be able to find us." Byakuya said and sat down beside Yuzu who is still poking at the fallen zanpakuto.

"Does Rukia even know that we are here?" Toushirou asked uncertainly.

"She will get worried once she realize that we are not back at home until seven."

Yuzu eyed him skeptically. "Byakuya-kun, it's only ten in the morning."

"We can wait." Byakuya closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, Toushirou sighed and sat beside Karin.

30 seconds later…

"…Are they here yet?" Byakuya asked.

"You are the one who told us to wait until seven." Karin pointed out.

"This is stupid! Why should we wait for that stupid ryoka boy to get us!" Byakuya growled and whipped out his zanpakuto. "Scatter!"

His shikai activated and the walls were breaking down at a fast rate. The walls started to give away and the ceiling made a cracking noise indicating that it's going to fall upon anyone who is below it, namely the six of them.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens." Hyourinmaru activated his shikai and stopped the wall from collapsing on them with ice.

"You imbecile, are you trying to kill us?!" Karin snarled at Byakuya.

"I can't take this anymore!" Byakuya growled.

"What if the whole mansion collapse and kill off the other students too?!" Karin shouted.

"Then it's their fault for being at the wrong place!" Byakuya breathed fire.

Yuzu took a rod and poked at Byakuya's side. "En guard!"

Byakuya's anger was gone and he fell into a heap beside Yuzu.

"Byakuya-kun, we have to wait patiently." Yuzu lectured. "Please consider the other lives that are living in this mansion too."

"Hmph." Byakuya looked away childishly.

"By the way Yuzu, how did you think of that method?" Karin asked.

"I saw Rukia-nee doing it to Onii-chan when he gets angry. That's how Rukia-nee always wins." Yuzu replied, beaming happily. "It's looks kind of fun but I don't think Onii-chan would like it if I did it to him."

Karin nodded and stared at Toushirou. "I see…"

Toushirou backed away. "Don't even think about it."

"How long will the ices last?" Yuzu asked Hyourinmaru as Karin is sizing up on Toushirou.

"It depends on how long I want it to last." Hyourinmaru replied.

Yuzu nodded. "I see." She turned to Byakuya, "Are you angry again?"

"I told you that I don't get angry for petty reasons."

"And I told you that you looked angry." Yuzu giggled and poked his side earning a squeak from him.

"Stop that!" Byakuya exclaimed, face flushing with red.

"It's fun." Yuzu said simply and continued poking his side.

"If that's how you want to play…" Byakuya grinned and started to poke her sides as well earning a similar squeak from her.

The door opened with a click. Ichigo and Rukia stepped in, Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki followed obediently. Well, as much obedience you can get with Zangetsu wandering around the room and Sode no Shirayuki attempting to steal all of Senbonzakura's spare masks.

"Onii-chan, Rukia-nee." Yuzu exclaimed and rush over to Ichigo.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked in worry.

"Super until the impatient git here decided to unleash his cherry blossoms."

"Actually, we sense a lot of reiatsu coming from this place and eventually realized its Nii-sama and Hitsugaya-taichou's." Rukia explained. "Sode no Shirayuki, stop stealing his masks."

Sode no Shirayuki put the masks behind her back and innocently, she said. "Okay."

"What is this?" Zangetsu asked and poked a section of the wall in obvious lines of a rectangular shape. The section of the wall flipped to reveal an exit.

Byakuya let out a war cry and, "SCATTER!" destroying the hidden door in fury.

"En guard!" Yuzu poked Byakuya's side with a rod.

"What happened to Senbonzakura?" Ichigo asked deciding not to ask why Byakuya fell into a heap beside Yuzu.

"He decided to open the door by bashing his head against it." Toushirou replied simply and walked pass Ichigo.

"Carry him." Rukia ordered and stepped out, Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu followed.

"Hurry up, Yuzu." Karin called out and followed.

"Okay." Yuzu replied and dragged Byakuya out.

Ichigo blinked and looked at the fallen Senbonzakura, slapping his hand against his forehead. "Why me." Ichigo lifted Senbonzakura and stepped out. "Damn, Senbonzakura really needs to go easy on the pounds." Ichigo groaned as he trailed behind the group with Senbonzakura sprawled over his back.

"Hey, it's my amour!" Senbonzakura exclaimed in protest. And being the kind and helpful boy Ichigo is, he unceremoniously dropped Senbonzakura by straightening his arm and walked towards the group.

"Are you alright, Senbonzakura-dono?" Sode no Shirayuki asked in worry.

"Fine until the ryoka boy decided to drop me." Senbonzakura groaned.

"Now that Senbonzakura is awake, let's find those missing students." Rukia declared.

"Hey, where are my spare masks?!"

-x-

"So all we have to do is find that Julius freak?" Ichigo asked after a few minuets of walking.

Byakuya nodded. "That and cut him up into little pieces and grab the key."

"But he didn't have any ill intentions." Yuzu said.

"I don't care, he wasted my time and decided to mess around with us." Byakuya glared at the space in front of him.

"Its rather unsettling seeing Byakuya acting like this." Ichigo muttered.

"It wasn't Nii-sama's choice." Rukia defended.

Ichigo held out his hands in defense. "I never said that it's his choice, I'm just saying that it's kind of weird seeing him acting like this."

"I, for one, have already grown used to it." Karin said.

"Maybe because you have only met him once before he transformed?" Toushirou said sarcastically.

"I think that I would have the same feeling as Onii-chan if he were to transform back." Yuzu remarked.

"That's because you only met him after he transformed." Toushirou stated.

Ichigo paused. "That Julius guy wouldn't happen to have a pink colored mini afro and sunglasses that looks like Renji's old one would it?"

"Yes, where did you see him?" Byakuya asked immediately.

"We passed by him hiding inside a trash can just outside the girl's toilet." Rukia replied.

Disturbed, Byakuya turned to Ichigo. "Why were you even doing in the girl's toilet…?"

"The midget was scared and wanted to take a pee." Ichigo defended.

"No! It was because you chose to accompany me!" Rukia exclaimed.

Senbonzakura gasped, "The both of you were in the same cubicle?!"

"NO!"

"Rukia-sama wouldn't sink that low!" Sode no Shirayuki glared.

"It's not about sinking low or not, as a matter of fact, Yuzu here happen to caught my master half naked in the shower when he forgot to close the door. Now you wouldn't call that sinking low, would you?"

They gasped. Especially Ichigo.

"YOU WERE SEDUCING MY SISTER?!" Ichigo shouted.

"No! That's stupid!" Byakuya yelled back. "I didn't even know she was there until now!"

Yuzu, for her part, was stuck between apologizing to Byakuya or convince Ichigo.

"So how is he?" Rukia teased.

"Muscled? Six packs? Smooth skin?" Karin joined.

"Ah! Stop asking me, I don't know!" Yuzu covered her eyes, face flushing.

Toushirou looked at Senbonzakura from the corner of his eyes. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Maaaaybe. The plan was to get back at the strawberry for dropping me anyway."

"So that's why you decided to frighten Karin…"

"No, her foot was really in my way." Senbonzakura lied smoothly. "We have no time for this chaos, let's find that scientist before he runs away."

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS CHAOS!" They shouted, except for Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu of course.

* * *

"Oh hello, everyone!" Julius greeted cheerfully despite being hanged by his shirt, which Senbonzakura grabbed once he opened the trash can.

Byakuya smirked and stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "Hi, do you have any idea what kind of deep shit you are going to get?"

"You mean the shit that's on the other level?" Julius asked innocently.

"Worse." Byakuya replied.

**WHAM!**

Soon there's a purple spot blossoming on the right side of Julius's cheek.

"WAAAAH! You meanies!" Julius wailed.

"Meanies? Byakuya is the only one who is mean." Ichigo said, ignoring the glare he is getting from Rukia and Senbonzakura.

Byakuya glared. "Now if you don't want a matching color on the other side of your cheek, you better give us the damn key now!"

"B-But…"

"Can't you do it?" Yuzu asked kindly.

Julius's mood lightened and beamed at Yuzu. "I destroyed the key!" He replied cheerfully.

**WHAM!**

Another purple color spot blossom on the left side of his cheek.

"Byakuya-kun, stop it." Yuzu glared and turned to Julius. "Is there any other way we can get the rest of the students?"

"Sorry missy but it can't be done."

"Why not?" Yuzu asked.

"Because that would take away all my fun!" Julius pouted.

"We don't care about your fun, dumbass." Karin glared.

Julius gasped. "A lady should not talk in such language, I ought to bring you to Kurotsuchi-taichou for modification."

"Could you?" Toushirou asked with hope. Karin glared at him. "I mean, you better not!"

"Of course he could, Kurotsuchi-taichou is the one who invented this house anyway." Julius boasted. "But recently he has been neglecting his work and subordinates with experiments so we decided to roam around here."

Senbonzakura lifted Julius up to his face. "So you mean there are more of you running around amok?!"

"Yes!" Julius beamed and Senbonzakura dropped him on the floor, whipping out his sword.

"No, stop!" Yuzu cried out. Byakuya grabbed her by her shoulders and turn her around so that she's facing him. "Don't. Didn't you realize that this would help in saving the world from mad scientist? Senbonzakura, please continue."

"As you wish!" Senbonzakura exclaimed happily.

"!"

"By the way, did you really caught me after my shower?" Byakuya asked, trying to get Yuzu's mind off the killing.

Yuzu blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there."

"Did you know that Yuzu said that you have a nice body?" Karin chirped.

"You did?"

"I did not!" Yuzu protested.

"You did." Rukia said. "I bet it's nicer than Ichigo's."

"You seen him half-naked?!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"Yes, with all the enemies deciding to tear off his clothes during battles." Rukia said simply.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Sode no Shirayuki blinked. "Does it mean that you saw him fully naked too?"

Byakuya choked.

"Nah, he always wears extra pairs of pants after the first incident." Rukia replied. "But I didn't see that too, Renji did. But of course since it was Renji who ripped his clothes into shreds."

"Even I couldn't accomplish that!" Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Quit talking about my clothes, dammit!" Ichigo shouted.

"Y'know, Onii-chan used to walk to his room half naked after a shower…" Yuzu said thoughtfully.

"T-That was only when I forgot to take my clothes!" Ichigo protested.

"Is it over?" Toushirou asked suddenly.

"!"

"Guess not." Toushirou shrugged and turned back to the group. "Matsumoto always have this habit of wearing too revealing clothes."

"You didn't get turned on didn't you?" Karin asked.

"Never. A fact that she has yet to discover." Toushirou replied.

Ichigo smirked. "I think it's because she's twice your height."

"Stop talking about my height!" Toushirou glared.

"Talking about height, Hyourinmaru is the tallest amongst us." Yuzu commented. "I always wondered how Toushirou-kun's zanpakuto can be so tall when he's so short."

"Zanpakuto are also a hidden form of their desires." Hyourinmaru explained.

"Desires that will never happen." Ichigo smirked. "I remember that time when Byakuya is still a cold bastard and Senbonzakura is still acting like a child."

Yuzu blinked. "Does it mean that Byakuya-kun wanted to go back into being a kid before?"

"With all that work he has to do, I'm not surprised." Ichigo replied. "And take Rukia for another example, her zanpakuto is tall and beautiful while she is short and average."

"What was that?!" Rukia held out her fist.

"And as I can see, Zangetsu is calm and mature while you are disrespectful and a brat." Byakuya said smoothly.

"You are a brat too!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "The both of you are brats alright? Now is Senbonzakura done?"

"!"

"Senbonzakura, hurry up. We have to look for those students too." Byakuya ordered.

"Must we?" Senbonzakura asked, pausing. "Can't we skip that part and tour around the world of living?"

"That's actually an idea…" Byakuya mused.

"No! We have to find them!" Yuzu glared.

"Damn…" Byakuya muttered.

* * *

Once again, please review and dont forget to answer the questions!

Should Kairn and Yuzu have their own zanpakuto?

And do you allow RenjiIshida in this fic?

Please answer BOTH questions, the first one actually affects the next chapter.


	5. New additions, the twins' zanpakutos

After recieving your reviews and yes, I agree that it's too fast for them to have a relationship now. Sorry, I just wasn't thinking straight before cause of all the exams etc etc. Anyway, I've re-edited it and I swear to you that the next chapter will be posted tomorrow~! Until then, please don't stop reviewing!

**s****miling-is-my-favourite-pasttime: Don't worry, your wish has been granted~ Sorry but majority wanted Yuzu and Karin to have their zanpakutos and I assure you they will only be here for comedy purposes. As for the pairing, I've decided to keep it at as less as possible.**

**DarkRainDestroyer: Heehee, you know that Yuzu would never allow that~ And thanks for the votes!**

**Jojii-chan: Thank you and thanks for voting. Updated.**

**Fat ppl are harder to kidnap: Thank you.**

**ichigos future wife: Yeah, they are aren't they? Thanks for the voting and good luck~!**

**minna: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

**idontseepenguins: Thanks for voting.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks for voting and yeah, I think Renishi can make this fic more interesting and funny. Updated.**

**CyberJello: Their zanpakutos are only for comedy purposes nothing more. I hope you don't mind if I put in a little hint in there since majority agreed on having that pairing.**

Replies for the un-edited chapter 5

**MaskYourSmile: O_o I never knew that. But I'm still glad that you reviewed though~! Heehee, yeah pretty much of my Bleach fics (so far 3), Yuzu's zanpakuto is Aello. Childish name, yeah? But suits her. I can find myself imagining Senbonzakura like that after I watched the episode with him and Zabimaru trapped in the 12th division.**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pasttime: Pretty much everyone say that he looks like Byakuya ;D Gotta thank Sode no Shirayuki for that. I'm glad you like them! Yeah, I think that they are going too fast so I've edited it. Thanks but I really wasn't thinking straight at that time xD I was still in shock of how my gentle teacher can scream during our practical cooking.**

**CyberJello: Don't worry, after all the goal is to let people enjoy reading and me writing. And for me to enjoy writing is people enjoy reading~! Yeah, I think they're going too fast too and that's why I've edited it. The next chapter is going to be up tomorrow. How am I so sure? I've already thought up for the plot in the next one~!**

**blackteaplease: Thanks and I'm glad that you liked it. But I still re-edited the chapter anyway. Thanks for your vote~!**

I hope I'm not troubling you guys but...I've also decided to re-edit the last few chapters -dodges rotten apple- that's my favourite fruit! Anyway, there won't be any major changes...just put in Yuzu and Byakuya's POV in it. -dodges rotten grapes- That's my favourite fruit too! Well, the reason why I decided to do it is to make the fic funnier. But don't worry, it won't interrupt my frequent update! I'll get it done in a hitch. So I hope you won't mind re-reading them after I'm done. Whew longest author note...

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

To sum it up, the aftermath of the so-called haunted house wasn't THAT bad. Sure, the students have accused the four, started by Kim no doubt, of planning the whole thing all along. On the bright sight, sensei was in awe about their creative ideas and requested for them to plan the next Halloween part much to Kim's shock. Ichigo, on the other hand, still hasn't caught up to their classmate's utmost dislike for his siblings. It would turn out pretty bad if they did.

But let's skip the minor details and get to the main point here.

"W-Who are you?!" Yuzu stammered, pointing at the short brown haired girl with green eyes. She wears a short above knee-length red Kimono with black sleeves and an approximately 10 cm belt with a zigzag pattern in the middle. She also wears a long gray sock until above the ends of her kimono and a black boot on her left leg while a long red boot with yellow strips until her mid-thigh on the right.

Are you confused? I hope not because it only starts with Yuzu waking up finding a weirdo on her bed.

"Hello, I'm your zanpakuto!" The female chirped. "And as for my name, I wasn't suppose to tell but screw it, it's Aello."

"Aello? As in ello?"

"No shit, it's A-ello." Aello groaned. "It has been lots and lots of years since I've seen any other zanpakutos other than Fenia. It would seem that they disappeared when their respective shinigamis were born."

"Wait, but I thought zanpakutos are created with shinigamis." Yuzu asked in confusion.

"Who told you that load of bull crap?" Aello asked. "Gotta be that clown freak, that clown just appeared out of nowhere one day and changed Zabimaru's gender."

Yuzu sweat dropped. "Is that even possible?"

"Think so." Aello shrugged. "Well, back to the main point. You need me and I need you. How you need me is because you need someone to guide you through your sex life while I need you because if you die, I die."

"I don't need any guide!" Yuzu cried out, blushing.

"Sad, you can't deny it. I can read your thoughts as clear as day." Aello held out her hands. "You were thinking about that half naked ohh la la ex-taichou who has just gone through his shower."

"I-I…"

"Y-You." Aello mimicked. "But don't worry, with me and my matchmaking skills, the both of you will be fucking like wild bunnies!"

"Gah! This is a dream! This is a dream!" Yuzu cried out and ran towards the door, with her head bowed as if attempting to bash the door with it. No such luck as Byakuya chose that moment to open the door thus result Yuzu to crash into him.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Yuzu who is on top of him. "What were you doing?"

"Oh noes! Byakuya is in my dream too!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Dream? Are you okay?" Byakuya asked in worry.

"I will be once I wake up." Yuzu replied firmly and closed her eyes. Byakuya lied at his spot, waiting patiently for Yuzu to discover the fact that she is in reality despite how much she wants to be in a dream.

"Hello, my name is Aello!" Aello greeted.

"Aello as in ello?" Byakuya asked.

"Uh, no." Aello replied. _Not another Yuzu…_

"And I would suppose you are her zanpakuto?" Byakuya asked.

Aello's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, how did you know?"

"Karin was screaming bloody murder about a female on her bed just now."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, now too and Toushirou is trying to calm her down. I'm glad that Yuzu took it better than she did." Byakuya remarked.

"Me too." Aello nodded in agreement.

Yuzu opened her eyes. "Wait, this isn't a dream?"

"Obviously." Byakuya rolled his eyes. "And do you mind getting off? My body hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuzu blushed and scrambled off Byakuya.

"I heard a scream, is the house on fire?!" Senbonzakura asked, rushing into the scene…without his mask. Y'know, he kind of looked like Byakuya.

"The scream is coming from the other side of the room." Yuzu pointed out.

"I was worried about my master." Senbonzakura replied and turned to Aello.

"Who are you?" The both of them asked at the same time.

Yuzu blinked. "I thought that the zanpakutos met each other a long time ago."

"What, really?" Aello and Senbonzakura exclaimed.

"You just told me!" Yuzu shouted at Aello.

"Oh yeah I did, but the both of us never really met each other." Aello explained. "You see, zanpakutos like Fenia and me belonged to the lower section of zanpakutos. Higher ones like Sode no Shirayuki, Hyourinmaru, Zabimaru and probably him only knew each other."

"But you knew Zabimaru." Yuzu said.

"Please, the news is all around the zanpakutos." Aello replied, grinning. "And I never thought I would get to meet the higher ups. Lucky!"

"You never told me." Byakuya said.

Senbonzakura shrugged, "You never asked." He stated before turning to Aello. "I'm Senbonzakura." Senbonzakura introduced.

"Aello." Aello replied.

"Hello, so what's your name?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Aello." Aello repeated.

Senbonzakura looked confused. "I think we have already established the greeting part, now would you mind telling me your name?"

"Her name is Aello." Byakuya said.

"I really hope this won't happen every time I give my name to someone." Aello muttered, looking at Senbonzakura from the corner of her eyes, she asked. "I thought that Senbonzakura always wears his masks?"

"That's the weird part. I woke up this morning without my mask and my spare ones are gone." Senbonzakura sniffled.

"I wonder who would've taken them…" Yuzu pondered aloud.

-x-

**Yuzu's POV**

After the mess or chaos, the lot of us, which seems to be increasing its members sat around the table having breakfast. Karin was able to calm down and get the information implanted on her head. All zanpakutos met and greeted each other. Now you would think it's going all and well from now on but sadly, it's not, to Byakuya and me. Oh how I detest the day I-

"Byakuya-kun, let me feed you~" Aello said in a singsong voice and fed Senbonzakura her pancake.

"Oh thank you Yuzu-chan, feed me once and I'll take care of you forever." Senbonzakura said back.

"Will the both of you cut it out?" Byakuya asked in annoyance. Something tells me that we shouldn't have left the two alone just now.

The two of them looked at Byakuya for a moment.

"Yuzu-chan, let's have beautiful babies together." Senbonzakura said to Aello.

"Oh yes, I think 20 is a perfect number." Aello said back.

"Are the both of you insane?! Do you think that Yuzu is giving birth to a latter?!" Byakuya shouted in anger. Good going, Byakuya-kun.

Karin and Rukia can't hold it in any longer and proceeded to mad laughing with their face buried in their hands. Byakuya was blushing from embarrassment and anger while I blushed in embarrassment. Luckily Onii-chan had cleaning duty and has to go to school earlier.

"Let's not tease them anymore." Sode no Shirayuki said despite being amused.

"We're not, we're just trying to encourage them." Senbonzakura said.

"Yes, you'd think they'd help us make this whole thing easier if they would just drop in a corner and fuck." Aello remarked while Byakuya and me blushed even deeper.

"Aello, that isn't nice." Fenia, Karin's zanpakuto, chided.

"But you said we have to help people when they have difficulties." Aello pointed out.

"This is different."

"How so?"

Fenia, unable to find a comeback, only sighed and poked her food.

"Aside from all this, I think Yuzu and I got the wrong zanpakutos." Karin mused. "Our personalities don't match at all."

"I know." I said immediately.

"As Hyourinmaru said, zanpakutos might have something uncommon with its master." Toushirou said.

"But the point now is, there is nothing we have in common." Karin pointed out.

"Your zanpakutos might also depend on your soul mates." Hyourinmaru stated. "The two zanpakutos' relationship might be reflected to their masters' or vice versa. It has been proven numerous times but no one is willing to believe."

Aello blinked. "So you mean that Senbonzakura and I…"

"Impossible! Yuzu and I are just friends!" Byakuya exclaimed before he could think.

"Master, stop denying the truth. I would know how you feel about Yuzu, I can read your mind!" Senbonzakura huffed. What?

"Senbonzakura, please be quiet." Byakuya said in a murderous tone.

"Yes sir!" Senbonzakura squeaked and shut up.

* * *

Byakuya and I are sitting on the same spot where they always have their lunch with Toushirou and Karin. The latter of the two had soccer practice, yes their sensei made it during their recess, and thus leaving the former two. This sucks…

"Um, Byakuya-kun?" I called out.

"Yeah?" Byakuya replied, eyes closed.

"Is…what Senbonzakura said is true about…"

"He speaks nonsense." Byakuya interrupted.

"Oh…" I looked away in disappointment. Frankly, I don't even know why I'm disappointed.

Byakuya blinked. "Were you expecting it to be true?"

"Eh, of course not." _Duh. _I laughed nervously.

Byakuya shrugged. "Okay."

I sighed.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Byakuya pointed out.

"It's just…school stuffs." I lied.

"You are still having trouble?"

"Um, a little." I laughed nervously, looking for something that could change the subject. "By the way, there's something that has been on my mind. How do Karin and I have a zanpakuto when we're not even shinigamis?"

"That would be something you have to ask the clown freak. But I guess it's because the both of you are Isshin's children. You're going to have your own zanpakutos on way or another any time."

I nodded. "I see…"

"I don't want you to have a zanpakuto." Byakuya admitted.

"Why?"

"Having a zanpakuto also means that someday you have to fight." Byakuya pointed out.

"Fight…? But isn't the war over?"

"Yes but there're still hollows roaming about. They usually target those with obvious high spiritual energy. And seeing that you're high enough with a zanpakuto means they might target you as well." Byakuya explained.

I winced. "So…I may need to fight?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure Karin-chan would've enjoyed it." I muttered. "She has been itching to help Onii-chan fight hollows. I want to help too but I don't like to fight."

"Then don't." Byakuya said.

"What if I have no choice but to?"

"Don't worry, I- we'll be there." Byakuya reassured.

I caught the mistake and blushed. "Thanks but there is no guarantee that you'll be here whenever I'm in trouble."

"I'll make sure that I will, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled. Maybe today isn't that bad after all. My heart feels really light suddenly. Byakuya-kun just said that he is going to be there when I am in trouble. And is that our school campus on fire?!

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

Yuzu and I sat in annoyance as the scene was played in front of us. Actually, we've caught the culprits who burned the school and _attempted _to interrogate them. And it isn't going very well for us.

"Oh Byakuya-kun, how long have I been waiting for you to profess your love to me." Aello sighed dramatically.

"Yuzu-chan, you don't know how much it hurts just watching you from a distance." Senbonzakura took Aello's hands. "Now that you've already know, would you like to hear the next profession I have for you?"

"Oh, what could it be?"

"For us to start a small family. Let us take our bodies and soul to the destiny bed!"

"Enough!" I exclaimed, face turning very red. "We're interrogating you so would the both of you mind taking your nonsense far away from your minds?!"

Senbonzakura and Aello gasped in horror. "Nonsense? How could you…?"

"For your info, we're trying to encourage the both of you." Senbonzakura chided.

"Yes, yes. Now for the bed…"

"Aello, please cut it out." Yuzu interrupted firmly. "I think that's enough for today and forever."

"But-"

"No buts!" I exclaimed. "If the both of you want to act like a bunch of lovesick teenagers. Don't do it in front of us and use your own names!"

"Grouchy kid." Aello grumbled.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Yuzu said it." Aello lied, pointing at Yuzu.

"Hey! Stop acting like Senbonzakura!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"What?!" Senbonzakura exclaimed.

"Enough!" I shouted again, "Wait, what were we talking about again?" I paused then pointed at our zanpakutos. "Do you know what you've just done?!"

Senbonzakura and Aello looked at each other. "Encourage the both of you to go to bed?"

"NO! THE LOT OF YOU BURNED DOWN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" I screamed. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"That takes talent?" Aello guessed.

I glared harshly.

"You have to admit that it does takes talent since the both of us can't use any fire attacks." Senbonzakura grinned.

Breathe, Byakuya, breathe. "Now what I really want to know is why you did that."

"Because it's fun!" Aello exclaimed.

"Err…Aello, not the right answer." I hear Yuzu whisper to her zanpakuto.

"So the both of you set the whole school on fire, possibly killing the students, FOR FUN?!" I shouted the last part.

Senbonzakura shrugged. "Pity none of the students got killed. Especially in your class."

"And who is going to pay the amount for the repairs that each students are forced to pay?" I asked hotly.

"Why you of course. Your family IS rich." Senbonzakura replied.

"No."

"No?" They have the NERVE not to understand!

"The money is going to come out from the both of you working!" I said firmly.

Yuzu glanced at me nervously. "Byakuya-kun, I don't think that's a good idea. We may have to pay more money for the damages they might make."

"A job, you say?" Aello asked, eyes glimmering.

"Actually, forget I say anything." I stated.

* * *

Once again, please REVIEW!


	6. Day one in the beach, horror movies

Here's the next chapter as I promised. I don't know why but I've been feeling really sleepy lately. I sleep in the night, 10hours, and afternoon, 3 hours. Daaaamn~! Anyway, I understand that most of you can't review because of the 'can't review the same chapter' thingy. So, I hope that more will review in this chapter xD

**blackteaplease: Ah, I knew about that, sorry for the inconvenience. Glad you liked the re-written chapter and I'm wishing everyday that someone, preferrably Senbonzakura and Aello, would come down to my school and burn it as well. Byakuya can't always say the wrong words ;D**

**MaskYourSmile: I'm glad you find it funny. Heehee, the name kinds of come from a game which I forgotten which since I've played any for long. I remember how tried to pronounce it but only came out as 'ello'. Lol, I'm crazy 24/7! Yes, even in my dreams~**

**smilingismyfavoritepasttime: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I also hoped that she wont T.T Thanks, I'll do my best for exam!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

To sum it up, the aftermath of the burned school wasn't THAT bad. We actually got vacation from school early and it hasn't even been a month since I've been there. But the main point is, Yuzu's happy and I'm okay with it as well. So now, we are in a beach resort owed by Ryuuken. Why would he lend it to Isshin? Because Isshin wouldn't shut up about the need to bond with his family under the beautiful sunset which is a load of crap in Ryuuken's and my point of view. Where is Aello? Who knows, no one seen her and I would love not to see her as well.

"Damn, the sun is really shining today." Karin cursed.

"Aren't you affected by it?" Yuzu asked me.

"I'm fine but I would worry more about Toushirou and Hyourinmaru." I said in amusement. The two said taichou and shinigami had refused to come out of the beach house even if hollows invaded the beach. At least that's what Toushirou said.

Karin shook his head. "I can't believe this, just because his zanpakuto is a ice type and he is allergic to heat."

"It's not that he's allergic, it's just that it irritates him. I would know." Sode no Shirayuki explained, panting slightly herself.

"Karin-chan, you have to understand that they're uncomfortable." Fenia said gently, careful not to stand too close to Sode no Shirayuki. After all, she is a fire zanpakuto and we wouldn't want the ice zanpakuto to melt.

"At least Sode no Shirayuki has the guts to come out." Karin pointed out.

"I wouldn't miss having the chance to explore humans activities." Sode no Shirayuki smiled.

"That's the attitude they need." Karin sighed.

"What if you lure him out with you wearing one of those skimpy thing I saw in Rukia's magazine?" Senbonzakura asked. "If I recall, they seem to call it 'bikini'."

Karin's face blushed deep red. "I can't do that!"

"Why are you even reading that?" I asked, with a tone that clearly states 'Do I want to find out?'.

"I wanted to find out as much interesting things in Karakura town as I can." Rukia explained. "It seems kind of revealing. I mean, not even our pajamas and undies reveal THAT much of skin. The funniest part is that Ichigo was spluttering nonsense when he saw it."

Okay, I do not want to know that.

"And I don't suppose you are going to wear those said things?" I asked carefully.

"Yes!" Rukia chirped.

"NO!" Yuzu and Karin exclaimed together.

"But you will disappoint my master if you don't." Senbonzakura pointed out.

"Senbonzakura!" I shouted, face blushing red.

"Forgive me, master but I am an honest zanpakuto."

_That's a lie… _I thought.

Senbonzakura sniffed, "The worst part is that my mask broke again and I can't find my spare ones.

"I wonder why…" Rukia muttered while Sode no Shirayuki looked away, whistling innocently.

"But you look really good without your mask." Yuzu complimented.

"Actually, you resemble Byakuya a lot. Save for the height." Karin smirked.

"Oi!" Senbonzakura and I exclaimed in unison.

"Thanks but I feel kind of uncomfortable without my mask." Senbonzakura sighed dramatically. "I simply feel like the walking dead! Gah, if I found out who broke my mask, I am going to stuff them into a pool of rubber ducks!"

"You are not alive either." Karin pointed out while Sode no Shirayuki and Fenia started to inch away a little. Weird as it seems, all zanpakutos are fear of the harmless, small and squeaky yellow rubber ducks. Especially when they are in a pool.

How would I know?

Senbonzakura explained it to me after he made a few holes in the walls when he found a rubber duck, which Yachiru dropped, in my koi pond and I had to hire Zabimaru the chimpette (the snake is too chicken) who is able to fling the duck away out the pool from a distance because I don't want to get my clothes wet.

"You will get over it." Yuzu reassured a little uncertain, she must be figuring how Senbonzakura's threat is going to do anything bad to anyone.

"But that still leaves Toushirou." I pointed. "How are we going to get him out?"

"Bribe him with candy?" Karin tried.

I shook my head. "Ukitake-taichou and Ikkaku tried it and all the latter got is another head, only smaller."

"That's what people would call a bump." Yuzu pointed out.

"It looked frightening like his real head." I defended.

"Despite that, it would be wise not to mention anything to him." Rukia said nervously.

"Why?" Yuzu and Karin asked.

"He goes bananas on anyone who calls his head bald or shiny or anything related." Rukia explained. "Speaking of bananas, it's time for us girls to change now. Guys, wait outside in case someone tries to peek. Sode no Shirayuki and Senbonzakura, try to get the two stubborn idiots out here." Rukia ordered. "Now chop, chop. We won't get anything done by standing here."

-x-

As Rukia ordered, the three zanpakutos went to fetch the other two while the girls change and the boys stood guard. Making Karin and Yuzu proved to be a feat but Rukia, being the stubborn sister is she, accomplished that. Now all she has to do is to try and somehow put the bikinis on them. She really wished Unohana-taichou were here. A single smile of hers can even scare the hell out of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Hell no I'm wearing this piece of lingerie!" (K)

"What's a lingerie?" ( R )

"It's kind of like those you are holding but you wear them to bed. It comes with different designs and textures." (Y)

"No, Yuzu! You're going to give her more weird ideas!" (K)

"Interesting…where can you buy one?" ( R )

"Hmm, maybe you can get Onii-chan to bring you." (Y)

"On second thought, please continue Yuzu." (K)

"That I will. But now, the both of you are going to wear the bikinis or so help me." ( R )

"NEVER!" (K) and (Y)

"For the love of chappy, just wear it! Yuzu, I demand that you show Nii-sama what you have after you saw his!"

I blushed. "Rukia, stop forcing Yuzu." I ordered.

"Oh, you would save her." (K)

"Don't worry, you just wait for Toushirou to come and save you." I smirked. "Or maybe he won't."

"He wouldn't DARE betray me!" (K)

"Sorry Nii-sama but this is for the both of you. Now wear it or I will freeze the both of you and make you wear it myself!" ( R )

"You would never." (Y)

"Oh yes I would." ( R )

"HEY STOP IT!" (K)

"Damn the both of you have shape." ( R )

"You calling this good?! We have to endure our sore tits everyday!" (K)

"Actually, it's only you because you refused to wear the pads." (Y)

"That's because all they did is make it look larger. Damn, I can't even play soccer using my chest now!" (K)

I groaned. "Karin, at least keep your voice down. I'm sure no one, other than Toushirou, would love to hear that."

"Shut it short-stuff, you're not the one who's forced to be decked into these pieces of strings." (K)

"Bikini." ( R )

"Whatever." (K)

"Good, now get out of there." ( R )

After that being said, Yuzu and Karin were pushed out of the cabin. Karin's face was murderous while Yuzu squeaked and looked around for anything that could cover her up. Being the nice guy I am, I ignored Karin and gave Yuzu my towel but not before giving the whilsting Senbonzakura, who ignored Rukia's order to fetch the icy taichou and his zanpakuto, a glare.

"Thanks." Yuzu said gratefully and covered her body.

Karin grumbled and stomped towards the cabin where Toushirou and Hyourinmaru are.

"Where is Karin-chan going?" Yuzu asked.

"Probably to take it all out on Toushirou." I said uncaringly.

"ICE CREAM, GET YOURR ICEEEE CREEEEAM!" A familiar voice boomed. We turned our heads slowly hoping it does not belong to whomever we thought it would. However, the living gods hates death gods obviously.

"Aello, what are you doing?" Yuzu asked.

"Job, of course." Aello said, munching on her ice cream and what laid on the floor is a few more ice cream sticks.

"How can you call this working when you're eating more than you sell?" I pointed out.

"I need to reassure people that these ice creams are safe…the ones in the cart I brought for me to eat that is."

Yuzu looked horrified. "And the others?"

"Um…those are safe too." Aello grinned.

"Don't tell me you're the only one who is selling ice cream here."

"Don't worry, Byakuya, I'll let all of ya pay a whooping 150% of the original." Aello grinned.

"What kind of shitty deal is that?!" I asked.

Yuzu blinked. "150% is actually a good deal."

"Yuzu, it means that we have to pay half the price PLUS the original one." I pointed out.

"That's daylight robbery!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I have a license." Aello said, holding up a license that is obviously NOT hers.

"I'm not going to ask where you get that." I said. "But what I want to know is that why are you selling ice cream in a beach where there is nobody but us."

"Cause I don't want to hurt anyone else by poisoning them with my ice cream."

"So you have decided to poison us instead?!"

Aello shook her head. "I'll spare Senbonzakura."

"Why only him?" Yuzu asked.

"Because we've set up a plan that-oops." Aello covered her mouth.

"A what?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh, a customer!" Aello exclaimed suddenly and sped away.

"Do I even want to know?" Yuzu asked.

I shook my head no.

* * *

"It's raining cats and dogs…"I muttered as I stared outside the window. It has rained hard a few minutes after our confrontation with Aello much to Rukia's displeasure and Toushirou's, possible Hyourinmaru's, utmost pleasure.

"I don't see any cats and dogs." Aello remarked behind me.

"Unless you are talking about that dog chasing that cat outside there." Senbonzakura remarked also coming behind me.

"It's a figure of speech." I said, exasperated. "Why do I alway feel my I.Q pummeling when I'm with the both of you?"

"There is something I've been wondering about…" Senbonzakura said.

I got a bad feeling about this.

"How do you spell I.Q?"

"Damn you." I gritted my teeth.

"Onii-chan called and he said that he and Otou-san will arrive tomorrow." Yuzu said.

"Okay, guys gather around!" Rukia ordered and we did as we were told, not really wanting to dampen her mood anymore. "It's raining and dark. Do you guys know what I've planned for us to do?" All of us shook our head. "HORROR MOVIE!"

"What?! No!" Yuzu said immediately.

"Rukia, I don't think that it's a good idea." I said, glancing at Yuzu who is turning into a pale shade of color every passing second.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Can't you see? This is the perfect time to watch horror movies and get scared." Somehow, she has been defying me a lot lately. "And Yuzu, if you're scared, Nii-sama will protect you." She said with a hint of smirk.

"That's not the point." Yuzu objected.

But despite how much they protested…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as she dived under the blanket. The lot of them was sitting on a long couch and with a surprisingly long and huge blanket covering over them.

"Yuzu, it's not frightening at all." Byakuya tried to reassure the girl while at the same time preventing her from cutting off the circulation in his arm.

"Go get 'em." Karin cheered with Toushirou sitting beside her, clearly bored.

"H-How could she like that?" Yuzu cried out in shock.

"Maybe it's because she's a sadist?" Byakuya provided.

"Aello is also a sadist but she's scared too!" Yuzu said. To prove her point, she pointed at the shivering zanpakuto who is under the blanket beside Senbonzakura.

"I heard that!" Was what Aello could muster out.

"How can Rukia-nee, Toushirou-kun and you not be scared?" Yuzu asked.

I shrugged. "After facing hollows and Aizen, there's almost nothing that could scare us."

"Almost? What are you scared of?"

"Renji actually doing his work." I whispered.

"Why is that scary?" Yuzu frowned in confusion.

"He **never** does his work. He is always lazing around. If he actually does his work, the both worlds are going to collide." I replied and no, I'm not exaggerating.

"I don't exactly understand though." Yuzu shook her head. "What about Toushirou-kun?"

I bit my lips. "His fukutaichou doing her work. That's worse than Renji doing them."

"I'm not going to ask." Yuzu said. "What about Rukia-nee?"

I rolled my eyes. "When the world has no chappy of course." I replied, glad that Yuzu isn't frightened anymore and the circulation in my arm has been restored.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, KILLLL YOUUUUS!" The screen boomed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu and Aello shouted and the circulation to my arm has been cut off again. I've long given up trying to pry her off. Somehow I couldn't do it and wouldn't manage if I tried.

"Rukia, let's not do this again." I stated firmly.

Rukia grinned nervously. "Sure."

-x-

**Yuzu's POV**

That movie is really scary! I swore that monster that popped out suddenly from the screen looks like the homicidal Sasuke from Naruto which by the way, I hate Sasuke. Luckily for me, the movie has already long ended and I'm here lying on my futon between Byakuya and Karin, eyes wide open.

No, I couldn't sleep at all.

I turned my body for the millionth time, figuratively, and stared at whoever that's in front of me.

"What's wrong, Yuzu?" Byakuya asked.

"Huh? Did I wake you?" I asked in worry.

"Kinda. You were tossing around." Byakuya pointed out. "Don't tell me that you're still scared."

"I'm not going to tell you."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and muttered something about me being scared about fictional characters. "Yuzu, they aren't real." Yeah right, as if I've only come to that conclusion when he told me that.

"They are in my nightmares." I replied, shivering.

"Yes, only there but they're not going to get you in reality."

"I know that already. It's just that some monsters even look like those bad spirits." I said, it's true though. How did they ever come up with those monsters when they can't even see them? "And…"

"The hollows aren't even going to get you either." Byakuya said.

I blushed, remembering his words and surprisingly my fear is…gone. "Thanks, I think I'm alright now. Thanks and sorry for keeping you up."

"It's fine. You don't have to thank or apologize." Byakuya grumbled. "Just get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow. I won't forgive you if you left me there dealing with your family and our zanpakutos."

I laughed silently. "Deal."

Maybe watching the horror movie today isn't that bad after all…but I'll never set my eyes on them as long as I live.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter as well. Please review.


	7. Day two in the beach, protective brother

And here's the next chapter. This is the last day of my three days holiday T.T That means...back to school tomorrow! Exams! x_x Just thinking about the words 'school' and 'exam' dampens my mood. D; But I might cheer up if I recieved more reviews from you~!

**blackteaplease: Haha, I have no school these three days so I'm able to update daily. You would love anyone who stole his mask xD I was planning for Ichigo to show up in this chapter cause it's too soon for him to catch Byakuya and Yuzu cuddling especially during a horror movie. ;D**

**Jojii-chan: Thanks and updated~!**

**Thunder Claw03: Was planning to put in this chapter. What kind of Karinx or Yuzux fic will it be if Ichigo didn't go into his over protective mode? xD**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Was the first thing I heard before I was flung to the wall. And damn, it hurt like hell! Damn this stupid gigai. On the bright side, he didn't have his hollow mask on.

"Ichigo, you fool! What are you doing?!" I heard Rukia shout before I regained my senses.

"Why the hell did you attack me?!" I shouted in anger. I would have 'scatter' him but my sword is about a few feet away from me.

"YOU explain why the hell are YOU cuddling my SISTER?!" Ichigo screamed back. "I thought that you of all people wouldn't do this and damn right I was proven wrong. You're going to die today, taichou or not!!!"

I was WHAT?!

"I wasn't cuddling Yuzu!"

"Then what did you call putting your arms around her waist and her head on your chest called?!"

"Cuddling! But I swear I wasn't!"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD BELIEVE THAT. You can ask Rukia if you want, she was wide awake, taking pictures of the two of you CUDDLING!"

I glared at Rukia. "You WHAT?!"

Rukia grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up and it was too cute not to take a picture."

"It isn't cute!" Ichigo growled and pointed his Zangetsu at me. "Getsuga-"

Before he can complete his oh-so-famous-and-only move, Karin practically flew over to him and gave him a kick to the side of his head. Ichigo fell down with a thump, holding up his head and shouting profanities.

"Idiot! Some people actually need to sleep you know! Stop acting like goat-chin and keep your voice down!" Karin growled in anger.

"That noble ass just cuddled Yuzu!"

"…So?" Karin said before her expression becomes murderous. "THAT IS THE REASON WHY I WAS WOKEN UP FROM MY SLEEP?! BAKA!" Karin shouted before giving Ichigo another kick to his head and settled back into her sleeping bag.

"Let's talk about this later." I said firmly before turning to the limp Isshin. "Why is he lying on the floor sleeping?"

"Oh, Ichigo kicked him when Isshin shouted about how many babies the both of you are going to have in future." Rukia said.

"Great, just what I needed." I said sarcastically.

We heard Yuzu groaned and turned to her to see her slowly getting up, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" All of us sweat dropped.

She slept through that?

-x-

"Onii-chan, I can't believe you attacked Byakuya-kun!" Yuzu cried out on the breakfast table after we explained everything to her and when the damn ryoka boy woke up. I wished he could have slept longer like Isshin though.

"That bastard shouldn't have cuddled you then." Ichigo spat, glaring at me.

"It wasn't intentional." I defended.

"Onii-chan, Byakuya-kun wouldn't do something like that." Yuzu defended, glaring at Ichigo. "You shouldn't jump to conclusion! Plus, do you believe that I would do something like that as well?"

"It wasn't your fault Yuzu, only his." Ichigo insisted.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Stop it. Just apologize to Byakuya-kun."

"Hell no."

"Do it." Yuzu said firmly.

"No way."

"Do. It." Yuzu, Karin and Rukia said at the same time.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and looked away. "Sorry."

"Whatever." I shrugged, coming to a conclusion that no man can stand up to three women.

"Good, and I don't want any fighting from now on." Yuzu said firmly. "If I hear one peep, one miserable PEEP and it's WHAM, got it?!"

We, the boys, nodded simultaneously. Nothing can be scarier than an out of character female.

"Any idea when goat-chin is going to wake up?" Karin asked in annoyance. "I want to get out of here before he does."

"I hope that he won't wake up forever." I heard Toushirou muttered and agreed mentally.

"Well someone has to wake him up." Yuzu said, reverting back to her old self.

"And it's damn well not me. I don't need another crazy Kurosaki on my case again." I said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, wake him up." Rukia ordered.

"Hell no!"

Rukia glared and put her hands on her hips. "GO!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Ichigo stuttered and ran to the room.

* * *

After Isshin has woken up, he instantly babbled about our wedding and how many kids we should have and which day should be the best day for us to fuck and which background and setting should we use. I swear Senbonzakura and Aello are enjoying the whole thing.

"-the bed must be filled with roses, the walls must be pink and-"

"SHUT UP!" Karin roared and kicked Isshin on the side of his head.

"Flavored…lubricant…" Isshin managed to muster out, much to Yuzu's and my horror, before being dead to the world.

"Sorry about all these." Yuzu apologized.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to kill your family for this," when you're not looking anyway. "You don't have to apologize for them too."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Byakuya-kun." Yuzu smiled.

I blushed and muttered a 'whatever'.

Somehow Rukia managed to get Yuzu and Karin into those…bikinis again. The look on the ryoka boy's face was priceless when he saw them. Of course, he protested about his siblings wearing such revealing clothes but Rukia intervened, as usual.

"So…what shall we do now?" Aello asked.

"Go back into the cabin and never hope to come out again?" Karin guessed.

"That's what you would want and trust me, it's what I desperately want as well." Toushirou pointed out.

"What's with you guys?! We can't spend our vacation in the cabin!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't see you giving any ideas." Toushirou glared.

Rukia took a thinking pose for a while before exclaiming, "I know! We could play a game. The guys have to balance the girls on their shoulder and we'll try and get the other girls into the water."

"I suppose weight wouldn't be a problem seeing all three girls are tiny." Ichigo said. Not the right thing to say.

Rukia, Karin and Yuzu gave him a death glare.

"Ohh, ohh, can we play as well?" Aello asked. "I'll sit on Senbonzakura's, Fenia on Hyourinmaru's and Sode no Shirayuki on Zangetsu's."

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially for Fenia and Hyourinmaru." Senbonzakura pointed out.

"I can handle it." Hyourinmaru said.

"Yeah, he even stood up to Ryuujin Jakka's flames." Toushirou added. "Plus, Ryuujin Jakka was kind of irritated and annoyed at the time."

"Yes, he did mention he was tired of doing the simple chores." Hyourinmaru said.

Rukia blinked. "But I remembered that Toushirou used to use you as an air conditioner when all the squad members, including me, went into his office during the summer."

"And the time when Toushirou used you to make ice for Ukitake." Ichigo added.

"And the time when Toushirou used you to freeze his food when his fukutaichou stole his fridge." I finished.

"…I am defecting." Hyourinmaru simply said.

"What?! You can't!" Toushirou cried out. "I only used you for those like for 10% of the time!"

"That's still two digits." Hyourinmaru pointed out.

"You're not joking aren't you?" Toushirou asked nervously. I don't think joking is what Hyourinmaru does at all.

Hyourinmaru kept silent.

"Alright! I swear I'll never do it again!" Toushirou exclaimed.

"It was a joke." Hyourinmaru reassured his master and all of us look at him in shock.

"Y-You joke?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Everyone does something they don't usually do once in a lifetime and this is the first and last time I'm doing it." Hyourinmaru stated calmly. "Take Senbonzakura as an example, he has to be smart for once and that only occurred when he defected and didn't stay on either sides. The zanpakutos and Zabimaru were rejoicing."

"Hyourinmaru!" Senbonzakura shouted in anger.

"Yes?"

"Take it back."

"I fail to comprehend what you are trying to say."

"Take what you said back!"

"I was not aware that I could grab words."

"Bastard." Senbonzakura muttered.

-x-

Yuzu's POV

And so, the battles of water as begun; note my less-than-average enthusiasm tone. Come on, which girl would like to have their hips on a boy's shoulders and their private pressing at the back of the boy's head? Well I guess I can make an exception since this is Byakuya.

Uh…

"Mmmf!" One down, that's Sode no Shirayuki by the way.

"Take that!" Karin said, slapping Ichigo while riding on Toushirou making Rukia fall. Two down.

"Why did you slap me?" Ichigo asked.

"Was I? I was merely high five-ing your face." Karin gave an innocent smile. "And I would never harm Rukia-nee."

"Although I lost, I will still thank you." Rukia grinned.

"Ha!" Aello shoved Karin down into the water. Three down.

The reason why Fenia and I weren't down yet is because Fenia is a fire type thus no one wants to risk her getting hurt. For me, Byakuya is keeping us far, far away from the group.

"Byakuya-kun, let's join." I urged.

"But I don't want you to…"

"It's fine." I reassured him. "Didn't you want to get back at Senbonzakura for abandoning you when Ichigo attacked you?"

"He was?"

I nodded. "I heard him laughing shortly after he materialized and saying something about 'good show'."

"He's dead." Byakuya said and wadded over to our zanpakuto, using his foot, he kicked the back of Senbonzakura's legs making him fall over. Four down.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Aello protested.

"That's what you get for laughing out of my expenses." Byakuya said, smirking.

"Um…Senbonzakura hasn't emerged from the water yet." Fenia pointed out.

Suddenly, Byakuya was pulled into the water.

"Byakuya-kun?" I called out, looking around. Huh, isn't he in the water? Stupid me. I dived down and searched for him only to find him and Senbonzakura engaged in a underwater wrestling. Uh…if they don't come up soon, they're going to die.

As if on cue, Byakuya became limp and Senbonzakura, for his part, panicked first before common sense kicked in. By the time, I've already pulled Byakuya out of the water. Males, I swear. They risk everything for their pride.

-x-

We all looked in relief when Byakuya finally opened his eyes, spewing out water in the process.

"Fuck…what happened?" Byakuya asked.

"Your male ego got in the way and got yourself almost killed." Karin said dryly. "And they had to do CPR on you."

Byakuya paled. "CPR as in…mouth to mouth?"

"Yes." Senbonzakura answered, guiltily.

"Who was the one who did it…?" Byakuya asked hesitantly.

"I said they didn't I? All the boys took turns." Karin grinned at Byakuya's change of color.

"WHAT?!"

"Karin." Toushirou reprimanded.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Fine, it was Yuzu."

Byakuya's eyes widened and I blushed red. "Well, they almost did what Karin just said, which is letting the boys do it but…"

_**Flashback…**_

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" I panicked.

"What else? Perform CPR." Rukia said impatiently.

"You…you mean mouth to mouth?!" I exclaimed, face blushing red.

Karin smirked, "What else?"

"I-I can't!" I protested, backing away and shaking my head frantically.

"He pleaded Toushirou to help you for your exam." Karin said, stepping forward.

"He defended you when someone does something to you that you don't like." Aello said, stepping forward too.

"He was became happy when you're happy that we burned down the school." Senbonzakura added, stepping forward too.

"He treated you better than anyone else he ever known." Rukia added, stepping forward too.

"He showed you kindness that he would never show for anyone else." Fenia added, stepping forward too.

"He was always looking out for you." Sode no Shirayuki finished, stepping forward too.

Ichigo gave a cry. "There is no way Yuzu's lips is going to touch Byakuya's! I will do it!"

"BUTT OUT!" the six of them shouted.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Ma'am?!" Senbonzakura snarled.

"Uh…sir…"

"So you see, Yuzu? You have to help him! You have to!" Aello cried out.

I looked away. "Fine…"

_**End of flashback…**_

Byakuya glared. "I can't believe all of you did that."

"It's alright, I don't mind Byakuya-kun." I smiled. "It's better than having Onii-chan doing it right?"

Byakuya nodded. "Good point. Thank you, Yuzu."

"You're welcome."

"Man, you should've seen how red Yuzu was." Aello grinned.

"I could tell that she enjoyed it." Senbonzakura joined in.

"Senbonzakura!/Aello!" Byakuya and Yuzu shouted respectively.

Ichigo folded his arms. "I still don't like this."

"Stop being such a child." Rukia chided whilst patting his cheek. "You're just jealous that you didn't get any."

"That's not it!"

"Or maybe that's Toushirou?" Karin teased.

Toushirou blushed. "Of course not! Don't compare me with Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Watch it, Toushirou." Ichigo warned.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

"Where's Isshin, by the way?" Byakuya asked looking around. "Not that I want to see him." He added.

"We have to knock goat-chin out to get rid of the background noises if you know what I mean." Karin explained.

They still don't have to hit THAT hard...

* * *

Here marks the end of his chapter and end of their beach vacation. I've already thought about the next chapter and it'll take time to write it out because of school But until then, please review!


	8. Byakuya's new fear and past embarassment

ARGH, I'm such an idiot! I made a careless mistake in my maths paper that cost 4 marks!!! I only realised that I made that mistake when I got home T_T Oooooh, I just can't get it off my mind now. -sniff- Please enjoy while I wallow in self-pity T_T

On a side note, one of the major plots will begin in the next chapter~

**blackteaplease: O_o are you having an oversea holiday? I never did like sightseeing. I only love the hotel and the food xD Thanks for the reminder, I've edited it~!**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks. Yeah, I planned for that to happen in the later chapters.**

**Jojii-chan: Thanks, updated.**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pasttime: It's fine. I'm glad you liked it and over-protective brothers and crazy dads are funny. I laughed when I first saw him in the anime though in the manga it's different cause of the drawing in black and white xD Yep, I'm short myself and get teased by my friends but then there are times when my classmates threw paperballs then it flew over me and hit my friend instead~! Lots of people seem to love kissing. Thanks for the good luck though I was devastated today because of my careless mistake. T_T**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

It's just a 'normal' morning in the Kurosaki household. Everything is just as normal, Ichigo and Rukia went to school, Karin is still sleeping, Isshin went to work, Toushirou is sending reports to Soul Society, the zanpakutos are still sleeping and Byakuya is hiding under the table.

Wait, what?

Yes, the almighty noble Byakuya is hiding under the dining table. Hiding from whom, you ask? Yuzu. The sweet gentle Yuzu, or so Byakuya has saw so far. Too bad this is the first time he met a Yuzu who is going through menstruation.

"DAMN IT! I CAN'T FIND THE PICKLE JAR!" Yuzu growled and she flung the chair in front of her.

"…" Byakuya is staring in horror at the usual sweet Yuzu acting so violently.

Yuzu gave a final growl before flopping down on the couch in defeat, a few tears can be seen rolling down her cheeks. Feeling that it was safe, Byakuya slowly crawled out of the table and approached the sniffling woman.

"Yuzu, are you alright?" Byakuya asked in worry.

Yuzu shook her head. "I'm hungry and I can't find any pickles."

"Uh, I'm sure there're other food you can eat."

"B-But I really feel like eating pickles…" Yuzu sniffed again.

"Did you buy any before?" Byakuya asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Yes, I remembered I put it in the cardboard which is above the sink." Yuzu sniffed again.

A few shuffling could be heard before Byakuya said, "Ah, I found it. It's buried under some…underwears?"

Yuzu blinked. "Oh, those must be Onii-chan's."

"Why would he put them here…?" Byakuya asked hesitantly.

"So that Rukia-nee won't draw any bunnies on it." Yuzu replied and head to the kitchen, taking the pickle jar. "Thank you, Byakuya-kun." Yuzu smiled brightly while Byakuya sweat dropped at the sudden change of mood.

"You're welcome…"

-x-

Now that Yuzu has gotten her pickle jar, you would've thought that all would go well. However, there's just one little information. Whenever the master has mood swings due to menstruation, for females, their zanpakuto will get affected as well.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Aello cursed.

"What's wrong?" Senbonzakura asked.

"I can't open the pickle jar!"

"Do you need help?" Senbonzakura offered.

"No, I can manage this by myself." Or at least that's what she said. She clawed at the lid for a moment before Senbonzakura suggest that she should run it under warm water. Glaring at him, she said, "I've got it!"

"But it doesn't look like you-"

"Silence! I shall not be outdone by a PICKLE JAR!"

Raising an eyebrow, Senbonzakura backed off for the time being. Aello, for her part, tugged on the lid with all her might. She slammed it against the wall. She dropped it on the floor and jumped up and down on it. She even tried _biting_ it. But to no avail. Finally, with a cry of rage, she whipped out her sword and started stabbing it but it refused to budge.

"I QUIT!" Aello screamed and kicked the pickle jar at the wall.

The lid popped off. Senbonzakura and Aello stared at the jar, which is rolling across the floor, spilling pickle juice the whole way. Aello screamed in fury.

"You did it." Senbonzakura smiled nervously, completely oblivious to the sadistic gleam in Aello's eyes. Oh, Aello was going to _chop_ the next person that dared step foot into the kitchen. Smirking, She stood near the door, readying herself for the attack. She heard footsteps as someone came closer. Yes, yes, just a little bit more…Her sadistic smirk widened as the poor innocent victim came closer.

"Hey, did you-"

"HIIIIYAAAAAA!" Aello lunged at the person, sword raised. She brought it down on the unsuspecting head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as the sword almost cut her ear off. Thankfully, it only left a sizable cut across her face, which was gushing blood, by the way.

"Oh no, Yuzu!" Aello cried out after realizing what she had done.

Holding her cut cheek, Yuzu ran to the sink to clean the blood, all the while screaming that she's going to die. It was then that she slipped on the pickle juice and went sliding across the floor until she tried to regain her balance. Then, she slipped again and _flipped_ and fell flat on her face. The floor really was covered in blood at that point.

When all was quiet, Aello finally realized what had just happened. She felt a stab of guilt at the sight of poor Yuzu all sprawled out on the floor, moaning that she was going to bleed to death. Quickly, she dropped the bloody sword and ran over to aid her master.

"I-I'm sorry." Aello stuttered. "I didn't know that you would come through the door."

"Who do you think I was?" Yuzu sniffed. "That's still no reason to draw your sword in the house!"

"Y-You're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah…" Yuzu gave a final sniff and stood up. "Aw man, now I'm bloody. SHIT!" Yuzu growled. "FIRST BLOOD IS GUSHING OUT OF MY VAGINA AND NOW MY CHEEK TOO! SOME BLOODY DAY THIS IS!"

Byakuya ran into the kitchen frantically. "Yuzu, are you alright?"

"No shit, I'm bleeding like a waterfall!"

"It's not that bad." Byakuya pointed out before looking at Aello's bloody sword then Senbonzakura. "Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"I was too shocked to do anything." Senbonzakura admitted.

Byakuya sighed and turned to the two girls on the floor. "Okay, what's going on? Why are the both of you acting so out of character?"

"I don't really know…" Aello provided while Yuzu just blushed.

"Yuzu?" Byakuya called out.

"Yuzu's on her menstruation." Karin simply said as she stepped into the kitchen, without slipping on the juice, and grabbed a drink.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu called out, face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Menstruation?" Byakuya repeated in confusion. "What is that?"

Karin and Yuzu looked at him in shock before Karin burst out laughing.

"It's a process whereby the female will bleed through their privates once every month. It only stops after four to seven days. During the process, they will have mood swings or craving of weird food or other crazy symptoms. The reason why they have this is because they are maturing." Toushirou explained.

"Okay…" Byakuya trailed off. "How do you know?"

Toushirou shrugged. "Matsumoto and Karin have those."

"…And they acted like how Yuzu and Aello did?"

"Yes. But all I had to do is give Matsumoto sake and promised to play soccer with Karin."

"Hahahahahaha…I can't believe you don't know anything about this!" Karin continued to laugh.

Byakuya blushed. "How would I know?! It's not like Hisana would tell that to me and Rukia never did!"

"Aw damn, a guy older than 110 years don't even know something like this!" Karin laughed.

"Karin-chan, stop laughing." Yuzu frowned.

"Okay, okay." Karin held out her hands in defense, not really wanting to piss Yuzu off any further.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Byakuya offered and Yuzu nodded with a sniff.

-x-

"OUCH!" Yuzu cried out when Byakuya placed a wet towel on her cheek.

"It can't hurt that bad." Byakuya frowned and retracted the towel.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Of course it hurt! Aello freaking cut my cheek with her sword and then I fell right on my wound when I was trying to wash it up! Shall I do it to you then I'll ask you if it hurt?"

"No thanks." Byakuya winced. "I thought you forgave her."

"I did but that doesn't mean I can't talk about it."

"I never thought there is this side of you…" Byakuya muttered and washed the towel.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing." Byakuya stuttered.

Yuzu shrugged. "I thought you said something. Anyway, do you mind accompanying me to a store? I just found out I ran out of something I really need."

"Okay but what is it?"

"Tampons."

"Excuse me?"

Yuzu groaned. "Tampons! Pads! I need them to absorb my blood so that the blood doesn't stain on my panty!"

Byakuya blushed. "I never asked for an explanation."

"Sorry but you've to grow up at some point of time." Yuzu teased.

Byakuya groaned.

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

And that's how the both of us are standing in front of a store. But what's really strange is that there're more women than men in here. Scratch that, I'm the only male here. Wait…is this suppose to be a women store?!

"Yuzu, is this store for women?" I whispered.

"Of course, males don't get menstruation." Yuzu said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Can I wait for you outside?" I asked nervously, glancing around for any eyes. Surprisingly, there's none.

Yuzu rolled her eyes for the umpteen times. "Don't worry. No one is looking at you. I think it's because you look like a girl." Yuzu grinned.

That's a big blow to my pride.

"I don't look like a girl!" I hissed quietly.

"I'm sure the people here would like to clarify that."

"No!"

"Now, this isn't what you usually see." A familiar teasing voice laughed behind us and I found the back of my head against some really soft pillows. That voice sounds really familiar and the way of greeting…

"Get off me, were cat!" I snarled and swung my fist at her.

Yoruichi jumped back and laughed. "Now this isn't how a lady should act."

"I'm not a lady!" I shouted and the women around us stared at me. Stupid, damn were-cat.

"Of course you're not. I'd say that you're still a little girl." Yoruichi lied smoothly and the women around us gave a little laugh and return what they were doing. I'd thank her if she wasn't calling me a little girl and being the one person I hate the most.

"I'm not little!"

"You are." Yoruichi and Yuzu said in unison.

I growled.

"What are the both of you doing here anyway?" Yoruichi asked.

"I need some pads and I asked Byakuya-kun to accompany me." Yuzu replied. "I couldn't ask Onii-chan or Toushirou-kun because they don't look…_girly_ enough and Karin needs to practice soccer." Yuzu explained, whispering the 'girly' part but I heard it anyway.

"Yuzu." I said in a warning voice.

"Sorry." Yuzu apologized sheepishly before looking at Yoruichi. "So what are you doing here?"

"The same reason as you and also to get some bras."

I can't believe she said it out loud!

"Do you have to say it so directly?!" I growled.

"You're just irritated because you are flat." Yoruichi grinned, patting my chest as the women around us laughed. DAMN CAT!

"YOU-!"

"En guard!" Yuzu poked my sides again and I feel all my anger dissipating.

Yoruichi looked in interest. "Wow, where did you learn that?"

"Rukia-nee used it on Onii-chan frequently." Yuzu explained before turning to me. "Please don't make a scene outside." She said in a tone like a mother scolding a child. Hmph, I'm no child.

"Were-cat already made a scene by making that comment!"

"The one that you're flat?"

"Shut up!" I swung a fist at her and she dodged again. Damn it. I turned to Yuzu. "Let's leave quickly."

"You sound like a girl on PMS although you haven't reached that age yet." Yoruichi commented and the women around us giggled again.

"Would you stop embarrassing me?!" I shouted.

Yoruichi laughed and patted my hair. "Aw, but I really miss teasing you."

I slapped her hand away and pulled Yuzu away from her. "Come on, get what you need and let's go before that were cat comes up with any more ideas that is going to embarrass me even further."

"Alright." Yuzu laughed. "But why are you so affected by her comments?"

"Because she has no decency."

"Oh? I'm sure something must have happened." Yuzu said and before I could protest, that were cat appeared again! Damn her.

"Of course something happened. Let me explained it to you." Yoruichi grinned. "If you think that Byakuya-bo now is innocent what do you think he knows when he was even younger, hm?"

"Don't you dare!" I warned but as usual, my words fell on death ears.

_**Flashback: Normal POV**_

"Hey, what's a little girl like you doing out here?" Yoruichi asked.

"Little girl?! I'm a boy!" Byakuya growled. "And what I'm doing out here is none of your business!"

"Wow, you're a boy?" Yoruichi laughed. "You don't happen to be that Byakuya Kuchiki, do you?"

"Yes, I am." Byakuya gritted his teeth.

Yoruichi whistled. "I never knew I would immediately bump into you when I came here. I've wanted to see you. Word has spread that the grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki looks like a girl. Looks like the rumors are true."

"Shut up! I don't look like a girl!" Byakuya roared.

"Deny all you want but the people out there says otherwise." Yoruichi replied smugly.

"They have poor eyesight! And so do you." Byakuya growled.

"I'm insulted, I happen to have one of the best eyesight around here." Yoruichi said, still smiling. "You're unlike the other nobles out here. I like you already. The names Yoruichi, taichou of the 2nd division."

Byakuya snorted, "You're taichou? As if."

"Oh? Do you doubt me?"

"Yes."

"Ah, don't worry. You can ask your grandfather when he comes. Until then, let's do some bonding of our own."

"Why would I want to bond with you?!"

Yoruichi gave a winning smile. "Who wouldn't want to bond with a beautiful woman like me?"

"You are just full of yourself."

"Don't say that, c'mere." Yoruichi said, shunpo-ing in front of Byakuya and pressed her chest against his face.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Byakuya demanded, shoving her away before frowning. "Why is your chest…soft?"

Yoruichi blinked before laughing. "Oh my god. You don't know that chests are supposed to be soft?!" _For women. _Yoruichi added mentally.

"How am I suppose to know?!"

"I'm so going to bug Ginrei about this." Yoruichi mused. "It's a pity that yours haven't gotten to has soft as mine."

"I'm supposed to?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course! Didn't Ginrei tell you about it? No, maybe he didn't want you to rush. Having these soft chests is a sign of growing. I'm living proof."

"You act like a kid." Byakuya remarked.

"Well I'm taller than you." Yoruichi shot back before smirking. "Do you want to know the secret of having these?"

Byakuya blinked. "There is?"

"Of course, of course. All you have to do is drink more milk and wear this." Yoruichi pulled out a bra. "Seeing that it's the first time we met and you've amused me greatly. I'll give you this for free."

And so Byakuya believed her and he was the laughing stock in Seireitei before his grandfather found out.

_**End of Flashback: Byakuya's POV**_

I fumed in fury as Yuzu laughed uncontrollably at the story and Yoruichi grinning like a Cheshire cat. There is nothing funny about it! That were-cat tricked me into wearing one of those THINGS!

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Amusing isn't it?" Yoruichi grinned.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" I screamed in fury and started to lash out at her.

"Ah, looks like I've to scat. See you guys next time~" Yoruichi waved and skipped out of the shop leaving a laughing Yuzu and fuming me behind. When I get my hands on her, she's going to regret she ever did that!

* * *

End of chapter and I'm still wallowing T_T Please review if you love Byakuya~!


	9. The rescue arc begins

Say hello to the fucking loser of the world, that would be one, me. Why? Because I keep losing marks and realizing I made a mistake right after the exam! Gah! What terrible luck! Why the hell must my menstruation come at a bad time! Now you know why the last chapter was about menstruation~! And a little warning to you people out there that this main plot of mine will not contain as much humor as the past few chapters until the arc is finished.

**blackteaplease: Thank you! A PMS-ing girl is never a good thing (Heard it from my friend when she's around me during my menses) Huhuhu, Byakuya in a bra. Interesting image. O_o does it mean that it's usually dark around there? That must have sucked...**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: Glad that you loved it. I wondered which part reminds you of that xD People act out of character when they have menses though, that's what I'm experiencing now. Feel like laughing for nothing. Anyway, thanks for the comfort~!**

**shayla: This story is five years after the war so Yuzu would be 16. I didn't notice that everyone was talking of them getting married... only Isshin though cause he's weird.**

**MaskYourSmile: Color me shocked when I read the first sentence xD Everyone is funny when they PMS. Hmm, pickle jar is good...sometimes.**

**Jojii-chan: Glad that you liked it, updated.**

With that, I've more things to ask regarding the following chapters. Hey, gives you something to review, ain't it? xD

1) Should Yuzu's personality change to a little bit more bold?

2) I suck at battle scenes so either there won't be any in the following chapter or if someone is willing to write battle scenes for me. (It would be best if you have a msn.)

3) Are you satisfied with the chapters so far? English? Grammar? Plot? Please tell me and I'll try my best to edit.

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Byakuya's POV

"What?" I managed to muster out as I stared at Urahara Kisuke who is holding up a bottle of rainbow substance with a smile on his face. I recall he mentioned that bottle is supposed to be the antidote for my transformation.

"Yes, Mayuri managed to create the potion with the help of Unohana-taichou."

That's not what I wanted to hear.

I swallowed and took the bottle away from him. "Are you sure that this is safe?"

"Of course, I did mention that Unohana-taichou helped, y'know." Urahara said, fanning himself with his fan. "With this, you can go back to Soul Society. I'm sure your family and division are worried about you."

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't look so happy, not that you ever did but you look very disappointed." Urahara pointed out.

"It's nothing." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Don't tell me," Urahara leaned over. "You've gotten used to living here and you can't bear to go back?"

Damn, that man can read anything. "No! I mean, I'll take this later." I said, putting the antidote in my pocket. "It would be rude if I didn't say goodbye first. I'll take the antidote tomorrow." I said firmly.

"If you're sure." Urahara shrugged.

"I'm sure." I gritted my teeth once again and left the shop.

Why did that bastard have to create the antidote so quickly?! Better yet, why is the potion temporary?! I paused when I realized what I've just thought of. Damn, I didn't want to go back to Soul society, not now and not ever. Living together with the Kurosakis has made me feel like I have a family I never had. I groaned when I thought of what Yuzu might react to this.

"Oh, you're back. What did Urahara-san wanted?" Yuzu asked when I stepped into the kitchen.

"It's nothing important." I said calmly and walked to stand beside her. I took the cabbage from the table and started to peel the leaves.

"Okay…" Yuzu asked uncertainly.

"What are you going to make?" I asked, trying to get her distracted.

Yuzu put her finger on her chin. "Hmm, I was thinking of making curry rice and banana cake for desserts. What do you think?"

"Great. Those are my favourite." I replied, smiling.

"Alright, I'll work doubly hard on them!" Yuzu said, determinedly and I chuckled at her antics. I raised an eyebrow when Yuzu inspected me closely. "Hmm… you are acting kind of weird today. Did something happen?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, I can't put a finger on it but you don't seem to be acting like your normal self."

"It must be your imagination." I insisted.

Yuzu pondered for a moment. "Hmm, maybe but please tell me if there's anything that's bothering you. We can work this out together." Yuzu smiled. "After all, I consider you as a family member."

"Thanks." I said sincerely. How am I supposed to leave after hearing you say that?I thought sadly as my eyes followed every of Yuzu's movements. Yuzu, on the other hand, was glancing at me from the corner of her eyes. I knew she is getting suspicious of me but somehow I just can't bring myself to tell her.

* * *

"So, I heard from Urahara Kisuke that the antidote has been created." Toushirou started as we sat on our respective beds after their dinner.

I froze. "Yeah."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Probably tomorrow…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you sound hesitant to leave here." Toushirou remarked. When I kept silent, he continued. "The same happened to me. When I was called back, I didn't know what to do. It took Karin going to Soul Society to drag me back here."

"So that's why she was screaming like a banshee before."

Toushirou decided to ignore that comment and continued. "Are you sure you're going to leave? You wouldn't want Yuzu take a trip to Soul society and scream like a banshee for you instead."

"She's not going to do that." I frowned. I hope not.

"I don't know but both of your relationship has increased immensely." Toushirou pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if she charge straight into Soul society after you not being here for a day. She may be different from Karin and Kurosaki Ichigo but the stubbornness runs in the family."

"Oh shut up." I muttered. She is definitely nowhere similar to the soccer girl and ryoka boy.

Toushirou shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. I've observed that you've opened up to us more than you do before."

"What can I do?" I clenched my fists. "It's not like I can…"

"Try to reject the chance of having a family when you can actually experience it without any worries?" Toushirou guessed. How did he know? "I would know. I didn't have a family too. The Kurosakis are kind enough to treat us like a family…except for Kurosaki Ichigo of course."

"I know that."

"I'd hope I could persuade you to stay. It wouldn't be the same with you gone." Toushirou admitted, as I looked at him, surprised. "Perhaps I've started to treat you like my little brother." Toushirou mused.

I snorted. "Says who? I'm obviously the older one."

"The older one doesn't act childish." Toushirou pointed out.

"I'm older than you by age." I shot back.

"And yet you couldn't understand the simple fact of female's menstruation. I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't know the birds and bees talk." Toushirou retorted.

"I know what it is!" I growled before pausing. "What's the birds and bees talk?"

Toushirou slapped his hand on his forehead and throughout the talk; I was uncomfortable.

-x-

"Hey asshole." Karin called out and I whipped my head to face her. What the hell did I do to deserve THAT name out of the blue? Well, it's not like Karin would think through something before speaking. But then…

I glared. "What?"

"Hm, you're acting really strange tonight. You didn't even insult me when I called you an asshole." Karin pointed out.

"No shit, dumbass."

"I rest my case." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Good for you." I snapped and started to walk away.

"Okay, tell me what the hell shoved up that girly ass of yours." Karin said suddenly. "You've been really quiet throughout dinner. You get snappy for no reason. And then now you're walking away." Karin put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't want to get caught in your stupidity disease."

"Excuse me?" Karin stepped forward. "And here I am worrying about you then you just have to insult me."

"You insulted me for no apparent reason!" I defended.

"You weren't worrying about me." Karin pointed out.

"Damn right I wasn't, and you don't have to as well."

"Boys! Why are you guys such egoist?" Karin waved her hands to emphasize. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I'm going to find out."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why the hell do you care if something happened to me?"

"…" Karin paused. "I don't really know but you seem to be like an older brother to me, only better than Ichi-nii. Although we fight frequently but I can't help but feel that we're like those quarreling siblings."

"That's kind of deep. What kind of meds are you on?"

"Asshole." Karin growled.

"Dumbass." I shot back.

"Pansy."

"Banshee."

"I'm not a banshee!" Karin growled.

"That's what I wasn't hoping when you ran within the Seireitei shouting for Toushirou."

"How the hell do you suppose I find him?!"

"Without shouting for one. If you have that wonderful thing called the brain, you would've known that shouting would cause your pursuers to find you." I pointed out.

Karin glared. "How would I know? All I was thinking about is finding Toushirou!"

"You can just keep telling yourself that." I smirked.

-x-

"HIYA!" A familiar voice shouted and I stepped aside, watching as Isshin rolled down the stairs. "Byakuya-kun…I've taught you well!"

"He's starting to bug you too, huh?" Ichigo asked as he leaned against the wall. "Come in." He said, opening the door to his room. "Relax, I'm not going to castrate you." He said after noticing my uncomfortable expression.

"What is it?" I asked, folding my arms.

"I heard from hats and clogs that…"

"The antidote has been created." I interrupted. "And I'm returning to Soul Society tomorrow."

Ichigo paused. "Is it really going to be alright for you?"

I gave him a sharp glare. "What are you trying to say?"

"Toushirou and Rukia both had a hard time leaving after having accustomed to living here. I'm worried that…"

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm more than glad to leave this place." I lied sharply. "You must also be happy that I'm leaving too, huh?"

"I'm not." Ichigo said sincerely. "Although I'm hating on you for making advances on Yuzu-"

"I told you it was an accident!" I shouted.

Ichigo held out his hands in defense. "Okay, whatever. But I can't deny that I'm used to you staying here as much as I'm used to Rukia and Toushirou did. I just want to tell you that if you ever want to visit, it's open. As long as you don't make any advances on Yuzu."

"What's with the sudden generosity?" I asked suspiciously.

Ichigo shrugged. "You're not a bad guy and I know how hard it must be leaving someplace you're used to. Besides, Rukia would not let me off if I did not treat you with respect."

"Not that you ever did."

"Whatever." Ichigo said, waving me off.

-x-

I heard some noises at the living room so I decided to go down and check. I switched on the lights and saw Yuzu flinched at the sudden brightness. She whipped her head around so fast that I thought it might break.

"Yuzu? What are you doing?"

Yuzu laughed nervously. "Oh, it's just that I can't sleep."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Sort of." Yuzu replied meekly. "I used to have nightmares a lot and Karin-chan would usually keep me company. But when I grown older, I feel that I shouldn't trouble her that much anymore."

"It's not troublesome. Everyone needs comfort after a nightmare." I said.

"Oh." Yuzu laughed. "So, what are you doing up at this time?"

"I heard some noises and I decided to check it out only to find you here." I replied.

Yuzu looked at me guilty. "Sorry to have woken you up."

"It's no problem, I couldn't sleep myself anyway."

"Do you have a nightmare too?"

"Not really, just something has been on my mind for awhile. It's just a small thing though." I replied. "You were having a nightmare right? Do you want to share it?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

Yuzu nodded and sat beside me. "I dreamt about you disappearing…" I froze as she continued. "You were just gone suddenly and I waited and waited but you never came back. I was worried and sad."

"…"

"I remember I kept crying, hoping for you to come back. It felt as though everyday hasn't been normal since you left. Everyone was very quiet."

"Yuzu…"

"I know I'm selfish but I always hoped that you would stay here. But I can't bring myself to admit it because you were so reluctant to when we first met. I knew you missed your old home and wanted to return as soon as possible…"

"That's not true." Yuzu looked at me, surprised as I continued. "I never had a family and strangely being with the lot of you made me feel as thought I already have one. I won't be happy if I returned to Soul Society."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't be leaving you anytime soon." I paused. "And even if I have to return to Soul society, I will find a way to come back here sooner or later." I added.

"Promise?" Yuzu asked, holding out her pinky.

"Yeah, promise." I replied, intertwining our pinkies together.

* * *

After talking with Yuzu and the others, I've decided to ask Urahara if it's possible for me to stay longer. While I was walking towards the shop, I heard a noise and when I turned back, there was nobody. I frowned and walked faster as the noises followed.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

Three figures came out and I immediately recognized them as the Kuchiki's men.

"Kuchiki-sama." They bowed.

"What are you doing following me?" I demanded.

"Ginrei Kuchiki-sama ordered us to see to it that you got back safely." The middle of the three spoke.

"Ojii-san knows?!"

"Yes, he sent us to look after you in the shadows while you were gone."

That made me angry. "So you've been following me the whole time?!"

"We apologize for our actions but it has to be done."

"So it's okay to invade people's privacy? How much do you know anyway?"

The man hesitated before answering. "Rest assured we will not tell Ginrei Kuchiki-sama that you've gotten close to a human girl if you do not wish us to. But however, Ginrei Kuchiki demands your return immediately."

"No. I'm staying here for a little longer." I said coldly.

"Kuchiki-sama, we can't allow that. Ginrei Kuchiki gave strict orders that you are to return immediately."

"Who is the head of the Kuchiki family now?! Me or him?"

"It is you, Kuchiki-sama but we also have to obey Ginrei Kuchiki-sama's orders."

I glared. "Well you lot can forget about it because I'm dead set on staying here. Now begone."

"I'm afraid it cannot be done. If you refuse to return, we have no choice but to force you. Please do not force us to resort to that action." The man said.

"Do you think you can fight me?" I said coldly, bringing out Senbonzakura.

"Then you leave us no choice."

Suddenly, I became dizzy. The three men before me became blurry as I lost my balance and consciousness then I realized they must have somehow injected me with a kind of dizzy gas. After I've realized that, I've already lost consciousness.

Yuzu…

* * *

Okay, end of chapter~ Here are the questions again.

1) Should Yuzu's personality change to a little bit more bold? (Kind of like the Yuzu in Pursue a happy exit or Afraid of falling in love with you if you've read them. If not, it would be more bold and humorous. I thought that it would be logical for her personality to change a little after Byakuya's disappearance.

2) I suck at battle scenes so either there won't be any in the following chapter or if someone is willing to write battle scenes for me.

3) Are you satisfied with the chapters so far? English? Grammar? Plot? Please tell me and I'll try my best to edit. (It would be best if you have a msn.)

Please review with your answer. I hope to get as much reviews as I can tomorrow so I can write and updated by tomorrow. Thanks and please REVIEW~!


	10. Taichous unite! To do what?

Sorry for not updating yesterday but I was really tired. I slept in the afternoon and from evening till the next morning. Man, I don't even know why I'm so tired. Must be because of exams, menses and my brother's constant annoying and pervertic behavior. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**blackteaplease: Thanks for answering the questions and now I'm trying to avoid any battle scenes by twisting the plot a little. Thanks for the info, I've already edited it^^ Pms really sucked, eh? D;**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: This granddad isn't that bad either just...ignorant xD Thanks for the compliment, it really made me smile. Thanks for the info too and I've edited it. And also, a virtual hug for you too~**

**Thunder Claw03: Yeah, I know. Thanks and updated~**

**MaskYourSmile: O_o how can a tongue vibrate? Haha, everyone got their own opinion and yes, it'll be a happy ending. If not, this would be an angst or tradegy fic which I couldn't even handle reading them without bursting into tears. (I'm a very emotional person.)**

**Princess Karin Hitsugaya: Thanks.**

One more little winnie question. It's about a pairing.

1) SenbonzakuraxAello

2) SenbonzakuraxSaru (Zabimaru, chimpette)

3) AelloxSenbonzakuraxSaru (Threesome, sweet!)

I would prefer 3) but it's up to all of you~!

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Byakuya's POV

"Ojii-san, what the hell?!" I shouted when I was dragged into the room. Ginrei looked at me with an unreadable expression and motioned for the men to release me and depart. I was beyond angry, why the hell did he have to drag me here?!

"Byakuya, it would seem you have forgotten about your duty."

"The hell with it. Didn't I say that I'll be back soon? The hell you have to drag me here immediately?!" I shouted.

Ginrei glared. "Kuchiki Byakuya, your behavior is not tolerate-able for a noble and head of the Kuchiki clan. I suggest you calm down now and talk like a rational head of the family. I understand that your change has brought about this but the antidote has been created. Why have you not taken it?"

"…" I remained silent, unable to find anything to speak.

"Have you grown attached to the world of living? If so, I recommend you to remember that this is your home."

"Home?! Home?! Being cooped up here with duties and unreasonable laws to follow?! I never had a family here anyway." I spat.

"The laws are made to ensure the Kuchiki family keeps its nobility. I have already taught you that fact. When you broke an important law of marrying an outsider, it took a lot for us to maintain our nobility."

"Is nobility all you cared about? I see the people of Rukongai living just fine without it." I shot back.

"I would advise you not to associate with the likes of them. You do not understand how much our ancestors have been through to attain this title." Ginrei said coldly.

I rolled my eyes. "You said it, it's our ancestors, not us."

"Enough of your ignorance! The reason why I needed you here immediately is because it is time for you produce a heir."

"If I do that will you allow me to return Karakura for visits?"

"Fine."

"Okay, how am I supposed to produce a heir?"

Ginrei turned his backed a muttered something along the lines of 'that spineless son of mine did not tell him. He left me having to say the same story twice! That ungrateful son of mine'.

"Ojii-san?"

Ginrei turned around and coughed. "I'm going to teach you about it. Listen well because I will not repeat what I said. When a man and a woman loves each other and gets married, they will do something called sex or in your teenager's language 'fuck'. Basically, you just have to spill your seed into a woman."

My eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?!"

"I thought you would understand, this is what my father taught me."

"I understand that! But I have to do that to produce a heir?! No fucking way!" I shouted.

Ginrei, for his part, looked relieved that Byakuya understood but, "You have no choice in this, Byakuya."

"Isn't life peachy? I'm supposed to fuck with some unknown stranger and I have no choice in it."

"You do know this person."

I blinked. "Who is it?" If it's that were-cat, I'm going to flee for the hills or better yet, murder her before she gets her paws on me.

"Your childhood friend and head of the Mizuchi clan, Yumiko Mizuchi."

I fainted.

-x-

When I woke up, I found myself at the same place as I was. Hmm…wait. I'm not dreaming?! Fuck! I shot up and came face to face with my grandfather who is waiting patiently in front of me. Damn that old man, I'd much rather do that with Yuzu!

"Ojii-san, did you just say that I am to produce a heir with Yumiko?!"

"Yes."

"B-But we're only friends!" I spluttered.

"The both of you will be able to work this out. And if I'm not wrong, Yumiko seems to have taken a liking towards you."

"That's bullshit. The only liking we have towards each other is friendship! You can't destroy her future too!" I shouted.

Ginrei glared. "Yumiko has already approved of this."

"But I don't!"

"As I've said, you don't have a choice in this. Now take that antidote and return to your old self. Your behavior is unbecoming of you."

"I won't." I said defiantly.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?! I said that I would not take the antidote."

"Then I have no choice but to force you to take it." Ginrei called his men.

One of them took the antidote out of my pocket before I could react, they attempted to shove the substance into my mouth but I smacked it away. The antidote fell onto the floor creating a series of smash, crash and an almighty splash.

"Byakuya!" Ginrei shouted in anger, all of his calm composure gone.

"I refuse to take it and no one will force me to."

"Get Kurotsuchi-taichou and Unohana-taichou to create another antidote." Ginrei ordered. "And while you are at it, lock Byakuya up in the holding room. Do not let him out until Yumiko Mizuchi arrives. Go!"

I struggled as they started to drag me. If I were in my old body, I would've gotten away easily. But still, I will still refuse to take the antidote. Yuzu wouldn't like my old self anyway.

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

It has been three days since Byakuya disappeared. I knew something bad is going to happen since he acted strange but…not this. Anything but this. He promised that he wouldn't go back so soon. I've still yet to tell him about my feelings. We are now waiting impatiently at Urahara-san's store. I feel really sad for Senbonzakura too, he's sitting at a corner with mushrooms growing around him with Aello trying to comfort him. He must be worried about his master.

"Yuzu-chan." Rukia called out in worry.

"I'm fine, Rukia-nee." I replied, forcing a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san has already found something out. That's why they called us here." Rukia said reassuringly.

"Alright. Sorry to make everyone worry." I apologized.

Jinta shot up immediately. "No Yuzu! Don't apologize! Don't worry, I'll stand by your side forever!"

"Can it." Karin said, smacking his face while Onii-chan glared at him.

"Thank you Jinta-kun. And don't worry, I'll be fine." I replied.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to pound him real bad for making Yuzu worry." Karin growled while punching Bostov. Wait…

"BOSTOV!" I screamed in delight, scaring the living hell out of others, while holding up my beloved stuffed toy.

"Ah! Help me Ichigo!" Bostov struggled in my grasps before pausing and looked down. "Oooo…Yuzu-chan has grown…"

I lowered Bostov and looked at him in wonder. "Wow, Bostov can talk." I remarked while Onii-chan and Jinta snatched Bostov away from me, stepping on him repeatedly while I pleaded for them to stop hurting Bostov.

"Um…Yuzu? He's actually Kon, a mod-soul that is used to fight hollows." Rukia explained.

"Bosto-Kon can fight evil spirit too." I said in awe.

"Pft, he's not that all great." Karin snorted. "All he did is get kicked around by us."

"Karin-chan, don't be so mean." I scolded and scooped Kon up.

"Ah…heaven…" Kon sighed.

"Yuzu let go of him! He's a pervert!" Onii-chan cried out and attempted to take Kon away. Keyword, attempted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I think we don't have to worry anymore." I hear Toushirou mumble to Hyourinmaru.

"Okay kiddies, gather around." Urahara clapped his hands as a black kitty, it must be Yoruichi, followed him.

"Stop acting like you're not worried!" Ichigo growled.

"You are wrong. I'm not acting." Urahara said, unfolding his fan. "Well, until just now. I've contacted the taichous and they've agreed to help."

Ichigo blinked. "Even Yama-jii?"

"Yes, because it's against the rule to assault any taichous even if it's family." Urahara explained.

"Does it mean Byakuya will be able to return?" I asked hopefully.

"Not very soon because despite it's against the law, Ginrei Kuchiki is still Byakuya-bo's grandfather also an ex-taichou." Yoruichi stated. "So it is decided that the taichous and fukutaichous will help to get Byakuya-bo out." Yoruichi grinned.

"Can we come too?" Yuzu asked.

"Sure, that's part of the plan." Yoruichi answered.

Toushirou blinked. "How is this going to be carried out?"

"First, the taichous will infiltrate into the Kuchiki manor and look for Byakuya's whereabouts except Mayuri Kurotsuchi who will be sending them directions from his office. They'll probably have to face Ginrei Kuchiki so the fukutaichou will come here and get all of you later."

"I bet the taichous are just there for fun." Ichigo huffed.

"Why do you say that?" Yoruichi asked.

"This is simple enough. Bust in, get information, bust out, go to the location, bust in again, and bust out with Byakuya. It's like the same with Rukia only we don't have to fight the taichous and fukutaichous this time."

"The Kuchiki manor is not as simple as you think." Toushirou stated.

Urahara clapped his hands. "Regardless, the plan has been set for the sake of Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan. I'm sure they would want to go no matter how much strawberry here protests. We are just making it easy for them."

"Pft, then it's not fun at all." Karin huffed.

"Hey! Are you trying to say you want to put Yuzu in danger?!" Jinta shouted.

"Yuzu's not that weak." Karin shot back.

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Enough with the fighting. Jeez, with the both of you around it's like nothing has changed."

"That's right!" Kon said.

"Now that's that. Let's get to the interesting story I heard from Mayuri Kurotsuchi. It would seem that Byakuya-bo broke the antidote on purpose." Yoruichi smirked. "And if I would guess, it's because of his attraction towards Yuzu-chan~!"

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb. Byakuya-bo obviously got the hots of you. Why else would he smash the antidote?"

"Um…cause he doesn't want to get back from his work?" Yuzu guessed.

"Wrong. He didn't want you to be upset and he wanted to stay here with you as long as possible."

Yuzu's eyes widened and blushed. "T-that's…I-I…h-he- b-but…a-ah!"

"I think we've just found out how Yuzu-chan feels towards Nii-sama." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo looked back and forth between them. "Huh? What the hell are you guys talking about?"

* * *

**Normal's POV**

On the other side, the taichous excluding Mayuri Kurotsuchi were walking around the noble house in peace. Ichigo was right; the reason why they came here is to have fun. See, after Aizen's defeat, nothing interesting has been going on around here. They were practically begging everyday for some disaster to strike, fight and then save the day…especially Zaraki Kenpachi.

"What the hell? There ain't so much toughies around here." Kenpachi spat.

"Now, now. Our purpose is to find out Byakuya's location without conflict except for Ginrei Kuchiki possibly." Unohana informed before turning back. "So. Don't. Make. A. Single. Blood. Shed."

Kenpachi cowered. "O-okay."

"But are you sure you should be up and about?" Shunsui asked.

"Yes, it has been awhile since something happen." Ukitake replied.

"I can't believe you guys, coming here just for the sake of fun." Soifon rolled her eyes.

"As far as I'm concern, getting information about Kuchiki-taichou's whereabouts is our top priority. We should avoid unnecessary conflict." Kommamura commented.

"As if I didn't know that." Kenpachi spat.

Then they came upon a door.

"Oh my, this seems to be Byakuya's room. Shall we go in?" Unohana asked while opening the door. "Please excuse us."

"There's nobody in anyway." Kenpachi said, stepping in as well.

"W-Wait, are you sure we can just go into someone else's room?" Soifon asked. "That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Oh please, that freak of a scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi probably has already invaded all our privacy. He has all the houses in Seireitei in surveillance, including the bathrooms." Kenpachi informed leisurely.

"Oh my, it would seem I would have to have a word with him." Unohana commented.

Ukitake and Shunsui stepped in as well. "Ah, Byakuya's room. Brings back memories of the time Kyoraku-taichou and I sneaked in his room while the other distracts him. We were playing a game to see who can bring out the most embarrassing stuff."

"Yes, I remember the old times." Shunsui mused. "And I remembered I won by bringing out a bra."

"A WHAT?!" Soifon hissed.

"Yes, a bra…I remembered that it's orange and has kitty patterns on it. I was quite disturbed and thought that he would be mad if he finds it missing so I put it back." Shunsui said.

"T-that fiend! He stole Yoruichi-sama's bra!" Soifon growled. "Just wait till I get my hands on him…"

"What is this?" Kommamura asked, holding up the said bra.

Soifon gasped and ran to snatch the item away from him. "H-he really has it!" _Ohh…Yoruichi-sama's bra…_

"Oh look, a dairy." Unohana said, while flipping the pages and read his content.

"I never expected Unohana-taichou out of all people to invade people's privacy." Ukitake sweat dropped.

"As I've said, pretty much all of our privacy has been invaded." Kenpachi pointed out, sitting on the bed. "That pansy sure loves to put perfume in his room."

"Uh, that would be Rukia. She brought a bottle of it and thought it might help Byakuya relax." Ukitake said.

"Today is the day I met the taichous and my opinions of them are they are a bunch of wackos, including that white haired childish adult and pink, girly, prancing, drunken freak. I wonder how the hell Ojii-san tolerates with them. And why the fuck do he have to let them come over here?!" Unohana read.

Ukitake and Shunsui sniffed.

"As I thought that it wouldn't get any worse, that were-cat just have to land a double whammy on me by tricking me into wearing one of her bras. I swear that one day I'm going to catch her and shoot the hell out of her if her biggest fan Soifon-bitch wasn't kissing at her feet, blocking my aim."

Soifon growled while the others roared in laughter.

"Isshin is the worst. He randomly attacks people like a serious wacko. He even tried to attack me while I was bathing. I was disturbed for the rest of my life when I saw him charging in naked."

They winced, including Kenpachi.

"But my greatest secret is…I…love seaweed ambassadors. I have a bunch of underwear of them in my drawers and I would shoot the hell out of whoever dared to try to steal it with my kidou."

Ukitake and Shunsui rushed to the drawers.

"Blackmail…" The both of them muttered.

"What are all of you doing here?!" A familiar voice boomed but no one turned to confirm it as Unohana is still reading the dairy, Soifon plotting her revenge, Kenpachi laughing at every words Unohana read, Kommamura licking his fur, Ukitake and Shunsui looking around for blackmail. "HEY!"

The heads turned. "What?"

"What are all of you doing in my grandson's room?!" Ginrei roared.

"Um…what were we doing?" Kyoraku asked.

"I thought we were here to find blackmail." Ukitake said.

"Yes, that must be why I'm reading this dairy." Unohana commented. "Please do not mind us, we are not here to find out about Kuchiki-taichou's whereabouts."

Ginrei blinked. "Oh okay, so you are not here to find out Byakuya is at the basement in the manor five houses away from here?"

"Nope." All of them replied.

"Okay." Ginrei shrugged and walked to his room as the taichous continued to dig infos about Byakuya. Luckily Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave them a communicator, which directly connects to their fukutaichous. Let's just hope the fukutaichous are not laughing too hard to hear that piece of info.

* * *

End of chapter. Once again here is the question.

1) SenbonzakuraxAello

2) SenbonzakuraxSaru (Zabimaru, chimpette)

3) AelloxSenbonzakuraxSaru (Threesome, sweet!)

I would prefer 3) but it's up to all of you~! Please REVIEW!


	11. Fukutaichous' turn! Are they any better?

Sorry it rook some time but the chapter is up! Been wondering where I've died to? Hope not cause I'm not dead yet and not planning anytime soon though I WILL be if I don't finish up my food and nutrition coursework which brings a little request from you guys.

Do you guys know of any good information site which I can research on cereals? Yes, cereals but not those breakfast one. I looked it up on google only to get breakfast cereal! Seesh. Anyways, that website has to contain methods of cooking, nutritional value and ways I can cook it. So please help me out here! (I can't believe I'm doing this here! Hope my teacher doesn't find out.)

**MaskYourSmile: Let's just hope that it isn't true in the anime xD Glad you loved it and uh...good that you didn't try that ^^''**

**GameDemonKing: Byakuya is offensive to almost everything. **

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: O_o I didn't know that being oblivious can be good but oh well. Mushrooms...yum...I loved the real ones! Aw sorry, but I already decided on 3, hope you will love it all the same HUGS!**

**blackteaplease: Oooohhh, thank you for choosing 3 too~! Byakuya's shame equals to our love! Glad that you found it funny although it wasn't suppose to happen in this arc T_T O_o I wonder what PMS manage to do this time?**

**AnimeLover717216: Let's just say almost everyone is out to get Byakuya. Thanks and updated~**

**Thunder Claw03: Um, Yuzu won't be THAT bold to rip someone's balls off although I would be the one to do that if someone took away my boyfriend, not that I have one. Thanks and updated~**

**Jojii-chan: Thanks and updated!**

**lust: I'm glad that you loved it and updated~**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

What really confused the Kurosaki family, Toushirou, Rukia, Kon and the zanpakutos is that the fukutaichous were laughing their asses off the minute they stepped into the shop and probably before that too. Urahara and Yoruichi, well, they started to give up on being fazed or confused after already seeing most of the strangest things. But they did wonder if the fukutaichous were going to die from lack of air.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-You should've heard it. Kuchiki-taichou had se-seaweed ambassador underwear." Renji managed to say in between laughter.

"Seaweed ambassador?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"Apparently it is one of my Nii-san's favorite character." Rukia explained before glaring at Renji and the others. "Stop laughing!"

"Okay, okay." Renji held out his hands in surrender.

Yuzu looked at them in worry. "Did you find out Byakuya-kun's location?"

They looked at each other in horror. Damn, they were to busy laughing to hear their taichous and Ginrei's conversation. Aw man, they're going to be screwed…figuratively. They continued staring at each other until Wabisuke interrupted them.

"They are at five houses away from the manor. In the basement." He spoke in a monotonous voice.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Obviously all of you were too busy laughing to listen to their conversation. Luckily there is a zanpakuto here who doesn't laugh."

"Got a problem, bitch?" Kazeshini growled while Hisagi gave him a stern glare.

"Hmph, all of you have no sense of duty." Senbonzakura folded his arms, the mushrooms around him were slowly eaten by Aello.

"Like you're a fine one to talk." Saru glared at Senbonzakura before smirking. "Look who has finally taken off his mask. I would've thought that it would take more than just a trip here to throw your stupid mask away."

"Nice body, Onee-san!" Kon cried out as he flew over to Saru but was flicked backwards towards the wall.

Senbonzakura ignored the scene and held out a fist. "I didn't do it intentionally. Someone stole them!"

"I got to thank that someone someday." Saru said.

"Yeah and after you do, I'm going to throw them into a pool of rubber ducks!" Senbonzakura swore and the zanpakutos, except for Saru, visibly cringed. Hebi, for his part, clung onto Saru like he's clinging onto his life.

"You've got to be kidding me if you're still scared of them." Saru remarked, bonking Hebi on the head.

"You're not scared just because they have the same color as your favorite food." Hebi pointed out.

"At least we know who to go to incase there's a rubber duck infection." Sode no Shirayuki laughed nervously.

Saru glared. "For the last time, they are not that scary!"

"They are!" The zanpakutos shot back and Saru gave up.

"I still don't get how the lot of you are afraid of little rubber ducks." Karin said.

"It's totally Senbonzakura's fault that they're like that." Saru said.

"Need I remind you that you're the one who caused it? Look!" Senbonzakura exclaimed. And before they can protest, the flashback fog once again clouded over them. Aside from the ducks, they're also scared of flashbacks. Why? They show your most embarrassing moments in high quality. Byakuya is living proof of it.

"Wait, what about Byakuya!" Ichigo shouted.

_**Flashback**_

The zanpakutos were walking around some area they don't know, searching for Kirikaze. It was still nighttime and yet still no sign of the big brute. As they wondered if they're following the right path…or rather the person leading them.

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way?" Haineko asked, irritated at the constant walking.

"Yes, my sense tells me that." Kazeshini replied.

Hebi looked at him in horror. "You mean we're following your sense the whole time? No wonder we haven't found him!"

"You wanna die, bitch?"

"Watch it." Saru warned.

"Is this really the right time to argue?" Senbonzakura asked.

"Only YOU would take it as an argument." Saru replied dryly.

Before Senbonzakura can shot back, the group heard a familiar squeak, then it multiplied. You see, at first they weren't THAT scared of those rubber ducks because they didn't even knew what they were. But now…

SQUEAK, SQUEAK!

"What is that noise?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"Maybe it's Kirkikaze?" Hebi guessed.

Saru rolled her eyes and bonked his head. "If you're not sure, then don't give stupid answers."

"Stop hitting me, you pervert!"

"YOU are the pervert!"

"It's getting closer." Hyourinmaru pointed out and sure enough, a big wave of yellow rushed towards them. And then engulfed them. Screams can be heard throughout the caves and it only got worse for the females. Why? Most of their ahem is exposed so…yeah.

But that's not all!

Not only did the rubber ducks 'molested' them, block their oxygen and they also made those constant loud squeaky voice that drove Senbonzakura insane. Thus the real terror started with a…

BANKAI!

That leads to a…

"YOU IDIOT, WE'RE IN A FREAKING CAVE!"

Then followed by a…

CRASH!

Thus ended with a massive series of…

Squeak!

"Senbonzakura…you're dead." Saru growled, surprisingly, she wasn't hyperventilating like the others. Well, mainly because the duckies have the same color of her favourite food, banana.

"How else would you solve that?" Senbonzakura retorted, a little shakey himself.

"Without trying to kill us all for one!" Saru shot back.

"How else would you want me to eliminate them?"

"The point here is you risked our lives WITHOUT eliminating them!"

"How would I know they are so hard to kill?"

Saru rolled her eyes and gave up on arguing further with Senbonzakura. Seriously, it's like arguing with a 13 year old kid who is trying to push away the blame from himself! Why can't the most serious taichou have the most serious zanpakuto? Okay Toushirou and Hyourinmaru definitely got those parts but that's not the point!

"And it's all your fault for not stopping me." Senbonzakura accused.

Correction, it's a 9 year old kid who is not only trying to push away the blame but also putting it on others!

"As if I can stop your bankai when it's already been realized!" Saru growled.

"And you call yourself strong? You're just a woman!"

Major correction, it's a 5 year old kid who is not only trying to pushing away the blame and putting it on others, also a sexist!

"I wasn't a woman before, damn you!" Saru shouted.

"You don't seem to mind!" Senbonzakura shot back.

"I'm going to kill you!" Saru threatened.

"I would like to see you try."

Saru clenched her fist. "I would like to see myself try too. HOWL!"

"You're on, bitch! SCATTER!"

And thus another battle begins. The most ironic part is that…it all started with rubber ducks.

End Flashback

"See! It showed that you're the one at fault." Senbonzakura accused. "Oh and did you know that some ducks are carrying bananas on their mouth?"

"Really?" Saru brightened up. "I wonder if they're any more of those."

"I believe I saw them at the rubbles of the caves the last time I visited there."

"Oh goody. Looks like I've a place to go-wait, why are we discussing this? You're obviously the one at fault!"

"Excuse me but…shouldn't we look for Byakuya?" Ichigo asked in annoyance and everyone turned to stare at him, their mouths forming an 'O'. "Bunch of-"

"Yes, we should. Let's hurry." Yuzu laughed nervously, trying to interrupt whatever might come out of Ichigo's mouths.

And thus Soul Society came into view.

* * *

"How is Byakuya doing?" Ginrei asked.

"He still refused to eat or drink, sir." The man replied.

Ginrei sighed in annoyance. "Sometimes, he can really make me worry. He is acting exactly like the time after his late wife's death. Tell me, did he fall in love with someone when he was in the world of living?"

"Um…"

"I expect nothing but the truth."

"Yes sir…"

Ginrei looked away. "I had expected it when he refused to return to his old self. Did you gather who did he fall in love with?"

"Um…her name is Yuzu Kurosaki, sir."

"Kurosaki…?" Ginrei furrowed his brows. "You mean she is related to Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes, she is Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister."

"I see. That would mean Isshin had three children. I thought he only had two after the screaming banshee."

The man sweat dropped but did not say anything to add to the comment. "They are approaching Soul Society."

"Oh?" Ginrei laughed. "This could be amusing. It had been sometime since Soul Society had any liveliness here. I would like to see how they could rescue him. And somehow if they did, perhaps I will try to call off the wedding."

"Kuchiki-sama will be happy."

"Somehow, I very much doubt so." Ginrei replied. If he knew, he would be screaming in fury for letting his loved one get in trouble.

* * *

Now, the Kurosakis and zanpakutos were standing before the house as Ginrei accidentally pointed out. It wasn't as big as the manor but definitely much bigger than the Kurosaki clinic. Somehow, they got some kind of eerie vibes from inside. Ichigo stepped forward and knocked _softly_ on the door.

"Ichi-nii, even though they are not exactly human, they still have human ears." Karin pointed out and Ichigo looked in confusion.

Hebi rolled his eyes. "She meant, knock louder."

Ichigo gave him a look of annoyance. "I don't see you giving a demonstration. Why don't you do it, then?" Ichigo side stepped to let the small boy have a go at it.

Hebi raised his sleeved hand, looking behind seeing that everyone was watching him intensely. He sweated and then finally, he snapped and screamed quite a girly scream, ran away from the door and throughout Seireitei, leaving a trail of dust. Did Mayuri change his sexuality too?

"Coward." Saru growled at the direction Hebi went.

"Well, that's one down." Ichigo shrugged and opened the door.

"Do we even have to knock?" Yuzu asked, sweat dropping and followed the group inside.

What's inside was totally the opposite of the sugar-spice-and-everything-nice atmosphere outside. It's more like when the professor accidentally split chemical X. The only difference is that the power puff girls aren't popping out to help them fight evil anytime soon.

"Uuuuhhhh!" Aello moaned. "I feel sick, I-I think I'm going to step outside." Aello made a move to step out but was grabbed by the scruff of her neck by Saru.

"When will you wimps ever learn that there's nothing to be scared of." Saru remarked. "And don't touch that vase!" She shouted at Senbonzakura who is indeed, his finger one inch away from the suspicious looking vase that looked like it's going to trigger some sort of trap.

A fact that Senbonzakura has yet to realize.

But too bad, Saru's sudden voice made him jump and accidentally knocked over the vase.

Click.

The noise made Aello jump and cling onto Saru very much like the way Hebi did. Suddenly, the ground opened below Omaeda and Gegetsuburi causing them to fall into nothingless before the ground closed. No one really cared about them.

Matsumoto looked around to make sure. "Did we lose someone?"

"Nope, everyone is here." Haineko replied while Saru was lecturing Senbonzakura.

"B-But this place is really kind of scary." Yuzu remarked, looking around.

"It's kind of fun. Why wasn't Toushirou locked up here the last time?" Karin said in annoyance.

Toushirou gave her a look. "I would rather not stay in this hellhole and I'm sure Byakuya is not enjoying every second of his current second life right now."

"Bah! He's probably waiting in his chamber like a princess awaiting for his prince to safe him." Karin said and everybody suddenly got an image.

Byakuya in a bra and seaweed ambassador underwear, crying for help.

"Uh, that's kind of disturbing…" Yuzu rubbed her head.

"Let's not speak of this anymore." Rukia said and everyone agreed.

"So don't touch anything that looks suspicious dammit! Or better yet, don't touch ANYTHING!" Saru lectured.

"You're a royal pain in the ass." Senbonzakura growled.

Saru growled. "Stop being a pervert like Hebi dammit!"

"It's not like he was anywhere wrong. You do have a big ass." Senbonzakura remarked followed by smacking Saru in the ass.

**WHAM!**

And Senbonzakura is out cold.

"Oh boy, carry him." Renji ordered.

"Why should I? He just freaking molested me!" Saru shot back angrily.

"Well you're the one who knocked him out an' taichou would have my head if we left Senbonzakura here out cold." Renji pointed out. "Now pick him up or else I'll take away all your secret banana stash."

"You don't even know where it is!"

"Second drawer in the cabinet beside my table in our office, everyone knows."

"Dammit." Saru gritted her teeth and picked Senbonzakura in a not-so-gentle way. As if one if not enough, she still have to bear the weight of Aello clinging onto her. What was she? Some kind of walking coat hanger?

-x-

Finally, after passing through more suspicious items and fainting guards, due to Haineko and Matsumoto shamelessly almost stripping off all their clothes before them in order to avoid unnecessary conflict, they finally reached their destination. One problem, there are more guards!

"Alright, here I go." Haineko said but was stopped by Tobiume.

"Don't do it. Are you forgetting there are kids here?" Tobiume lectured.

"Hebi is gone now." Haineko replied, not knowing the kids Tobiume referred to are Yuzu and Karin.

"I-It's indecent!" Tobiume exclaimed.

Haineko rolled her eyes and pointed at Saru. "Then you don't call what she wears indecent?"

"Don't drag me into this!" Saru growled.

"Face it, kid. You're just jealous that we have a bigger size than you." Haineko smirked.

"D-Do not!" Tobiume blushed. "That only proves that you're fat!"

"Only a child would call it fat." Haineko rebuked. "Or do you want to join us and have a go at the guards? Saru, Yuzu and Karin can join too."

Saru and Karin glared. "Over my dead body."

"Come on, it would be more fun. What are the odds that we'll do this again?" Matsumoto joined in.

"I will never lower myself to strip in front of old guys. Besides, I've two idiots to carry."

"And I would never strip in front of anyone." Karin added.

"Karin-chan would only strip in front of Toushirou-kun though." Yuzu pointed out.

Karin blushed. "And YOU would only strip in front of Byakuya!"

"I think that Saru should join in…" Aello remarked.

"I don't see you joining as well." Saru shot back.

"Nah, mine's too flat. Besides, they're not that old. I would estimate about…210 years old."

Saru groaned. "Not only I'm forced to strip in front of a pervert and also one can actually see what I'm doing. Fan-bloody-tastic."

"You make it sound like he's going to rape you or something." Haineko pointed out.

"But that's what he would want to do!" Karin shot back.

"Come on, only for ten minutes?" Haineko pleaded.

"No." Saru said flatly. "Plus, he's going to freak out once I open my mouth."

"Just because you sound like a boy doesn't mean they can resist your body." Aello pointed out.

Thud.

The girls turned to the source and found Ichigo and the guys already knocked out the guards and are now opening the door.

"Are you coming?" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder.

* * *

End of chapter! Again, I would appreciate if you would give any good information site on cereals if you know any. It has to contain methods of cooking, nutritional value and ways I can cook it. I will be waiting for your review. So please, REVIEW!


	12. End of the rescue arc

Greetings people, I shall present you the next chapter! Thanks to all those reviewers who helped me with my coursework, I'm happy that I managed to finished it before the deadline which means I DON'T HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL FOR F&N DURING THE HOLIDAYS! Yippie~! I return, I shall work doubly hard and the next chapter is going to be the next starting point of a main plot.

There will be a marysue aka Yumiko of course but she will be bashed in later chapters. Don't worry, it's 100% marysue and I'm sure of it because I took the marysue litmus test~! BOO YAH, marysue bashing~!

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: Thanks for the info, it really helped. And thanks for not minding number 3. HUGS**

**blackteaplease: Rangiku and Haineko both want to strip xD The reason why the guys immediately went to knock out the guards it because they didn't agreed to it~ **

**MaskYourSmile: O_o Coffee is the best! With LOTS and LOTS of sugar especially~! Rubber ducks are just...sqeakingly annoying. And the question should be, isn't Saru Karin's zanpakuto? xD**

**Gliseren: Thanks, I'm happy to hear that. Those extra bits are called shinigami illustrated picture book aka omake segments. I'm going to put that in starting from this chapter. Thanks for the advice, it really helped.**

**Thunder Claw03: Hehe, yeah. Updated.**

**Jojii-chan: Glad you loved it and updated~**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Byakuya's POV

The aftermath of the whole thing didn't go very well. First, I went into a screaming tirade after I found out that Yuzu is here in Soul Society. Secondly, I went into another screaming tirade plus with vulgarities on the side when I found out that my _beloved_ Ojii-san was doing this for the sake of entertainment after he found out EVERYTHING. Thirdly, I am stuck with a massive sore throat.

But besides that, everything went well since my Ojii-san agreed to let me have a go at Yuzu. The con, Yuzu and Karin were persuaded to stay in Soul Society by the shinigami woman society, which means I can't run away from my paperwork! Isn't life peachy? But for now, I had to rest.

"Um Byakuya-kun, your head is smoking. You need to relax since you've neglected your personal needs for days." Yuzu pointed out hesitantly, completely the opposite of the first time she found out that I had indirectly tried to commit suicide.

"I'm fine now." I insisted; I never did like being treated like a baby.

"No, you're not." Yuzu said firmly. "Come on, I just made banana cake."

"Okay!" I brightened up immediately. I always loved Yuzu's banana cake; it's always better than the manor best chef's. Yuzu would always put extra bananas and some spice. Strange as it sounds, I still loved it. But mainly because Yuzu is the one making it.

Yuzu laughed at my antics and went to retrieve the cake. As she was about to step out of the door…

"Holy shit! Run for your lives!" Karin and Toushirou ran in, looking exactly like when the zanpakutos heard the word 'rubber ducks'. To sum it up, their face is full of horror with the word doom spelled figuratively in their eyes.

"What? Did the ryoka boy found out the both of you are dating?" I guessed.

"No, worse than that!" Karin exclaimed.

"Onii-chan found out that we are dating?" Yuzu asked, her face paling. We've agreed to tell the ryoka boy when Karin sharpened her skills. I would never let Yuzu do that because she is better off not fighting anyone.

"No! Worse!" Toushirou shouted next.

"Renji is smacking Ishida's ass again?" I guessed.

"Worse than that!"

"Haineko and Tobiume are having a boob contest?"

"Worse!"

I winced, "Fuck, worse than that? The rubber ducks are molesting the female zanpakutos again?"

"No! Senbonzakura and Aello are _singing_!" Toushirou and Karin pointed at the window as we rushed to look down in horror at Senbonzakura and Aello with mics in their hands plus a huge number of stereo speakers.

"_WHEN YOU'RE GONE, THE PIECES OF MY HEART ARE MISSING YOU!"_

Eesh. To describe their singing in the most nicest possible way, it's like listening to a cat dying on the street, the teacher scratching her nails against the chalkboard, Kim's screeching plus a large helpful of rubber ducks squeaking.

Upon closer inspection, Saru can be seen running towards the gate of the world of living with small bottom balls shoved into her ears, shouting above the screeching because she knows that Senbonzakura and Aello really loved her and they didn't need to prove it by singing a _serenade _for her. Her efforts were proven futile as Senbonzakura and Aello hits and murders the next verse, the whole Seireitei is _almost_ emptied up to this point.

From now on, Senbonzakura is NOT my zanpakuto.

"That's nothing compared to Onii-chan." Yuzu sniffed.

"That ryoka boy sings?" I asked, appalled and terrified at the revelation.

"Yes, during the showers when he was younger. I remembered it was the cuppycake song." Karin clarified and a familiar fog washed over us.

"NOOOO!" Yuzu cried out but was too late.

_**Hehe…flashback**_

_"You'reeeee my honeybunch, sugarplum, puumpy-umpy-umpkin~ You'reee my sweetieee pieeee~ You'reeee my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums-boogums~ You're the apple of my eyeeeeee~ And I luv you so and I want you tuh know, that I'll always beeeee right hereee~ And I love tuh siiing tree songs for youuuu because~ You~ Are~ So~ Dear~."_

Outside, a cat was so shocked that it coughed up the little birdie it ate just a few seconds ago. The bird, ecstatic of its freedom, flew happily but was accidentally eaten again by another cat on a tree. The cat, shocked at the sudden object in its mouth, spewed the contents with consists of the bird _and _a fish it ate seconds ago as well. The bird, feeling sorry for the fish, gave it a soul burial-wait, what?

_**End flashback**_

I, for one, was shocked not only at the ryoka's boy lack of skill in singing but also, "The bird can do a soul burial? How?"

"Um, because it's black?" Yuzu guessed.

"Besides that, how old was Kurosaki Ichigo? He can't even pronounce 'to' and 'three' properly." Toushirou asked.

"Hmm, about ten?" Karin counted.

"I CAN'T FIND SARU!" Senbonzakura shouted as he suddenly popped out from the window. Very much like the way the ryoka boy did when he was looking for Rukia.

"I'm sorry, are you deaf? And who the fuck are you? Why the hell are you talking to me?" I insisted, prying myself away from this…deranged psycho.

Aello jumped over Senbonzakura and landed, face flat, in front of Yuzu. "Saru is gone!" She exclaimed, looking up at Yuzu who is giving her an uncomfortable look.

Upon catching Saru under the desk, her finger on her lips signaling she does not want her presence known, I pointed at her and said, "There is the love of your life, now go get her." I ordered, successfully un-attaching Senbonzakura off me while Saru gave me a death glare.

"Thanks a lot." Saru said sarcastically. "You should learn how to help your comrades in their time of need."

"I did. I helped Senbonzakura and Aello find you." I pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Saru sighed.

"Saru! We're were so worried!" Aello exclaimed as she attached herself on Saru.

Saru laughed nervously. "Um…sorry to make you worry?"

"Damn right, you made us worry. Don't you like our song?" Senbonzakura asked.

"It's not that I don't like it, I don't feel the need for you to sacrifice yourself by singing a," Saru winced, "serenade for me."

"Don't worry, it's not sacrificial at all." Aello reassured. "What would you want next for your next song?"

"If you're going to sing, please do it in Abarai's inner world." I interrupted while Saru is trying to form a sentence. "While you are at it, try and drive Abarai insane so that he will stop trying to grope the quincy's ass. As much as it is entertaining to see, it's driving people nuts."

Yuzu laughed nervously. "Byakuya-kun, it's not that bad…"

Saru, Toushirou, Karin and I looked at her in horror.

"Okay, maybe it's a little off key but still, it's romantic how they showed their love through singing."

"See, Yuzu-chan understands." Aello huffed.

"But please, for the love of god, don't sing." Yuzu said firmly.

"What have you got against us?" Senbonzakura asked in annoyance, folding his arms.

"Nothing except for your vocal skills." I replied.

Before Senbonzakura can retort, Rukia stepped in. "Boy, you won't believe what I just saw in Karakura town. There was a horde of shinigamis. It took awhile but we managed to coax them into coming back here. You wouldn't believe what they said too."

"I think I got some idea." I said, glancing at Senbonzakura and Aello.

"Eh? Well, they were saying something about screeching but that's not the point," Oh goody, there are more? "You see, since Karin and Yuzu has reiatsu though the latter weaker than the former and they have their zanpakutos, they are to attend Shino Academy."

"Cool." Karin remarked.

"No." I interrupted firmly.

"Why?" Rukia and Yuzu asked.

"It would be a cold day in hell before I let Yuzu train to become a shinigami." I growled.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "But those are the rules, they have to attend the academy to learn how to control their reiatsu at least."

"Screw rules. And don't give me that bullshit, the reason why they are to attend the academy is probably because they would become essential to Soul Society incase another war struck. I'm not going to have Yuzu become like Kurosaki Ichigo either."

"With what's happening now, I can safely say that there won't be any war." Rukia reassured.

"But still, I refuse to let Yuzu attend the academy."

"Um…don't I have a say in this?" Yuzu asked nervously.

"No," Rukia and I replied.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Give it a break. It's obvious that Byakuya is over protective and Yuzu hates fighting."

Rukia sighed. "I know that but the both of you at least have to learn to control your reiatsu and protect yourself."

"Yuzu don't have to learn how to protect herself, I'll do it." I glared as Yuzu blushed.

"See? Arguing with an over-protective boyfriend is pointless, you'll end up losing." Karin clarified.

"Fine, then what about her controlling her reiatsu?" Rukia asked.

"I'll teach her how." I insisted.

Toshirou raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that. The last time I tried training Karin, our reiatsu went sky rocket."

"We have more modesty than the both of you." I replied.

"What does modesty got to do with that?" Yuzu asked.

"You're not getting the point. I meant it is difficult to train non-shinigami humans with high reiatsu." Toushirou said in exasperation.

"It's not my fault Karin doesn't seem the type." I muttered.

"WHAT?"

Yuzu smiled nervously. "Calm down, Karin-chan. I'm sure he didn't mean it in any bad way."

"By the way, Renji wants to thank Yuzu, the banana cake was delicious." Rukia said.

"SAY WHAT?" I roared.

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

And that's how Byakuya and I are here at the backyard of his manor. Everything went smoothly except Byakuya throwing all his paperwork on Renji just because he ate his banana cake. Really, I could've made him another. And I've a gut feeling Byakuya isn't teaching me properly.

"So you just relax and do nothing." Byakuya explained.

Okay, I'm certain he isn't teaching me properly.

I sighed. "I know you want me to stay out of battle but as Rukia-nee said, if I don't learn how to control my reiatsu, I will be drawing enemies to myself though after your kidnapping experience I'm kind of wanting to learn some attacks."

Byakuya looked at me in horror. "No, please don't!"

"What if you get kidnapped again? I almost got pulled into stripping for the enemies."

"That will never happen! Aello and Senbonzakura will strip in your place."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"That you're an idiot." I pointed out flatly.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that."

"Pretend all you want but it doesn't change the fact that you're an idiot."

"Oh, you are going to get it now."

I squealed in surprise when Byakuya suddenly pushed me on the ground and started to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA-S-stop!"

"Take it back." Byakuya said.

"Hahahaha-I-I-can't!"

"Oh? Then this will go on then."

"Hahahahaha-s-sorry, s-sorrrrry!" I surrendered.

"Heh, you should've been in the first place." Byakuya announced proudly.

I rolled my eyes but still smiling. "Arrogant."

"What was that?" Byakuya asked teasingly, hands up completely not afraid to use them.

"Nothing, it's just…a figment of your imagination."

"Is it me or have I heard it somewhere before?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, you must've watched spongebob squarepants." I pointed out.

Byakuya grimaced. "You mean the yellow thing that looks like cheese wearing a suit?"

"It's a sponge." I pointed out.

"Whatever, it still looked like cheese." Byakuya said stubbornly.

"Are you sure that you're not hungry at that time?" I asked teasingly.

"I watched it after eating your cooking although I was thinking of having more servings."

I laughed. "Yeah right, as if my cooking can compare to your best chef."

"Nope, you can bake better banana cake than them."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you sure? Onii-chan always said that it is one step towards Inoue-san and Matsumoto-san's cooking. Believe me, I've seen their cooking or rather I seen my Onii-chan's condition after being forced to eat their cooking."

Byakuya huffed. "That ryoka boy is an idiot with no taste."

"Come to think of it, you don't really put spices on banana cake…"

"I like spicy food."

"I know, but no matter how people likes spicy food, spices on cake is just…weird." I pointed out.

"Well, I think that no one can compare to your cooking." Byakuya said stubbornly.

I laughed nervously. "Each of his own, I guess."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE BOTH OF YOU DOING?" I heard Onii-chan shouted and realized our position right now. Me, being seemingly pushed down against the floor and Byakuya, being seemingly be the one who pushed me on the floor. "WHY ARE YOU BANGING MY SISTER?"

"I-I was WHAT?" Byakuya shouted.

"Don't you dare act innocent!" Onii-chan pointed a finger at Byakuya. "Y-You fiend!"

"O-Onii-chan, it's not what it looks like!" I defended quickly.

Beside him, Rukia-nee is sipping on an orange juice. "Relax."

"R-RELAX? HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO RELAX WHEN BYAKUYA IS BANGING MY SISTER IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?" Onii-chan shouted, clearing in hysteria.

Rukia sighed. "Even if Nii-sama wants to bang Yuzu-chan, he wouldn't do it in broad daylight. Why would he want someone else to see their skin?"

"You're not making the situation better!" Byakuya and I shouted.

"OH! SO YOU WOULD BANG IN SECRET!" Onii-chan accused. Why oh why did god pick this time to make Onii-chan pay attention to every single word?

"For the love of- we are not banging!" Byakuya shouted.

"AND WHAT WOULD YOU CALL THIS POSITION?" Onii-chan shouted.

This is when Senbonzakura and Aello comes in and help us!…At least, that's what I hope so.

"You naughty, naughty people! You should know better than to do this outside." Aello chided.

"Really master, do you really want people to see porn up-close that much?" Senbonzakura asked. "Though it would be a treat to our readers but if you ask the author, this fic is strictly T-rated because of her lack of experience in porn writing. Take the second story about Saru and I for example, BADLY WRITTEN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A certain female voice can be heard somewhere.

I can hear Saru muttering about how Senbonzakura can never be satisfied until there is threesome porn.

"SO THE BOTH OF YOU WERE BANGING EACH OTHER!" Onii-chan pointed at us.

Karin stepped in and rolled her eyes. "Really, Onii-chan, if you look closely, it would be the result of their training. Like what happened when Renji accidentally landed on you when the both of you were training with kidou."

"Don't remind me!" Onii-chan exclaimed, his hands on his head. "Ishida gave Renji and I weeks of cold glares after that!"

"So are you clear now that we are NOT banging each other?" Byakuya asked, eyes glaring.

"Well yeah…but I will keep a close eye on the both of you." Onii-chan warned, pointing his index and middle finger at his eyes then at us as a sign that he will be watching us. Sadly he didn't watch where he was going and slammed right into a tree.

"Well you might want to take a virginity test just in case." Senbonzakura pointed out.

"It's pregnancy you goof." Saru corrected.

"But Byakuya may be wearing condoms." Aello pointed out.

"Do they even have condoms here?" Karin asked.

Senbonzakura waved his hand lazily. "It doesn't matter. There is still a chance Yuzu won't get pregnant from the first time. I say we do a virginity check on them."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE DID NOT BANG EACH OTHER!" Byakuya and I shouted.

**Kon: Shinigami Zukan!**

**Rukia: Golden!**

The door opened and Rukia stepped in, looking around for her brother. Her eyes scanned across the room until it landed on a certain black color book with seaweed ambassadors stickers on it. She held the book and looked closely, eyes landing on the word…dairy.

_T-This is Nii-sama's dairy. _Rukia thought happily. _I know I shouldn't but…a little peek won't hurt, won't it? _

She flipped the book.

**To anyone who found this dairy, close the book and return it to me or else there will be hell to pay!**

Rukia gulped nervously but flipped to the next page nothingless.

**I'm serious! Get your filthly hand away from the book!**

Rukia sweated and turned to the next page.

**God dammit, you stubborn being! PUT THE BOOK NOW!**

Rukia sweated even more and turned to the next page.

**I swear to whoever that's up there if you don't cease your actions I'll !#$%^& !%^$& your ass! No, it's not fuck because I'll never fuck anyone else except for Hisana although she is too innocent and shy for that.** **And Yuzu but I won't because Ichigo would bankai my ass, not that I'm scared of that ryoka, boy with a sissy name.**

Hmm, the last part seem to be written recently, but oh well. The next page.

**STOP READING ALREADY! FUCK OFF!**

This is when Rukia rolled her eyes and flipped about more than 10 pages of threats until she finally got to the entry. Seriously, it's just a waste of pages since no one really cared about those threats.

**This is the day I finally met Rukia. She is exactly like Hisana; beautiful, kind, gentle and innocent. Although I feel sorry for her friend that I have to take her away from him but this is Hisana's wish. I hope that one day that she would learn of her sister.**

Rukia sniffed at the contents and continued to read until her tears dropped at one particular sentence.

**But then, there is one funny thing that she is similar with Hisana and that is…her height! She is no more than two-third of my height and she is damn skinny as well. Are her family full of dwarves? And she is reeeeaaaaally tiny.**

A vein throbbed on Rukia's head. _I thought I would never think of this but…damn you Nii-sama!_ Rukia threw the diary out of the window and it plopped right on top a tall stack of paperwork a shinigami is carrying. With the paperwork being so high, he couldn't see the book landing on the stack.

Rukia huffed and opened the door to leave the room.

* * *

Okay here's the end of the chapter. I'm still feeling down because Senbonzakura didn't liked my story T_T Anyways, please REVIEW!


	13. BONUS, how did Yuzu found out?

Thank you and sorry for the long wait, I've been feeling quite down lately. Anyway, I've added a bonus chapter for all those reviewers who stuck with me from chapter one or any chapter until now! Sorry to say this chapter didn't have as much as humour as the others. The replies for the reviews are in the next chapter!

This happened after the winter war and before Yuzu met Byakuya. It tells about how Yuzu found out about the hollows.

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

I knew.

Ever since one day when they started to sneak out at night and returned shortly after with bruises, I knew. But they thought that I didn't. Karin requested a separate room and when I asked, she simply stated that its time for her to sleep alone. The very same reason Onii-chan used when we were younger. But I knew better, they didn't want me to worry about them or rather they didn't want me to get involved.

But I, too, have encountered them during our time with Raku. Otou-san and Onii-chan didn't know and Karin insisted that it was all a show put up by Don kanonji. I pretended to believe her because I didn't want her to try to convince me harder than she should.

But then I felt a stinging pain in my chest whenever I questioned them about their injuries but only gotten lies instead. Anger? Disappointment? Annoyance? Irritation? No, it was none of those above. It felt more like…betrayal. Families shouldn't keep secrets among one another right? I thought at that time why would they team up to keep a secret from me?

Is it because they didn't want me to worry? I don't know and I never questioned further. I also never attempted to insist that I knew and helped them fight like Karin did. I would only be a burden. I didn't have as much spiritual powers as them. Besides, I never liked fighting.

But at least it would be nice if they let me treat their injuries after their return.

I sighed and looked out the window. They were fighting _those_ again, monsters with holes. And I knew that they are going to come home with injuries shortly after again. Just like they did every night. I was proven right when the door opened.

"Is Yuzu asleep?" I heard Karin ask.

"I'll go check." Onii-chan said and I quickly shuffled into my bed, pretending to be asleep. The door opened for a few seconds before it was closed again followed by soft thumping signaling that Onii-chan is gone. "Yeah, she is asleep. Let's treat our injuries."

I opened my eyes and sat up, eyes filled with worry. I knew it; they were hurt again. Suddenly, realization dawned as my eyes filled with even more worry.

The medical supply has been used up.

I got off the bed and tip toed into one of the rooms of the clinic, following their voices.

"Oh shit, I forgot we're out of medical supply." Otou-san cursed.

"What? Then how are we supposed to hide from Yuzu?" Karin asked.

The question made my heart sting. Did they really want to hide it from me that much? Yes, they did it out of worry and concern for me but I just can't help but feel betrayed. My bit the bottom of my lips, attempting to stop the tears that are going to come out from my eyes.

"I guess we have no choice but to go to hats and clogs's shop." Onii-chan sighed. "And school is starting soon."

"Right, I will replenish the supply by tomorrow. In the mean time, we should write a note for her." Otou-san said.

"I still feel kind of guilty that we're keeping all of these from her." Karin sighed.

"I feel the same but it can't be helped. Yuzu doesn't have as much spiritual powers as us and I don't want her to worry. It is bad enough that she is handling all of our household chores." Otou-san pointed out.

I took a step back before heading back to my room quietly, knowing that they are going to go out.

-x-

As expected, I found three notes on the refrigerator.

Yuzu-chan, I have to go and replenish our medical supply. Sorry to leave you at home alone but I'll be back soon~

_~Love, your Otou-san~_

I moved on to Karin's.

_Yuzu, I have early soccer practice today so I won't be having breakfast._

_Karin._

I moved to Onii-chan's.

_Yuzu, I need to go to school early today._

_Ichigo._

I laughed dryly after setting the notes on the counter. Did they think that I was that stupid? That a few sentences could reassure her and wash away all the doubts? If you'd ask me, I would advise them to make it more convincing.

"Guess it's all by myself." I sighed.

It's strange really. Although I am a Kurosaki, a lot of people said that I am different from the rest of the family. People said that I am more quiet, composed and motherly like. Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin are more like those rash and tough types.

* * *

3 years passed and they still didn't know that I knew their secret. It is like déjà vu all over again when I stood outside the room watching them as Onii-chan and Karin scolded Otou-san for forgetting the medical supplies again. I also knew that every time they requested something from Urahara-san, it isn't free.

How do I know that?

I told Urahara-san that I knew about their midnight fighting and I told him to keep it a secret from them. Urahara-san seemed amused but promised to keep it a secret. Every now and then I would sneak to his shop and asked about their well-being and listened as he talked about the winter war. Determined to put it all a stop, I followed them to Urahara-san, ready to tell them that I knew so that they would stop worrying about keeping it all from me and let me treat their injuries when their medical supply is gone.

That is family.

"Hats and clogs, sorry to bother you but our medical supply is gone again." I heard Onii-chan said.

"Ah, again. You know that it doesn't come free right?" Urahara said in amusement.

"Che, you're just happy that you're making money out of this." Otou-san retorted.

"Ah, that is nothing but the truth." Urahara chuckled and glance at me from the corner of his eyes. I nodded. "Instead of coming to me every time you run out of supply, you can always ask Yuzu-chan to treat you or she can make sure the medical supply does not run out."

"What are you crazy?" Karin exclaimed.

Urahara chuckled. "I can't believe all of you think that your lies can fool Yuzu-chan. Yes, she might be naïve but she is also a Kurosaki. Right, Yuzu-chan?"

Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin's faces were of confusion then horror when I stepped out of the shadows.

"Y-Yuzu? W-When did you?" Onii-chan managed out.

"Find out? After the winter war." I said.

"The winter war? Urahara, you…" Otou-san turned to Urahara.

"I asked Urahara-san to tell me. I already knew that you were fighting hollows before Urahara-san told me." I explained.

"Yuzu…I…" Karin stepped forward.

I sighed. "It's alright. I already know that you were keeping it from me because you didn't want me to worry. But I still hoped that there weren't any secret between us. That's not how families are suppose to behave."

"Yuzu…I'm sorry." Otou-san apologized, Onii-chan and Karin followed in suit.

"It's fine. Now, will you let me treat your injuries from now on?" I asked and they nodded slowly. "Don't worry, I won't join you in the fight. I'm not strong enough and I will just be a burden."

"Yuzu, you will never be a burden." Onii-chan said.

"Thanks." I said gratefully before turning to Urahara. "Thanks for keeping it a secret and telling me about them. I'm sure that they won't tell me anything even if my spiritual powers are at the same level as them. Worry warts."

"Very perceptive." Urahara remarked.

"It's not very hard when you have an _idiot_ Otou-san, _stubborn_ Onii-chan and _temperamental _Karin." I laughed and turned to them. "But don't worry, I'm not blaming you for keeping it as a secret and failing it terribly. I don't feel any sort of betrayal or anger towards you."

Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin only stared at me with fear.

"That's what happen when you hide something from your close one." Urahara said simply.

I beamed. "No, it's all right. Hiding from me is perfectly fine."

"Y-You are angry, aren't you?" Onii-chan stammered.

"How could I be angry, hm?" I asked, smiling wider. I know I'm scaring them but they deserved this at least. "A bunch of idiots lying to another idiot. Have to be one to know one."

By now, Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin were already shivering in fear.

"Y-Yuzu…that expression doesn't suit you…" Otou-san stammered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"…Scary…" Karin remarked. "I think we should just put Yuzu on the front lines and scare the hollows away…"

"_What?_"

"N-Nothing!" Karin replied hastily.

And for a few more months, I acted like this towards them and at the same time, scaring the hell out of them. I was having fun and found no reason to stop. But then I finally got to experience family once again.

* * *

"Yuzu." Byakuya called out. "Are you thinking of something?"

"It's nothing." I reassured before pausing. "Well, I was thinking of the time when Otou-san, Onii-chan and Karin found out about me knowing their fight with hollows."

"You mean you found out by yourself?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, they didn't want me to worry. But they need to try harder if they want to hide their secret." I laughed.

Byakuya laughed along. "Kurosaki Ichigo never did manage to hide something from anyone." Byakuya pointed out. "What was their reaction towards your knowledge?"

"Shocked and fear. I was acting really…happy."

Byakuya winced. "Yeah, I bet they were expecting you to blow up on them but you were being happy and okay with it instead. I have a feeling you were doing that on purpose." Byakuya said.

"I was. They deserved it."

"Sometimes, you are not as sweet as you look." Byakuya pointed out.

"Well, after all of that, you can't expect me to be all sweet and nice."

"True but I wonder how much of you I haven't realized yet."

"Oh, it's more than you can count."

* * *

Sorry that it sucked but I still hope that you would still review~!


	14. The disengagement arc

And here's the next chapter and the beginning of the another main plot. Please enjoy~!

**blackteaplease: Sorry for making you late for your bowling class ^^" I will be waiting for your review~!**

**GameKingDemon: It sorta came to my mind at the moment xD**

**AnimeLover717216: Hehe, even Rukia can't resist looking at Byakuya's dairy. Thank you and updated~! Glad to hear my story is like a drug xD**

**MaskYourSmile: Yeah, she can never take a break from being called short. Funny as it sounds, I put threats in the first few pages of my dairy~ Nope Saru is Renji's zanpakuto. Hehe, sometimes Yuzu gotta suffer a little~**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: Ichigo always chooses the wrong things to listen closely. I did, I accidently replaced sugar with pepper, don't know how I did that and it tasted...not bad~! Hope so ;D**

**Jojii-chan: Thanks, updated.**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks, he would probably freak but that's for later chapters~**

**Theoracle-san: LOL, thanks and I'm glad that it made you laughed xD Byakuya needs a break from all those serious stuffs.**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

Yuzu's POV

Finally after a few days of being babied, Byakuya finally recovered from his…whatever he is suffering from. And no, I'm not having menstruation…yet. The reason why I'm acting like this is because I have a feeling today and the followings days are going to be reeeeaaaally bad. And I've learnt to follow my intuition after many times of not following them but Onii-chan or Karin's instead only to get myself into deep shit.

And yeah, I learnt how to cuss. Courtesy of Renji much to Onii-chan and Byakuya's horror. For some reason, Rukia said that it would come in handy someday. I wonder what did she meant…

"Damn haori." Byakuya cursed. With him technically being taichou, he has to attend the meeting. Sadly, there are no other shorter haoris for the sixth division and he is stuck to his old long one.

"Having troubles?" I guessed.

"How can you tell." Byakuya grumbled sarcastically, tired of the haori.

Karin gave muffled laughter. "Well they weren't expecting their taichou to shrink like Toushirou."

"Hey!" Toushirou and Byakuya exclaimed at the same time.

"Anyway you just have to bear with it until they come up with another haori. Come on, we are going to be late." Toushirou said.

"I hate this." Byakuya grumbled and tried to walk only to trip and fall flat on the floor causing a roar of laughter from Karin. Toushirou, for his part, is trying his best not to laugh as well. Being the kind person I am, I helped Byakuya up. "Thanks." Byakuya grumbled again, shooting a glare at Karin.

"It could help if you hold the bottom slightly in one hand." I suggested. Byakuya lifted up the bottom of his haori with his thumb and middle finger and began to walk. Finding no trouble, he headed towards the taichou meeting place with Toushirou who is emitting some sort of hidden laughter.

"I-I didn't mean for him to hold it up like that!" I exclaimed in horror.

By now, Karin is already on the floor and pounding on the ground. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, H-He looks l-like a g-girl! As if his looks d-did not make people m-mistake him as one, this will definitely make p-people question his gender!"

"This isn't funny, Karin-chan." I protested. "Byakuya-kun might get teased."

"Aw screw it, he deserves it anyway." Karin smirked.

"What did he do to you anyway?"

"Nothing." Karin looked away, grinning.

* * *

**Byakuya's POV**

For some strange reason, Toushirou is trying not to laugh while there are many eyes on us. What the hell are they looking at? Maybe it's because two short taichous are walking together but that still didn't explain Toushirou's laughter. Oh well, I have no time to ask as we have arrived at the venue.

"Ah looks like all of us are present…" Yamamato-soutaichou trailed off, looking at me.

I stared in confusion as the other taichous looked at me in a weird way as well especially Yumiko…what?

"Yumiko, what are you doing here?" I asked, not forgetting about the weird stares.

"Hm? What do you mean? I'm a taichou and I'm supposed to attend the taichou's meeting." Yumiko replied in a matter-of-fact way. "And, why are you walking around like…a girl?" Yumiko asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"A girl? But I wasn't…" I looked down. Oh… I quickly dropped the bottom of the haori. "S-So when did you become taichou?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Mizuchi-taichou just joined us recently after defeating most of our taichous. She is a very promising youth." Yamamato-soutaichou replied.

I blinked. "Even Zaraki-taichou?"

"Yeah, that is one hell of a girl." Kenpachi snorted, I think pinkie must have made him lost somehow.

"And no, Yachiru did not make him lose." Yumiko said with a hint of amusement.

"Feh, whatever." I looked sideways, it means that I won't get to talk with Yumiko as often as we used to.

"Anyway let's start our meeting." Yamamato-soutaichou announced. I don't really get the point of the meeting though, there are no hollows or wars. "The first topic I have come up is that should we use some of the clubs' budget for the world of living's products?"

WHAT?

I looked around and saw taichous murmuring in agreement.

"The world of living's products proved to be high tech and beneficial to us." Yumiko remarked.

"And who will be bring the products here?" I twitched.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, of course." Yumiko said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Everyone in favor of the idea say AYE while those who are not in favor say NAY." Yamamato-soutaichou announced.

I can't believe he just said 'AYE' and 'NAY'! Everyone said 'AYE' in chorus and I followed in suit…softly. I can see Toushirou is twitching at the insanity of this meeting. Why must the sane one always be the short ones?

Yamamato-soutaichou coughed. "Now that that's cleared up, let's move on to our next topic. Shall we make a call to the director to create a war and give us more screen time?"

IS HE SERIOUS?

"Um…" I started but was interrupted.

"Yes ma'am, something you want to add on?" The clown freak asked.

I fumed. Ma'am? Too bad I can't kill him when so many taichous are present instead I coughed, "Yamamato-soutaichou, with all due respect, but are you requesting for war?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Why yes of course. Shinigamis nowadays are slacking because they have nothing to do. A war can stir things up." Yamamato-soutaichou replied.

"B-But many of them died!" Toushirou protested.

"Technically, we are dead." Yumiko pointed out. "And yeah, it has been boring these days."

God, is this the Gotei 13 which is to protect peace?

"Boring? But we can't sacrifice lives just because we are bored!" I exclaimed and glared at the taichous who are digging their ears, "Are you listening?"

"Look, the point here is that," The clown freak pointed a long finger with a long fingernail at me, "If we have trouble determining what gender you are, how can we even listen to you?"

"Why you bas-"

"Kuchiki-taichou, I would advise you to refrain from using vulgarities." Yamamato-soutaichou warned. "And no, we will not be risking the lives of shinigami. What I am trying to say is that we could set up an expedition which consists of those who are willing to participate to Hueco Mundo."

An expedition? What are we? Ten?

"And should I remind you that your sister, Kuchiki Rukia, is very keen to participate hence Kurosaki Ichigo will surely follow which also means that his siblings will tag along as well." Yamamato-soutaichou, at least I hope it's really him, stared at Toushirou and I.

Hell no is Yuzu ever going to step foot into that desert!

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed at the ryoka boy and Karin's face when I found out that they are bringing Yuzu along.

"Rukia persuaded me and you know I can't say no to Karin. And when Karin made up her mind to go, Yuzu will definitely go as well." Ichigo said.

"You could've tried harder!" I shouted at Ichigo and turned to Karin. "And why do you always constantly wanting to put Yuzu in danger?"

Karin shrugged, "I didn't, you would always be there protecting her, right? Besides, we are kind of interested in seeing that place, Hueco Mundo. I heard that there is scarier than the haunted house we visited."

"Don't worry, Byakuya-kun. I'm okay with it." Yuzu smiled nervously.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" I trailed off.

"It's alright. As long as you are there I won't feel scared." Yuzu reassured and I blushed.

"…" Ichigo eyed us suspiciously.

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "I guess we're going then. Joy."

"Stop being so moody, at least we can be somewhere else other than this boring place." Karin said.

"Why aren't you the child of freak." I sneered, not liking how she is putting Yuzu in danger.

"If I'm the child of freak, you're the spawn of cross dressing."

"IF ANYONE OF YOU MENTION ANYTHING THAT RESSEMBLES THE MEANING OF ME LOOKING LIKE A GIRL, I'M GOING TO SIC A BUNCH OF RABID CHIHUAHUAS ON YOU!" I roared, finally had enough of it.

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Why Chihuahuas? I thought you would choose those more vicious kinds one…like hounds or something?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN DOG TRAINER TO YOU?"

"True, you don't seem to be handling yourself very well. They say the bark is worse than the bite." Karin smirked.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" I heard Rukia asked.

"Nah, Karin can take care of herself. By the looks of it, she seems to be enjoying and winning it." The ryoka said in a bored tone. "And Yuzu isn't stopping them because she is off making banana cake with spices again."

I brightened up, "Banana cakes with spices you say?"

"Glutton." Karin snorted.

"Screaming banshee."

"For the last time-"

"You are a screaming banshee." I interrupted, "And Toushirou agrees too. He was muttering something about crazy soccer girl when you come charging around Seireitei screaming his name in such passion."

Toushirou cowered when Karin's glare is directed at him. "I-I wasn't, I swear!"

"Next time drag your pussy to Karakura town YOURSELF!" Karin snarled.

Toushirou frowned, "I don't have one."

"What-the fuck-ever!"

"Are the both of you done yet?" Yuzu sighed and she entered the room. "Might take a few minutes for the cake to be ready. In the meantime, any news on our zanpakutos?"

"Last I saw them they were singing a serenade to Saru in Abarai's inner world." I replied.

"So that's why I haven't seen Abarai-fukutaichou recently." Toushirou pondered aloud.

Saru, as if on cue, rushed in and slammed the door close and groaned. "I never did get how I could love them."

"That is because the only thing that turns you down is their vocal skill." I pointed out.

"Our vocal skills are as good as our masters." Senbonzakura appeared in the room, much to Saru's horror.

I frowned. "Are you saying that I am a bad singer? I should point out to you that I have sung two songs and got famous because of that."

"Really? What songs did you sing?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Yozora no Kawa and Listen to one's story. The latter was a duet with me." Rukia replied.

"I would love to hear it." Yuzu smiled happily. Yuzu's smiles are so…alluring.

"I can let you listen to it next time because I can't really sing like I used to due to the change in my voice as well." I said.

Yuzu nodded. "Okay."

"Unfortunately, there are some traits zanpakutos doesn't get from their masters." Saru sighed.

"Saru, do you dislike our singing that much?" Aello asked, also appearing out of nowhere. I always did wonder how they always manage to do that.

"Um…"

"You could've told us and we'd stop singing. We know that singing is not our best point." Aello pointed out.

Saru blinked. "So…all I have to do is to tell the both of you to stop singing?"

"Yes, but since you didn't, we figured you like our singing." Senbonzakura said.

"How can anyone like that poor excuse of a screech?" I pointed out.

"Uh hum, I should tell you that Yuzu's singing is passed down to me." Aello pointed out, "before I became her zanpakuto, I can sing better than this."

We turned to look at Yuzu who is at a corner.

"She's right…my singing is as bad as Onii-chan." Yuzu said sulkily with mushrooms growing around her.

"In fact, my singing is also just as bad." Karin pointed out.

"I can tell from your screaming fiasco from last time." I replied and turned to Yuzu, "If you want, I can teach you how to sing."

"Really?" Yuzu looks up at me hopefully, "I don't want you to run away like Saru…"

"Saru is a coward."

"Hey!" Saru, Senbonzakura and Aello exclaimed in protest.

Aello frowned and hugged Saru. "Saru is the most squishy zanpakuto."

"She has the biggest ass too." Senbonzakura added.

"Shut up!" Saru shouted and bonked Senbonzakura on the head. "I thought Haineko is the most squishy zanpakuto?"

"How would I know? I've never touched it before." Aello said.

I raised an eyebrow. "So the both of you DID touch Saru's boobs?"

"Yes." Senbonzakura and Aello replied un-shamefully.

"Those two practically dragged me so that I have to sleep with them with me being in the middle." Saru said.

"You sound happy about that." Toushirou pointed out.

"I won't deny that fact."

Aello and Senbonzakura grinned and hugged Saru. "Yay!" They cheered, "Does that mean we can have a threesome sex?" Senbonzakura asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Saru replied simply.

"Damn author and her flat chest." Senbonzakura cursed.

(WHAT?)

"Speaking of flat chest, I'm also flat chested." Aello said, looking at her chest before walking to Yuzu, holding her up. "Hmm, Yuzu has a flat chest too."

"It's not my fault they don't grow." Yuzu said.

I blushed. "Will you stop handling her that way?"

"Why do you mind?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't YOU mind?" I shot back.

"I don't hit girls." Ichigo said simply and looked away, avoiding at Rukia's glare for indirectly insulting girls.

**Kon: Shinigami zukan!**

**Kurotsuchi: Golden.**

"My, my, it would seem that the paperwork has increased." Mayuri remarked as he looked at the big pile, when he got to a book with seaweed ambassador on it, he got curious and flipped it open. "Oh what could this be."

_The wretched day when I come face to face with that freak of a clown, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He has got to be the freakiest being alive, for one, putting on MAKE-UP!_

"This isn't a make-up! It's paint." Mayuri frowned.

_He talked on and on about dissecting hollows, humans, shinigamis and many more substance that I didn't cared to listen. _

"Humph, that boy has no sense of science."

_And one day, I saw him without his make-up and I thought that he looked more like a freak! MAN, no wonder he doesn't have a lover! _

"The same can be said for you after you went emo after your wife died."

_I wouldn't want to know what he does in his lab but it's hard not to notice that freakish laughter that comes out randomly._

"That is to add to the affect you insolent brat."

_I hope his division blows up one day and I would want to see his horror-stricken make up face of his._

"So HE is the one who blew it up!" Mayuri said angrily and tosses the book. The book landed in Nemu's bag which is to be brought to the SWA.

* * *

And here's the end of the chapter. It's true that Byakuya's singing is nice, deeeeeep and loveeeely~ For those who haven't listened, the songs are stated in the fic, Yozora no Kawa and listen to one's song (Duet with Rukia) Really nice! Anyway pelase REVIEW!


	15. Trip p1, How to deal with love rivals

Thank you SO much for those who've reviewed, really made me write more and more xD And tadah, here's the next chapter~! Feeling a little hyper from super sweet cappuccino xD Anyways I feel like starting a HikaruxKaoru fic for Ouran host club catergory. Twinest rules~!

**AnimeLover717216: Thanks! Yeah, both of them will definitely kiss but not in this chapter though~ That will also be in the next chapter ;D**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pasttime: I'm the one who's spoilt~ Two reviews from you! Yep, agreed, scary side with a happy mood is scarier. I love their voices, especially Byakuya's. Deep and powerful~! Doki~ Toushirou's is more like a femine voice since his seiyuu is a female. His song is this light I see.**

**XxCapturetheLightxX: When I first saw him in his chibi mode, I totally want to HUG him!**

**Jojii-chan: Thanks and you will find out more soon~!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

And thus, the trip to Hueco Mundo begins. The place is quite deserted; it is mainly made up of desert after all, and quite gloomy if you ask me. It is always nighttime no matter how much time passes. I should've expected it being the home of hollows. And of course, Karin is enthusiastic in touring the place, I hope she knows that what might be within the dome are dangerous.

"Maybe we can get to find some hollows or arrancar." Karin mused aloud.

Yep, she knows.

"Hn, don't expect me to be there when you find yourself close to death." Toushirou said grudgingly.

"I won't." Karin reassured. "I would use Byakuya as a bait to get myself out of it."

Byakuya glared. "Like hell I'm going to let you do that."

"I will just throw you into the hollows then, judging by your weight and SIZE, it should be no problem." Karin said smugly, emphasizing heavily on the 'size' part. Seriously, can they not get along with each other? They are like those bickering siblings we usually watch on TV.

"You are small too." Byakuya pointed out, a vein popping on his forehead.

"At least I'm strong. All you did after you transformed is eat, sleep and shit while I participated in soccer." Karin pointed out.

"I've already been practicing swordplay and weight lifting before I was in this age." Byakuya said. "Need I remind you that I was the one who helped you move the goal post when Toushirou is not around to do it for you?"

Karin shrugged, "I didn't want to get my hands dirty and the only reason why you are willing to do it is because Yuzu asked you to."

"It WASN'T dirty." Byakuya glared. "And need I remind you that you are going to ask Yuzu to do it if I don't!"

"I lied." Karin said simply.

I sighed and look at Toushirou who is becoming bored of the argument. Sometimes I find that Byakuya is as similar as Karin while Toushirou is as similar as I. I wonder if Toushirou realized this, I mused while looking at him.

"Bya-kun, let's stop fighting and move on." Yumiko, a girl with long red hair tied up in a ponytail wearing a shinigami uniform alike to Nemu-san and a shorter haori than the others. She has a tattoo on her left thigh, which looks like the Mizuchi noble emblem, which Byakuya showed me.

"It's not like I started it." Byakuya shot back but listened to her anyway. I think I remembered Byakuya mentioned about her being his supposed fiancée.

"I know but at least try and stop it." Yumiko replied.

Karin rolled her eyes and walked towards me. "So, she is Byakuya's supposed fiancée?" She whispered.

I nodded.

"I see, he seems to act differently around her than with the others." Karin remarked.

"Of course, she is Byakuya-kun's childhood friend." I replied, knowing what Karin is getting at. "And you didn't react the way you expected me to react now when Hinamori-san is around Toushirou." I pointed out.

"Momo is a nice person." Karin said simply.

"I can tell but Mizuchi-san is also a nice person too." I said before grinning, "And the reason why you didn't act jealous towards Hinamori-san is because she likes someone else thus your Toushirou won't get snatched by her."

Karin frowned, "That's not true and you don't even know Yumiko that well yet."

"Perhaps but I can't say that she is a bad person."

"Whatever, you can't judge a book by its cover." Karin sighed.

"True." Toushirou remarked from behind us. "She seems kind of suspicious if you ask me."

I frowned, "Suspicious? How?"

"Don't you find it strange that she took it quite well when the engagement was cancelled? To my knowledge, Mizuchi-taichou has a thing for Byakuya." Toushirou pointed out, "And before she became taichou, she was only an unseated officer who does not seem to be interested in the activity of the Gotei 13."

"So why did she become a shinigami?" Karin and I asked.

"She is a noble and the head of her family too so she has to start out as a shinigami someday and get promoted to taichou. She has actually a few years to accomplish that but it is only when the engagement has been cancelled then she decided to show her abilities."

"So…what are you trying to say?" Karin asked.

"She might be planning on getting Byakuya back."

I blinked before laughing. "That is impossible, Mizuchi-san doesn't seem like that type of girls. Are you two sure you're aren't over thinking this?"

Karin and Toushirou faced me, an eyebrow raise. "Denial."

"…"

* * *

Okay, I admit that I might be a little jealous. They seem to be very close but that's what friends are…right? And is that Yumiko holding Byakuya's hand? I guess Byakuya didn't want to hurt Yumiko's feelings but…

"Hmph, that fiend." Aello spoke from behind me.

"You can't blame him, Yumiko was he only friend." Senbonzakura pointed out. "Although her zanpakuto may be a tad annoying."

"I wish your master can notice that Yumiko had feelings for you like her zanpakuto, Hanabi for you." Saru remarked.

They are not making this any better…

"It's fine, isn't it? They haven't met each other for quite a time." I said.

"You can't be serious if you are going to just stand there and let her take Byakuya away." Aello said in horror.

"Don't exaggerate, Byakuya-kun made a decision didn't he? He's not the type to go back on his word."

"What if he has a change of heart?" Senbonzakura asked, "I don't want to get stuck with seeing Hanabi everyday."

I paused. "Then if it makes him happy, I'll respect his decision."

"Aren't you going to fight it out?" Saru asked.

"Of course I will." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But if he still chooses her then there is nothing I can do but this can't go down without a fight- No, what the hell are you all saying? Mizuchi-san isn't the kind to break someone else's love life."

"Never mind, just knowing that you won't get defeated without a fight is good enough." Aello grinned.

"Of course, we will join too if Senbonzakura happens to have a change of heart as well." Saru added.

Senbonzakura looked at them in horror, "I would never do that."

"We will see." Aello and Saru said in unison.

"Senbonzakura!" Hanabi, Yumiko's zanpakuto I presume, jogged towards us. "Why are you so slow?"

"Why are you so fast?" Aello retorted.

Hanabi ignored her, "Come on, let's go together…like the old times."

Aello and Saru glared at Senbonzakura.

"No thanks." Senbonzakura said flatly.

"Why not?" Hanabi pouted. "My master is busy talking with your master so why can't we do the same?"

"As you can see, I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

"Ahem."

"Saru, you're a guy before so I would be counting myself a bi. It's pretty cool though, I've always wanted to try being a bi." Senbonzakura grinned.

Saru glared. "Although I may be a guy before, by labeling me as your boyfriend and Aello's girlfriend would be saying that I'm half guy and half girl. And is being a bi really that cool? I would've preferred if you'd label me as your girlfriend and Aello's boyfriend."

"But then it would be exciting if all of us are bi." Aello grinned, patting Saru on the back.

"But you always spend time with them, surely you can spare some time with me." Hanabi pouted.

"No."

"But-"

Aello, Senbonzakura and Saru flipped her off.

After Hanabi is out of sight, I turned to them. "Harsh." I remarked. They never did give mercy on those who tried to interfere with their threesome relationship.

"Had to be done." The three of them said in unison, I never did get how they are able to do that.

"And you have to do that when the time comes for you to." Aello lectured.

"You mustn't be soft on her just because you are nice." Senbonzakura added.

"And if it comes to the fight, use all the vulgarities Renji taught you." Saru finished.

I sweat dropped. "Uh…"

"What the hell are you teaching my sister?" Karin asked.

"How to fight Yumiko for Byakuya." The three lovers said in unison again.

"Oh, I see. And don't forget to fight it out physically as well." Karin smiled.

"You know that I hate fighting." I protested.

"Sorry but your likes and dislikes won't be a matter once the fight started." Toushirou said.

"I can't believe you of all people is telling me this." I said.

Toushirou shrugged, "Mizuchi-taichou may be beautiful, popular and well known for her strength but I'm not like those blind fools."

"I think it's because even if you like her, you can't go after her because of your height." Karin pointed out not so happily I might add.

"I would never like her." Toushirou frowned; I think if she didn't include the first part and the hint of annoyance, Toushirou might react badly.

"Hmm…"

"Yuzu?" Aello called out, "What're you thinking about?"

"Just a thought, if the three of you are dating then what becomes of Hebi?"

The three of them blinked and said in unison again, "What of him?"

"Wouldn't that make him…kind of lonely?" I asked.

Saru shrugged and motioned to the two figures in front of us, "He seems really content in us dating since I won't be there to nag him and he has been talking with Tobiume lately."

"Oh," Was the only thing I can say at the moment, "But I just thought if Saru is like a mother to Hebi, wouldn't that make Senbonzakura and Aello parents to him too?"

"What?" Senbonzakura said in horror.

"Not too bad, I've always wanted a small family." Aello grinned.

"Not when your child is…Hebi." Saru pointed out.

"And come to think of it, I haven't seen Fenia or Hyourinmaru anywhere." I turned to Karin and Toushirou.

"Hyourinmaru didn't like coming out much." Toushirou replied.

"Fenia too, so I think they're chatting in our inner mind." Karin replied.

I slumped in defeat, "So no one else sane here to control Aello?"

"Hey!"

"We are taking the job from Fenia, she pays us." Saru replied smugly.

"A good deal of amount, I'd say." Senbonzakura added.

"I'm not that bad!" Aello protested.

-x-

**Byakuya's POV**

As we kept walking and talking, I'm starting to get annoyed by Yumiko a little. She seems reluctant when I wanted to go back to Yuzu and all she talks about is starting a family not specifically with whom anyway. I don't really like the idea of leaving Yuzu with our zanpakutos AND Karin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Senbonzakura scream and Yuzu following in suit, I was at her side instantly.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"Oh sorry, it's just a painting." Senbonzakura grinned in a not-so-apologetic way.

"Don't scare me like that." Yuzu panted.

"Are you scared?" I asked in worry.

Yuzu nodded meekly, "Kind of…"

"Sorry, I should've walked along with you. You should've told me though." I said, intertwining our hands.

"You seem like you wanted to catch up with Mizuchi-san and I didn't want to interrupt the both of you." Yuzu said shyly and glancing our zanpakutos, "Though some other people had other ideas."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at them, "What have you been filling Yuzu's mind?"

"Nothing but the truth." Senbonzakura replied.

"Is everything alright?" Yumiko asked in worry, slowing down so she can walk with us. I notice she has been looking at our intertwined hands though.

"Yeah, Senbonzakura is just blind." I said simply.

Senbonzakura glared at me, "Hey!"

"I'm glad, that was some scream." Yumiko laughed, "Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of. All the taichous and fukutaichous are here although we've been split up, we can still communicate with each other incase something happens."

"Thanks." Yuzu said.

"I'm sure that communication won't be needed." Karin huffed. I never did get what's her problem.

"Don't worry about her, she's just snappy that there are no real thrills yet." Senbonzakura said, obviously have read my mind.

Karin blinked, "What's with that all of a sudden?"

"Master was thinking what was your problem just now." Senbonzakura answered.

"But Aello can't read Yuzu's mind." Karin pointed out, remembering the last conversation quite well.

"That is because she blocked our mind link after hearing us doing a threesome sex." Aello replied much to Hanabi's dismay.

I glared at the three zanpakutos, "You let Yuzu hear THAT?"

"It's fine really," Yuzu muttered, "You don't know how much they've been teaching me about sex after we got together."

"What?" If possible, my glare intensified.

"Don't get overprotective," Yumiko placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's natural that kids at that age should learn all these stuff."

Yuzu shrugged, "I knew them ever since Otou-san gave Karin and I sex education with porn video."

That OLD coot!

"Don't worry master, we assure you that Yuzu will be in top shape when the time comes." Senbonzakura said with determination.

"Do I even want to know what does that mean?" I asked dryly.

"Someone has to deflower Yuzu sooner or later and she has to know the ropes." Saru replied.

"Have you got no decency? How can you say that with a straight face?" I growled.

Karin smirked, "Because we commoners basically do not as much decency as nobles and are more knowledgeable. That was proven true when you did not know anything about menstruation or bras are used for womens ONLY."

"Who told you that?"

"The taichous were rummaging your room and found a dairy and a bra. They spoke really loud of it and they had communicators with them which directly transmit what they are saying to the fukutaichous who came by the other day." Toushirou explained, "Before you say anything, I'm not one of them."

"They are DEAD!" I roared.

"Don't worry. To become knowledgeable, you need EXPERIENCE." Karin smirked, patting my back with Yuzu giggling quietly.

God dammit.

**Kon: Shinigami Zukan.**

**Karin and Yuzu: Golden.**

"Man, why the hell do we have to attend this pointless club?" Karin groaned as she raked her hand through her hair.

"You promised to accompany me to the Shinigami's women association if I accompanied you to the sewage." Yuzu replied, shivering slightly at the trip.

Karin looked away, unable to find a comeback, only to caught sight of a certain interesting book in Nemu's bag. She took out the book despite Yuzu's protest and examined it. The stickers of the character are a certain favourite of someone.

"Oh! It's Byakuya's dairy!" Karin grinned and flipped open the book.

"Karin! We shouldn't invade his privacy!" Yuzu protested.

"Stop being a goody goody for once. Admit it, you're curious about the contents as well." Karin pointed out, "Let's read it together."

Unable to deny the accusation, Yuzu sighed and stood beside Karin with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

God curse the day the screaming banshee, Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister obviously, arrived at Soul Society screaming at the top of her lungs for Hitsugaya-taichou and effectively waking up from my sleep.

"How many times do I have to tell him I'm not a screaming banshee." Karin growled.

"I don't think he would call you that if you didn't scream for the whole Seireitei to hear." Yuzu pointed out.

In contrast, her little sister, Yuzu, was quite pleasant to meet. I was shocked when I found out Yuzu is related to the ryoka boy, screaming banshee and hyperactive-but-out-of-his-head ex-taichou.

"Oh he WOULD say nice things about you." Karin rolled her eyes.

Yuzu bit her lips, "Not exactly, read on."

Disappointed to say, she is as short as Hisana. God, why are the nice people always SHORT? As if that is not enough, her chest size isn't as big as Rukia and that's saying A LOT less. Not that I mind but it's still nice to be with someone with a good body.

"I can't believe he wrote that!" Karin growled then shivered at the impending doom.

"T-That fucking asshole!" Yuzu growled, evil aura radiating from her like a fire spread.

"Yuzu cursed!" Karin exclaimed in shock and quietly jotted down the words, date and time and dropping the dairy back into Nemu's bag.

* * *

Ah, chapter finally done. Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!


	16. Trip p2, Byakuya is in deep shit now

Ladies and gentlemen, I shall present you the next chapter~! It contains what you've been waiting for, at least I hope so. Yay for 10 reviews for the last chapter, it made me want to write and update faster. Enough of my blabbering, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: Yep, Toushirou's voice is really something eh? I fell in love with it the first time I heard that song. I thought it would be better if Saru becomes Senbonzakura and Aello's boyfriend and girlfriend respectively. Increases the humor~**

**Jojii-chan: There will definitely be more tension. Thanks and updated.**

**AnimeLover717216: Well, you're going to find out in this chapter. I'm surprised Yuzu hadn't in the anime seeing how much Ichigo curse. In a relationship, one have to be more knowledgeable than the other, know what I mean? -grins- I'm happy that you're eagerly waiting for this chapter and I hope I won't disappoint you~!**

**XxCapturetheLightxX: Saru and Hebi are Renji's zanpakuto.**

**Switmikan74: Glad you found this funny. Someone has to be the comedian here. I think Senbonzakura is already well-aware of that -grins-**

**Thunder Claw03: Thanks and updated.**

**Lina Schiffer: Wow, 3 reviews? I'm really spoiled. I'm glad that you found it funny~ And sorry about that, there's going to be some homos like SaruxSenbonzakuraxAello though I'm keeping RenjixUryuu a minimum. I still hope you will enjoy this fic.**

**girlx901: I will put that in some other chapters ;D **

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

As the walking continued, well we've been doing nothing but walk and talk, Karin is starting to complain about the lack of thrill in this place. Better for me, I wouldn't ask for anything worse than this. In the meantime, I've been getting this tingling and warm feeling ever since Byakuya held my hand. But the strange this is that I have a feeling someone is staring at me, y'know I've been getting those chills in my spine.

"Why are you staring at Yuzu?" Karin asked.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to get to know Byakuya's girlfriend better," Yumiko replied, "Before her, Byakuya only broke the rules for Hisana."

I felt Byakuya froze.

"Are you alright?" I asked in worry.

"Yeah." Byakuya muttered.

"Master really misses Hisana-san." Senbonzakura remarked airily.

"Is she a shinigami?" Aello inquired.

"No, she's just a maid at his mansion until Byakuya married her. But even then, Hisana-san still took on the maid's duties. She's a really nice and kind person. She scolded Byakuya when she threatened to throw me against the wall." Senbonzakura grinned.

Saru raised an eyebrow, "You even manage to annoy your master when you're sword?"

"It was boring." Senbonzakura said simply.

"It's hard to keep a poker face when someone talks about you as if you're not around." Byakuya sighed.

"Just leave them." Yumiko chided.

"So Byakuya is childish even when he had a wife…" I grinned.

Byakuya groaned, "Not you too."

"You know how much I love hearing about your past, especially the funny parts. Maybe I should look for Yoruichi-san for storytelling!"

"No!" Byakuya said immediately, "You are not getting near that were-cat anytime soon!"

"She is not that bad, you're just angry because she made a fool out of you once." I replied.

"And I swear that's the last time she does it." Byakuya swore.

"I don't like her either." Yumiko said dryly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Did she do something to you too?"

"Byakuya and I were always the victims. I've never seen her bothering Hisana." Yumiko huffed.

"That's because the both of you were similar and Hisana is a nice person." Senbonzakura pointed out.

Yumiko glared, "What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing but the truth." Senbonzakura turned away, folding his arms.

"Please don't fight." Hanabi injected.

"You know it's impossible to tell Senbonzakura what to do then expect for him to listen to you." Saru pointed out.

"Senbonzakura is not that bad!" Hanabi defended.

"We are not calling him bad; it's just that he's stubborn." Aello retorted.

Hanabi glared, "You're his girlfriends, why are you saying such bad things about him?"

"It's the truth and we would never lie about him." Saru replied.

"Senbonzakura wouldn't like anyone to say things about him that aren't true." Aello added.

"Aren't you going to stop them or are you enjoying this?" Byakuya asked.

Senbonzakura grinned, "The latter. I love it when Saru and Aello get angry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Take Saru for example, when she gets angry, she looks even sexier. As for Aello," Senbonzakura pointed at her bottom part of her kimono, "she usually spreads her legs. I love it."

"Pervert," I muttered before staring at Byakuya.

Byakuya held out his hands in defense, "I'm not like him!"

"I know, but I'm just thinking how can you remain like this despite his constant dirty talk?"

"It's not really hard when you have Matsumoto and were-cat."

"Ugh, I know what you mean." Toushirou said shakily. "Those two can't keep their naked bodies to themselves. Byakuya and I are both victims of their hugs."

"You must've enjoyed it then." Karin remarked, raising an eyebrow in accusation.

Toushirou held out his hands in defense, "I swear I was waiting for the moment to end."

"Wow, Saru's ass is sticking out." Senbonzakura said in awe.

**Wham!**

Saru huffed and picked the 'dead' Senbonzakura up, hoisting him over his shoulder. "The last I need is a horny Senbonzakura while we're in Hueco Mundo." She said, ignoring Hanabi's squeaks of dismay.

"I wish I've a good body like Saru." Aello remarked.

"You can't be serious, its difficult lugging it around and not to mentioned getting perved and teased on." Saru groaned.

"Heh, you only realized it now?" Hebi grinned.

"Oh, you're done with your mini date with Tobiume?" Saru said in boredom.

Hebi blushed, "I-It's wasn't a date!"

"Whatever brat," Karin smirked.

"I'm not a brat! You are," Hebi pointed at Karin.

I sighed, "Karin always managed to make an enemy out of anyone."

"Except you," Byakuya pointed out. "It's impossible making an enemy out of you."

"I never thought that you thought so highly of me." I grinned.

"You dislike fighting." Byakuya pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean I won't take action when my family and loved ones are involved. Renji taught me a lot about vulgarities. Fuck, ass, dick, etc etc." I blabbered, liking it when Byakuya's face turned into a shade of color.

"He's fired." Byakuya said menacingly.

I patted his back, "It's alright. I knew those words since Otou-san and Onii-chan use them often. It's just a matter of boosting my confidence in saying them and Renji knows the right words."

"What words?" Byakuya asked.

"Not telling~!" I grinned.

-x-

**Byakuya's POV**

I growled inwardly. Renji was teaching Yuzu vulgarities! Not that I'm angry about that since Yuzu had long knew vulgarities but…Renji had been alone with Yuzu before! Dammit.

"Did Renji do anything?" I asked again.

"For the millionth time, he only taught me how to use vulgarities." Yuzu replied in exasperation.

"Bya-kun is just looking out for you." Yumiko pointed out.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have asked anymore." I said in reassurance, "But did he really do nothing to you?"

"Byakuya!"

I grinned sheepishly, "Sorry couldn't help it."

Yuzu tightened our intertwined hands, "No, you were just looking out for me. Thanks but Renji really did nothing but teach me vulgarities. You can ask Aello if you want to though."

"Nah, I trust you." I smiled.

"Aw how sweet~" Aello gushed from behind us, damn woman. "Senbonzakura, Saru~ I trust you too~"

"Thank you but I wouldn't cheat on you no matter what~" Senbonzakura replied having woken up.

"You're the only one~" Saru joined in.

My left eyebrow twitched, "You annoying threesome! Can't you bring your love somewhere else? Like your inner world?"

"We're not like Fenia and Hyourinmaru." Senbonzakura replied.

"What a pity." I muttered.

"We want to come out and enjoy the atmosphere~" Aello added.

"There is only a freaky atmosphere." I heard Yuzu mutter.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Hebi." Saru said.

"Didn't I tell you I'm fine on my own?" Hebi protested, holding out a sleeved fist hand.

I grinned, "Maybe they can stand some polishing under Unohana-taichou."

The three zanpakutos paled.

"Unohana-taichou, I heard that she's a scary lady but when I met her, she seems kind and gentle." Yuzu remarked.

"You don't know the true horror behind her." Byakuya said firmly.

"I think you're just overreacting." Karin pointed out.

"No, what he said is true." Toushirou said shakily, "All she has to do is smile and anyone even Zaraki-taichou will be shivering in fear. You better not mess with her if you know what's good for you."

"And never insult her division members." Byakuya said, remembering the time a stupid 11th division member did so.

Senbonzakura shivered, "Not only that, her zanpakuto is creepy."

"She normally is kind but when you provoke her, you don't know what the hell you're doing the next." Saru said with a hint of fear.

"I would love to meet her." Aello smiled happily.

"No you would not." Senbonzakura and Saru said in unison.

"It will be fine if you don't piss her off." Yumiko and Hanabi reassured.

-x-

Great, this whole place is like a fucking maze, the walls and floors look so similar which even made me think if we are walking in circles. I can see Yuzu getting tired already.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little bit, don't worry I'll be find." Yuzu smiled weakly.

"Are you alright?" Karin asked in worry, "You shouldn't push yourself too hard since you have asthma."

Byakuya blinked, "Asthma?"

"It's a disease that will cause Yuzu to have shortness of breath, wheezing or chest tightness if Yuzu over exhaust herself." Karin explained.

"WHAT?" Byakuya cried out.

"It's fine," Yuzu reassured, panting slightly.

Byakuya looked at her in horror, "What do you mean 'fine'? You're panting already!" Byakuya got down to a kneeling position with his back facing her, "Come on, get on."

Yuzu blushed, "Eh?"

"Don't worry, you're not heavy."

"She's wearing a skirt." Karin said cynically.

"I don't think we should worry about that than her health." Byakuya shot back. "Just get on."

"Um…okay." Yuzu said hesitantly and got on, "Am I heavy?"

"Don't worry, you're way lighter than I expected."

Yuzu frowned, "I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "I thought all girls wish to lose weight."

"That's a totally different thing." Yuzu huffed, "Girls lose weight because they want to look good or think that they are too fat. For me, I think if I lose any more weight, I'd be anorexia plus I have no one to impress…_except you._" Yuzu whispered the last part but Byakuya heard it anyway.

"Heh, you're good as you are now."

There is sparkles surrounding them and the others have to shield their eyes.

"Aw damn, it's too bright in here." Karin complained but still smiling.

"Next time, remind me to bring sunglasses." Toushirou said.

"I wish I still had my mask." Senbonzakura said.

"No way, you look way better without it." Aello remarked.

"And if we suffer, you suffer." Saru added, smirking.

"These sparkles can really compare to how bright Bya-kun and Hisana gave out last time." Yumiko said dryly.

"It's bright." Hanabi said, agreeing with Yumiko.

Before Byakuya or Yuzu can retort to their remark, the wall beside them cracked before turning into a full blown blast causing Byakuya and the others to lose their balance. Byakuya, not wanting Yuzu to get hurt, quickly flipped so that Yuzu can lie on top of him when they fall. Unexpectedly, Yuzu was facing Byakuya thus causing them to land on the floor with a…kiss.

Karin, Senbonzakura, Aello and Saru whistled, Toushirou blinked while Yumiko and Hanabi stared in horror.

"Yay we've finally found the group!" Nel exclaimed happily.

"It was a really loud boom, don't cha know." Dondochakka wailed.

"Ah ha, and look what we found: someone is doing something naughty in this place." Pesche remarked, pointing at the kissing couple, "Ah ha, I see polka dots panty!"

Dondochakka stared, "It looks like my polka dots, don't cha know."

"What's going on- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo shouted when he arrived at the scene.

Holy shit.

**Kon: Shinigami Zukan!**

**Yachiru and Kenpachi: Golden**

"Hmm, so this is the so-called pansy's diary." Kenpachi murmured as he flipped open the page.

To bring you up to date, Yachiru was searching the whole place for candies, including Nemu's bag, and conveniently found Byakuya's dairy. Yachiru, squealed in delight and ran back home with the dairy and showed it to Kenpachi, agreeing to read it together.

The irony of the day when I saw the new 11th division taichou who managed to get his title by fighting insanely. Yes, he did look intimidating at first glance but the whole picture was ruined when a pink bubble bum girl popped up behind his shoulder.

Yachiru pouted, "How mean."

"Heh, so that pansy was intimidated!" Kenpachi smirked.

Over all, his skills were that of a little ant. Pretty much like the substitute shinigami, only reckless and random swinging of his zanpakuto. He has to be the weakest taichou among us all. Same with the fukutaichou, nothing but a whiny child who eats sweets.

"So that pansy thinks that I'm weak, huh?" Kenpachi growled.

"Ooooh, Byakushi knows that I love to eat sweets!" Yachiru squealed, completely ignoring the first part.

Same with the part whereby I can't figure out why the hell did he put bells on his head, did that oaf really want to attract that much attention? Not that he failed at that since his practice with his subordinates always manages to cause constant repairing.

"That stupid pansy!" Kenpachi grinned sadistically, "It's time for a showdown!"

"Go get 'em, ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

Kenpachi made a mad dash towards to the Kuchiki manor, completely unaware he had already returned to the world of living, and also accidentally lost the book.

Who will be the next lucky one to read it?

* * *

Vote for who will be the next one to read Byakuya's diary! Hope you've enjoyed this fic and please don't forget to REVIEW!


	17. Final chapter, The truth comes out

Sorry to announce this guys, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! xD -dodges rotten apples and grapes- Hey! Don't throw my favourite fruits! Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic and PERHAPS I may add in a bonus chapter. Ah, another completed story. But if you still like ByakuyaxYuzu, there's still another fic of mine, 'Pursue a happy exit' which contains the pairing as the main and I hope you will read and like it. Thank you for sticking with me throughout the fic.

**GameDemonKing: Um, only by Ichigo.**

**AnimeLover717216: Haha thanks! And yeah, I will probably continue with Pursue a happy exit. Not onyl Kenpachi is going to destroy his manor xD**

**XxCapturetheLightxX: Yeah, Ichigo is going to read it too.**

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime: Heehee, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it! I love writing the kissy kissy part!**

**Lina Schiffer: Sorry but the pairings have already been decided. Regardless, I hope you will still enjoy the fic.**

**Theoracle-san: Yeah, I love Nel and her group too! **

**Jojii-chan: Thanks, updated.**

**Thunder Claw03: Byakuya has no where to run ;D**

**cassandrajillenchantress: I'm glad you find it humorous though the first arc wasn't suppose to be funny T_T Thanks and sorry but this is the last chapter. Read and reviewed!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Yuzu's POV

Everything was black as my mind was shut down when I felt soft lips against mine. Only when I opened my eyes then I found out that I'm lying on top Byakuya and KISSING him! I quickly shot up, stammering, as I'm unable to form a coherent sentence. Pretty much like what Onii-chan is doing now.

"Y-Y-You, YOU INFANT!" Onii-chan shouted, pointing a finger at Byakuya. I guess he would be able to come up with a better insult if his state of mind is stable.

"Ah, ah, this is getting good." Pesche remarked sitting down on a chair which mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, "Tea, anyone?"

"Pft, tea is so old fashion. I'd prefer soda." Karin suggested.

"Swoda? What is it?" Nel asked.

Karin smirked, "It's a kind of fizzy drink. Here." Karin took out cans of soda from her backpack. Why the hell did she even bother to bring drinks? I know this place is a desert but still…who drinks soda in a desert?

"Ooooooooh." Nel, Dondochakka and Pesche gushed as they inspect the soda.

"God dammit, my lifespan is about to get cut short and all you can do is to drink SODA?" Byakuya growled, inching away from my murderous Onii-chan.

As I was about to save Byakuya, Karin stopped me, "Leave them, Yuzu. It would be a good bonding experience, just like how goat-chan and Onii-chan does." That is so wrong on so many levels. Otou-san and Onii-chan didn't get along!

"You betrayer!" Byakuya shouted at Karin and looked in horror when Onii-chan put on his mask.

"!" Onii-chan roared and brought the sword down on Byakuya's head but was stopped by Senbonzakura.

"You shall not kill my master," Senbonzakura spoke monotonously, just when I was about to think that all those stupid stunts were just an act… "Not until he has babies with Yuzu-chan so I can bug them!"

"You are not helping!" Byakuya shouted as Onii-chan gave another roar at the comment and released his signature attack.

"Karin-chan, we have to help!" I panicked, trying to break free from her hold.

Karin calmly sipped her soda, "Sorry Yuzu, but I don't want you to get injured from the fighting."

"Toushirou!" I shouted.

"Leave it to Senbonzakura, unfortunately Hyourinmaru isn't free right now." Was the reply I got to my plea for help. Doesn't anyone in this world care anymore? What about eliminating the dead body? Decomposition is dirty and burning causes global warming!

"Shoot and spread, Hanabi." Yumiko's voice called out and there was a bang sound followed by a number of fireworks. The sparks of the fireworks that were divided did not disappear but instead was aimed at Onii-chan.

I panicked, "Onii-chan!"

"O unyielding protection, force field." Aello chanted as a barrier was formed around Onii-chan and Byakuya, successfully blocking the attack…however; it was bounced off causing the sparks to aim at the wall, which caused the wall to give way.

"What are you doing?" I shouted as the wall started to crumble.

"I-I don't know! This is my first time using my attacks or defenses!" Aello defended.

"And it will be your last time too!" I swore.

"Let me try that again," Aello said and before I could stop her, "O unyielding protection, force field." The same barrier formed around us and successfully protected us from the rumbles that are falling down. "See?"

I sighed and turn to Onii-chan, "Alright, stop it already. It's not like we're filming a movie here."

"But he-"

"He saved me from hurting myself and the kiss was accidental!"

"Accidental? Do the things that happens around the both of you always accidental? I leave for one minute and I find the both of you giving out sexual tensions!"

Rukia poked him, "Um, there's no sexual tensions."

"Don't try to lie to me this time!" Onii-chan shot out, ignoring Rukia.

"But I wasn't lying!" I protested.

"Don't even try to deny!"

"GOD, Why must you be so stubborn?" I cried out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that's enough." Yumiko said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I hope you do know that it is a crime to assault on a taichou and Yuzu Kurosaki, you were disobeying orders by blocking my attack."

"You would've killed him and I wasn't the one who made that force field!"

Hanabi stepped forward, "Regardless, it is still your zanpakuto who did it."

"Do you have anything against Aello?" Senbonzakura and Saru glowered, making Hanabi take step back.

"Enough!" Yumiko shouted, "This will reach Yamamato-soutaichou's ears."

"Forget about it." Byakuya said, standing up.

"But Bya-kun…"

Byakuya glared, "I said drop it. I don't want anything to happen to Yuzu."

"You're still defending her even though her brother tried to attack you and stopped me from saving you?"

"Although the ryoka boy's actions are rash, it isn't her who initiated the attack and not only it will be me who will be angry if you killed the ryoka boy but Isshin-taichou, Karin, Toushirou, Rukia and Yuzu too." Byakuya said firmly.

"Why…?"

"I wouldn't want to see Yuzu sad."

I blushed, "Thank you…" I said gratefully before turning to Onii-chan, "Apologize."

"Why should I?"

"Learn your place!" Yumiko growled.

"Just apologize!" I growled.

"It's alright, Yuzu. Let him cool down." Byakuya sighed and stepped over to me, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Stupid, why are you worrying about me when you almost got killed?" I asked incredulously.

Byakuya shrugged, "I would've blocked the ryoka boy's attack."

"Why…?" Yumiko started and we turned to her. "Why would you defend her all the time?"

Byakuya frowned, "What do you mean why? She's my girlfriend."

"You never seem to care about me!" Yumiko shouted, tears trailing down her cheeks, "just like last time, you only cared about Hisana and now you're favoring Yuzu. What am I to you anyway?"

"You're my best friend and I didn't mean to make you feel neglected…"

"Do you even know that I LOVE you?"

All of stare at her in shock, well, except Karin and Toushirou that is.

"H-how would I know?" Byakuya spluttered, "Do I look like a mind reader to you?"

"It should've been obvious! I've been trying to get your attention ever since Hisana died from food poisoning!"

"I was depressed!" Byakuya shouted.

"Wait," Karin suddenly shouted and we turn to her, "Didn't Byakuya said that Hisana-san died from illness?"

Byakuya frowned, "It's true…" Byakuya muttered before turning to Yumiko, "Why did you say that she died from food poisoning?"

"Huh?" I frowned, still not understanding the whole conversation.

"I-I-I…" Yumiko stuttered.

"Yumiko?" Byakuya pressed.

"AH HA!" Pesche shouted suddenly, shocking all of us. "I KNOW WHAT'S HER SECRET! SHE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED HISANI!"

"It's Hisana." Byakuya corrected before joining us in a unison of 'What?' and turned to Yumiko…shakily, "It's true?"

Yumiko frowned, "No it isn't…"

"Yumiko!" Byakuya shouted.

"Um…wait a sec," I said, tapping on Byakuya shoulder, "What're you talking about?"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Basically, it is assumed that Hisana died from illness but Yumiko just indicated that she died from food poisoning. Don't you think it is weird?" I looked at her in confusion, "Yumiko may be the one who killed Hisana."

"Oh…" I said, finally getting it. "WHAT?"

"Um, you're 10 seconds late. You would've joined us in that shout." Aello grinned.

"Is this really the time for that?" I shouted

Aello laughed, "Hahaha, don't get mad. Humor is an important part of life~!"

"I think that depends on the place and time." Yuzu retorted.

"Oh no, no, no. We should have the spirit of making people laugh all the time." Senbonzakura said.

"Although all you does is to be laughed at." Saru pointed out.

"That may be true that I get laughed at a lot," Senbonzakura agreed before striking a pose, "After all, I excel in both personality and strength. And even have my handsome looks to match."

H-He's totally lying!

"How can YOU say that with a straight face?" Onii-chan asked, face scrunching up in distaste.

"It's the truth."

Hanabi growled, "If you've got time to say all these, why don't you try to stop your master from committing a crime?"

Senbonzakura shrugged, "Your master is at fault and I'm not able to do things that will interfere with my master…" Senbonzakura gave a sad face before beaming at us, "doesn't that seem like a comedic dialogue?"

"The punch line is way off!" Aello and Saru said in unison.

I sighed; they can never take anything seriously. "Byakuya, let's settle this when we get back."

"Alright…" Byakuya said, looking at Yumiko, "I really hope that it wasn't you that killed Hisana."

"I…" Yumiko looked away, "I'm sorry."

Byakuya clenched his fist, "…"

"Mizuchi-taichou, how could you?" Rukia asked in horror, "How could you kill my sister?"

"…" Yumiko remained silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Rukia growled, "You killed my sister just because you were jealous that she and Onii-san were together? So does that mean that you're going to kill Yuzu too?"

Byakuya looked up in shock. Onii-chan is one of horror.

"W-What did you say?" Onii-chan stammered.

"You were planning to kill Yuzu?" Byakuya asked.

"Kill me…?" I muttered, "You wouldn't, would you? Mizuchi-san is such a nice person after all…"

"Yes, I was jealous and plan to take Bya-kun away. And I was also planning that if it didn't succeed, I would resort to violence." Yumiko admitted, much to our horror.

Onii-chan, at this point, is in hysteria, "WAIT! What does this have to do with Yuzu?"

"You idiot, can't you tell that Byakuya and Yuzu are DATING?" Karin growled.

"WHAT?"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru." Toushirou chanted and iced formed around Onii-chan, "He'll be fine, you'd better settle this quickly before he breaks out." He warned.

"Waaaaaaah! Leggo of Itsygo!" Nel wailed as she pounded on the ice.

"Oooooh la la, human Popsicle." Pesche remarked as he poked the ice.

"He look like of funny in there, don't cha know." Dondochakka commented as he observed the ice.

Are the souls' attention spans this short?

"So you WERE planning to kill Yuzu." Byakuya growled, turning to Yumiko.

"How else can I be with you?" Yumiko cried, "You don't know how happy I was when Ginrei-ojiisan agreed to let us marry and yet you broke it because of a human girl!" Yumiko shouted, pointing at Yuzu. "I don't get it, what does she have that I don't!"

"A flat chest." Senbonzakura replied.

"…with no IQ." Aello added.

"…and a short body." Saru finished.

A vein popped on my head, "Oi…"

"Haven't we been friends for years? I thought that you would've fallen for me!"

"But I don't have romantic feelings for you. And you shouldn't go around killing innocent people just because you want to be with me. Hisana and Yuzu are both kind people!" Byakuya growled before slumping down, "I really don't want to lose you as a friend, Yumiko."

"But I don't want to be just friends!"

Karin rolled her eyes, "Why wouldn't Byakuya just break it off with Yumiko?"

"My master and Senbonzakura's master has been friends for a long time. You can't expect them to just break it off!" Hanabi growled.

"No one asked you." Karin said, glaring at Hanabi.

"Yumiko-san…" I started.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you!"

I hesitated, "Um…Yumiko-san, you're very pretty and I'm sure that you will not have any trouble looking for a guy that will like you. Besides, it's not like you're like Onii-chan. You have many admirers."

"Hey, I've people following me too." Onii-chan frowned.

"They are after your skin." I pointed out dryly.

"I don't want them! I only want to be with Byakuya," Yumiko growled, "Why must you come here and ruined EVERYTHING?"

"Yumiko, that's enough! Don't make me hate you more than I already have." Byakuya warned.

"Bya-kun…"

Byakuya glared, "It's Kuchiki-taichou to you."

"Great. Toushirou no. 2." Onii-chan remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go, I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Byakuya remarked.

* * *

Byakuya's POV

I was really shocked at the revelation. I never thought that Yumiko killed Hisana. And worse, I've almost lost Yuzu. I really hope this is just a bad dream, a nightmare. I still refused to believe that my first and only friend had done this…

"Byakuya?" Yuzu asked as she peeked into the room, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You're not okay." Yuzu said finally and sat beside me, "Are you worried about Mizuchi-san?"

I looked away, knowing that Yuzu had hit a spot.

"You want to be angry with her but you can't because she is a very close and dear friend to you, right?" Yuzu asked.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm, women's intuition."

"You don't seem to be the type to have intuition."

Yuzu huffed, "That's mean and here I am trying to be nice."

"You're always nice." I pointed out.

Yuzu blushed, "Thanks but I don't like to see you looking so down. I know that you're confused with your feelings right now and I know you don't feel like sharing them with everyone. I just hope that there is at least something I can do for you…"

I placed my hand on her, "Sorry to worry you. Yumiko's fate is still pending and there is no telling what will happen to her."

"Will you forgive her?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "She killed Hisana out of jealous and almost you but I can't help but think back the time when we were young."

"It's difficult but I know you can pull through this." Yuzu smiled, "Let's try and do it together."

"Thanks."

Kon: Shinigami Zukan!

**Ichigo: Golden.**

Ichigo walked along Seireitei when he found a familiar green book infront of it. Picking it up and flipping through the contents, he realized that it is Byakuya's diary.

How much I love Yuzu right now. I wish I can just kiss her everyday.

"WHAT?"

She has the most beautiful eyes and voice I've ever seen. If it wasn't for the annoying ryoka, I would've asked her to marry me already.

"THAT TWERP!"

Although I'd rather much fuck Yuzu than telling the ryoka boy about our relationship. Not that Yuzu would decline, she would just blush cutely and scamper away. 

"Grrr…"

But I've already decided to propose to her by the next three months on her birthday. And nothing even that ryoka boy can stop me.

"ROAAAARRRRR!

-x-

Byakuya was walking in Seireitei when he picked up a newspaper.

Kuchiki Byakuya LOVES Kurosaki Yuzu.

Kuchiki Byakuya wore seaweed ambassador underwear!

Kuchiki Byakuya has a diary and all its contents will be published each week!

Stay tune!

Shinigami's Women Association.

"W-What?" Byakuya sputtered as he heard the news ready to stomp over to the women's association when…

"KUCHIKI BYAKUYA! LET'S DUEL!" Kenpachi roared as he charged towards him.

Byakuya's eyes widened and tried to ran in the opposite direction when…

"YOU FUCKER!" Ichigo, with his hollow mask, roared as he charged towards him.

_Holy shit_

* * *

And this is the end! Adios~! Once again if you like ByaYuzu, you can read another one of my fics, pursue a happy exit. Alright then, tata people~!


	18. Epilouge and opening to a new sequel?

Gomen for the long wait...if you guys are actually waiting that is. Here's the epilouge and and also opening to a sequel! Well, 99% that I will start a sequel ;D COME ON, CHEERS! Okay, too much sugar. Before we move on, I want to ask you guys about something important~

Should I write the sequel starting from the next chapter or start a new story?

**smiling-is-my-favorite-pasttime: Well, I tried to make her a mary sue xD I'm glad that you liked it! Don't say goodbye~ It's never goodbye~ I'm on crack!**

**GameDemonKing: Heh, I don't think Ichigo would kill him xD**

**AnimeLover717216: Don't worry, even I can't bear Byakuya's ass being kicked xD Don't worry, it's not the end yet! And Byakuya wrote the diary right before Rukia stole it.**

**Nymphadora Potter: Glad you liked it!**

**blackteaplease: It's not the end yet ;D **

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The Kurosakis, Byakuya, Toushirou, Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji sat around the table in the Urahara's shop. It took awhile but Ichigo finally acknowledge Byakuya as Yuzu's boyfriend but did threaten him if Yuzu even shed one single tear, he would go hollow and bankai his ass. Aside from that, Yumiko has been detained in the detention room until further notice and the zanpakutos has to return to their sword form for now because something is about to happen.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Byakuya asked for the umpteen time.

Yuzu rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm sure, Byakuya-koi. As much as I love you so very much, I would also like you to return to your original form. You can't stay like a child forever because someday, the reiatsu of your old self will come back faster than you age to that time and I don't want you to get destroyed."

"But I can start and train so that it won't happen." Byakuya insisted.

"We've gone through this many times, Byakuya-bo. The process is unpredictable, it may come tomorrow or a year later. No one knows." Yoruichi informed.

"I'm afraid she is right, Byakuya. Please return to your original form, I'm sure Yuzu will love you all the same." Toushirou said, "Despite your personality might change, I'm sure the both of you can overcome this. You've already overcome many obstacles after all." Toushirou pointed out.

"But Yuzu like is this side of me and my old self is completely the opposite of me." Byakuya said.

Yuzu rested a hand on his much to Ichigo's dislike. "That's not true. I like that side of you who is always there for me when I need it. I'm sure that our feelings are not this weak, regardless of your personality, you are still you." Yuzu reassured.

"Better listen to her, Byakuya-bo." Isshin said.

"Yeah, I don't want you to get destroyed then Yuzu would have to cry in another funeral." Karin said.

Byakuya glared, "Do you think that I'm this weak?"

"Yes." Karin said smugly earning a cry of rage from the noble.

"Those two can never stop fighting for a day." Yuzu sighed before turning to Byakuya, "Karin is right, if you get destroyed, I will get very upset. I really want you to live…a dead life as long as you can." Yuzu smiled.

"She's right, Nii-sama. Please take the antidote." Rukia said, pushing the antidote forward.

Byakuya sighed, "On one condition." Everyone paused to hear his condition, Byakuya pointed at Renji. "You will have to do all my paperwork from now on no matter how much my old self didn't want to. And I will stay with Yuzu. If she wants to stay here then so will I, none of you shall force her to stay in Soul Society."

"EEEEH?" Renji exclaimed in shock.

"Accept it." Rukia gave Renji the eye as if daring him to say anything. "And Ichigo, stop laughing you fool." Rukia glared at Ichigo who is laughing at Renji's misfortune. No matter how much they ages, boys will always be boys.

"Soul society is not that bad." Yuzu pointed out.

"Fine." Byakuya took the antidote and the room is blinded with light. After the light faded, they saw Byakuya in his old self and in his shinigami uniform, taichou haori and scarf no less. How did they get there? Well, no one knows. "…"

"TAICHOU! YOU'RE BACK!" Renji cried out in joy, launching himself at Renji.

Byakuya glared, "If you value your life, you would remove yourself from me this instant."

"YES! IT'S THE OLD TAICHOU! IT'S MY TAICHOU!" Renji exclaimed.

"Get off me." Byakuya growled and shoved the clingy red-head away from him. He looked at Yuzu who is looking at him expectantly. "Do not worry, my feelings for you are still the same." Byakuya gave her a teeny small smile.

"Me too." Yuzu smiled and moved over to hug him, which he returned wholeheartedly.

"So, your personality did change with you." Karin said.

"Yes." He replied, still not breaking off the hug.

Toushirou sighed, "This will be pretty hard to deal with. After all, we've been pretty much used to your younger self. To be honest, we were kind of hoping that your personality wouldn't change." Toushirou pointed out.

"Regardless, my ties with all of you will remain." Byakuya reassured.

"Will you be alright Yuzu? You will be dealing with an emotionless and heartless old man." Ichigo pointed out.

"Ryoka, keep your insults to yourself." Byakuya glared.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. Byakuya-koi is still Byakuya-koi. The one who is always there for me when I needed him." Yuzu smiled.

Yoruichi pouted, "Aw and I was having fun with Byakuya-bo too! I'm sad that it has to end so quickly."

"The purpose of my transformation is not for your entertainment, were cat." Byakuya glared at her a thousand times worse than he would glare at Ichigo. After all, Yoruichi did leak out his secret for Yuzu to hear.

"It looks like some of his old personality is still there." Karin grinned.

"If Yuzu is not in my arms this instant, I would have dispose of you immediately." Byakuya said threateningly.

"You wouldn't do that because it would make her sad." Karin pointed out smugly.

"Then I would find means to dispose of you without her knowledge." Byakuya shot back.

Yuzu laughed, "No matter how many times, the both of you still fight whenever you're with each other! For the first time in my life, I'm actually grateful for that. It shows that Byakuya-koi didn't change his sibling relationship with Karin."

"The only relationship with have is mortal enemies." Byakuya and Karin said in unison.

"I'm really glad that you're back, Nii-sama." Rukia smiled.

"Thank you, Rukia."

Ichigo folded his arms, "I was hoping that Yuzu would dump you right after your emotionless and heartless personality shows."

"Onii-chan, I wouldn't do that." Yuzu glared.

"Your desires are unattainable." Byakua said.

"You punk of a son! I can't believe you would want your lovely sister to break up with her boyfriend. You must be the first brother who would ever hope that!" Isshin kicked Ichigo to the wall but was flung backwards when Ichigo delivered another kick.

-x-

Byakuya and Yuzu sat on the bed in his shared room with Toushirou. The both of them finally gained some alone time for themselves after everyone except Toushirou has slept. Toushirou had offered the both of them the room for their much-needed time. He knew that they wouldn't be able to have this chance once Ichigo wakes up and Byakuya is very grateful to Toushirou for that.

Byakuya had let Yuzu sit on his lap with her back facing his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to go to Soul Society with me?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, I don't like school and I can make more friends in Soul Society." Yuzu replied.

"All the more I should keep you away from that place." Byakuya muttered but Yuzu heard it anyway.

Yuzu laughed, "You're still as protective and possessive as ever but I'm really glad that despite reverting back to your old self, you are still willing to love me. I was really afraid that we would be separated." Yuzu sighed.

"The both of us have already promised each other that such a thing would not happen."

"Mm hmm, and I'm glad that you kept your promise."

"It is as you have said, I am I. Despite my younger self, it is still I. My memories, feelings and soul are still the same." Byakuya whispered.

Yuzu turned and hugged him, "I'm really, really happy."

"Me too." Byakuya smiled and leaned down to capture Yuzu's lips in a sweet kiss.

The both of them moaned as their lips wrestled in a sweet way. They could practically feel each others' breath in their mouths and it only fueled them to want even more. However as always, SOMEONE just has to interrupt the moment. No, it's not Ichigo.

"Did you get all that?" Aello asked.

"Yep, it took awhile for me to learn how to use a camera though." Senbonzakura said.

The both of them broke the kiss and glared at the two interrupting zanpakuto.

"You will surrender that camera this instant." Byakuya glared.

"Not a chance, you're useless without me anyway." Senbonzakura said smugly, waving the camera in his hand. "We shall be posting this for everyone to see. Until then, I bid you adieu! And please continue your moment, don't let anyone interrupt it." He said before disappearing.

The couple turned to Aello.

"Uh, oh! It's the ice-cream man! YOOHOO!" Aello exclaimed and disappeared as well.

"When I get my hands on that camera, I am going to make sure I will smash it into smithereens." Byakuya glowered.

"Before you do that, can you develop a picture for me?" Yuzu asked.

"Why would you want that?"

"I just want it." Yuzu said, "Please?"

Byakuya sighed, "Fine. Only if you keep it far away from the others. I don't want anyone seeing it."

"I know even without you telling me." Yuzu grinned and nuzzled their cheeks together, "Thank you Byakuya-koi. I love you very much."

"I love you too." Byakuya replied, catching Yuzu's lips in yet another kiss only this time, no one will be there to interrupt them.

* * *

Once again I shall repeat my question.

Should I write the sequel starting from the next chapter or start a new story?

Don't forget to REVIEW people! Ciao!


	19. AN, new story but not sequel!

Oops, I'm posting AN, I hope I won't get into trouble for it.

Anyways, I'm still thinking up of a plot for the sequel. Well, actually I've thought up of it but still in the midst of thinking up the lines for it. So to compensate, I have already posted a new story: Pursue my happy exit. It's Pursue MY happy exit not Pursue A happy exit, kay?

Full Summary: During Hueco Mundo Arc when Ichigo and Karin head to save Orihime, Yuzu is met with an unexpected accident, which leads her to her immediate death. Having found by one of the servant from the Kuchiki manor and also Byakuya's personal servent, Yuzu is invited to work there as well. But the problem is, the Kuchiki manor stopped hiring females. It shouldn't be a problem right? After all, Yuzu looks like a male.

I know Yuzu doesn't look like a male in the anime (I have a perfect pair of eyes), but it is for the sake of the plot. It's an interesting idea, no? Just treat it as she changed her looks after Ichigo and Karin went off and before she get the job at Kuchiki manor.

I hope that all of you readers would also give this fic a try!


End file.
